


Metempsychosis

by Bootsrcool



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, Acorn Feels (Tolkien), Acorn Scene (Hobbit Movies), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, BAMF John, Barrels - Freeform, Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield Friendship, Bilbo is John Watson, Bilbo is also Thorin's Conductor of light, But he is lonely, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Sickness, Elves, First Kiss, Frotting, GUESS WHAT, Good(ish)!Smaug, Its epic, M/M, Mirkwood, Mirkwood is its own warning, More Than Usual, Mycroft is Dori, Nori is Sherlock, Nurse Nori, Orcs are their own warnings too, PTSD John, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Smaug is NOT MAD, Thorin is a bit of an arse, Wait for it, War flashbacks, annnnnnd, minor gore, more to be added - Freeform, yoooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: Bilbo had always had these dreams where he was taller. Where he lived in the outskirts of a city. Where he was an army doctor. Where he got shot in the shoulder. Where he met a man that was as smart as a whip and could be as cruel as one as well. Where his name was John Watson.Metempsychosis - the transmigration of the soul, especially the passage of the soul after death from a human or animal to some other human or animal body.





	1. An Unexpected Party

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back to Basics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609964) by [PhaedraCooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedraCooper/pseuds/PhaedraCooper). 



> This is my project for Camp NaNoWriMo. It will be at least 40k words, hopefully more. I will be posting once a week until it is all up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my project for Camp NaNoWriMo. It will be at least 40k words, hopefully more. This is just a teaser! I will start posting all of it at the end of April and post a chapter or two a week.
> 
> EDIT! 06/12/18  
> I added a little stuff at the end so that it justifies why Bilbo does what he does at the end of the chapter. OWO
> 
> Edit 12/18/18  
> Wow these first few chapters are riddled with errors. I will be fixing them up soon! Please don't leave if your a grammar nazi! The other chapters are double and triple checked.

Bilbo had always had these dreams where he was taller. Where he lived in the outskirts of a city. Where he was an army doctor. Where he got shot in the shoulder. Where he met a man that was as smart as a whip and could be as cruel as one as well. Where his name was John Watson.

When Bilbo was young, they were just that. Dreams. They didn't stick fully in his mind. They were only fuzzy memory like images and feelings. Instincts.

He grew older, handy with plants, especially those that could heal. He flinched when there was a sudden loud noise. He could sense when danger was near. When the Fell Winter came, it was he who told his parents to stay home that day. Don't go out. It's dangerous. Bungo left anyways, when he heard screams from down the road. Belladonna would have left too, if it weren't for the resignation on her sons face. Years later, When Belladonna was on her deathbed, Bilbo whispered to her that everyone he loves leaves him. She whispered back that he had to be patient. As he grew older, Bilbo became wiser than the other fellow hobbits his age. He had came up with different medicines that would cure colds and bring down fevers quicker than what was already used. He also invented different surgery techniques. Cutting into people with internal injuries. Saving them.

Bilbo never had a clear image of his life as John Watson, never was awake when he got glimpses of these memories until a year before his fiftieth birthday.

The night he turned forty-nine, he woke up, gasping in bed and a name on his lips. 

Sherlock.

For seven months, Bilbo did not only vividly dream of what he assumed to be a past life. Maybe a future life. He would have flashbacks during his waking hours. He would be sitting down to have tea and find himself making two cups. He would find himself rubbing at his shoulder in the colder days and would have developed a slight limp. When someone would bring attention to it, Bilbo would look surprised, sometimes angered, but brush it off, saying he had stepped on a nail, stubbed his toe, dropped a cooking pot on his foot. Whatever excuse came to mind first.

That all changed when he met Thorin Oakenshield and Company.

The first dwarf that entered was a rude brute that ate his supper. But Bilbo's ingrained manners kept him from throwing the lump named Dwalin on his arse to the doorstep. Then came his brother Balin, who was a bit more polite, but still rude. They were dwarves after all, Bilbo thought to himself.

After that, the pattern was partially broken.

The two dwarves standing in front of him were looking at him with bright, grateful eyes.

‘Doctor Watson!” The dark haired one chirped with a beaming smile. The fair haired one grinned at him. “Fee, it's Doctor Watson!”

Bilbo froze, holding his breath and not responding. The two dwarves in front of him slowly lost their grins before turning to each other with wide eyes.

“Maybe he doesn't remember?” The blonde told the other.

Bilbo quickly shook himself and walked closer to the two boys. “How do you know that name?” He whispered. The dark haired one smiled cautiously before saying something that blew Bilbo's mind.

“We were clients of Mr. Holmes.”

Bilbo's heart stopped, his face contorting into a picture of agony for a split second that the two dwarves didn't miss. 

“He helped save our mum.” ‘Fee’, said.

Bilbo thought back to his dreams and memories and spoke a pair of names.

“Philip and Kiligan. They preferred-”

“Kili and Fili.” They both said. Then they bowed low. 

“At your service!”

Bilbo smiled softly and stepped aside. Both boys instantly came in and started to unequipped themselves. “Ah! Please put your weapons here and wipe your boots off!” Bilbo said quickly when he saw Kili about to scrape the mud off on his mother's glory box. Kili stopped, balancing on one foot for a moment before putting his foot down. “Sorry Doctor Watson.”

“It's Bilbo. Baggins.” Bilbo said, looking confused for a moment. “I'm called Bilbo Baggins here.”

Fili and Kili nodded their heads before Dwalin stuck his head out of the kitchen. “Dwalin!”

“Come on lads. Help us move the table! Not near enough room for the rest of us.”

Bilbo's mind went blank for a moment. ‘Rest of us?”

Fili looked back at Bilbo. “Of course! Didn't the wizard tell you?”

“Mr. Boggins, it's going to be so much fun!” Kili said, grabbing his brothers arm and pulling him into the kitchen.

“It's Baggins.” Bilbo said half heartedly. Another knock at the door had him turning around, looking at the round green wood warily. With a huff of air, Bilbo limped over to it and pulled it open, watching with a bit of amusement as eight dwarves tumbled on the floor at his feet with a wizard standing at the rear, guffawing. 

“Get off me ya great lump!” A red haired dwarf was shoving at a grey haired one with similar looks.

“Gandalf.” Bilbo sighed.

After everyone was up and standing, Bilbo took control of the situation, or as much as he could. “Alright, please place your weapons in this corner here, you're boots over here and hang your coats up over there.” There was grumbling and shoving involved, but they all did as they were told, Bilbo noted a tad bit smug.

Then he lost control again.

“Those are my plates! Please... careful! Not my wine, Not my wine! Put that back! I say put that back! You can't use that chair, it's an antique! My grandpa Mungos! Please don't take my jam!”

In the midst of the chaos, Bilbo kept seeing things. Glimpses of certain mannerisms and familiar faces in some of the dwarves- sorry, dwarrow, as he was corrected by a stuttering Ori who asked to browse his books and maps. Bilbo’s face softened for a moment at the uncertainty that reminded him of Molly the pathologist. 

“Yes but be careful! Some of those maps and tomes have been passed down for generations!”

“Yes Mister Bilbo! Thank you!” Ori said with a huge grin before rushing into the library. Bilbo sighed again for what seemed to be the millionth time before getting swept away once more. When everyone sat down to eat, Bilbo did not join them, didn't even stay in the same room. He continued seeing faces from London in some of them and he didn't want to make a scene. His leg was screaming at him suddenly and his left hand wouldn't stop trembling. Gandalf caught sight of the hobbit staring at his pantry and came over. 

“Bilbo, why don't you rest your leg?”

“Damn my leg!” He spat. The clatter in the hall died down for a moment before starting up again, quieter than before. Then a voice spoke up from the doorway. A voice that….

“Gandalf, would you like us to save you any food for later?”

Bilbo closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and turning around. There stood a dwarf with long hair, styled in a way that resembled a four pointed star with his eyebrows braided and very intricate braids in his beard and mustache. It was his eyes; that very pale colour that seemed to shine between blue and green and grey. Those eyes that held so much intelligence and brightness and even slight naivety. Those eyes that looked at Bilbo with….

“No, thank you, Nori. I believe that what I had will suffice for tonight.” Nori nodded sharply before he spun around, walking back to the others.

Bilbo took a few deep breaths, trying to control his heartbeat that was racing and felt like it would beat out of his chest and into that hall full of dwarrow. When he finally calmed himself he opened his eyes to see that Gandalf had wandered off and Ori stood in front of him again. 

“Mr. Bilbo, what should I do with my plate?” The younger dwarf asked, holding up the empty plate.

“Give it here, Ori!” Fili called, taking it and throwing it to Kili.

What follows should have driven Bilbo mad, but just made him crack a smile. While his mothers fine china was getting tossed around like it was children's toys, The hobbit made an attempt at being stern and putting a stop to it all. Instead, they started singing and by the end of it, all the dishes were cleaned and stacked on the counter neatly. They all start laughing then, Bilbo chuckling along, unintentionally meeting Nori’s eyes that, at that moment, shone like the sun.

Then came three loud knocks at the door. Bilbo ripped his gaze away from Nori and walked to the door. Gandalf was already opening the door, letting a dark haired dwarf in. Bilbo didn't play very much attention to him when he felt Nori’s presence behind him. Then, all he could focus on was the same presence that had surrounded him for years back in another time. When Nori nudged his shoulder gently, Bilbo snapped back to attention. “Sorry?”

“Bilbo Baggins, I would like you to meet the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.”

Bilbo studied the new dwarf, then he really studied him. He was wearing very nice clothes. Nicer than the others. He was important. His sword hilt was worn as he unclasped his coat and the weapon became visible. He was a fighter. Bilbo noted his boots were well worn, but looked to be somewhat new. Well traveled, then. His mail was dirty, Bilbo cold make out scratches all over it. He was attacked, recently. Then he looked at his face.

The lines around the dwarfs eyes were deep, telling of years of struggle and stress. His eyes showed stress as he bundled his cloak in his hands, which Bilbo saw were scarred and had rings. One in particular caught his eye then. 

“You are a king.” Bilbo stated.

Thorin stepped closer to the hobbit. “Yes, I am. What of it?”

Bilbo looked back at Nori and saw pride in his eyes.

“Nothing. It's- It's really nothing, I just-”

“Axe or sword?”

“E-excuse me?” Bilbo stuttered, looking back at Thorin.

“What is your weapon of choice?”

“Um, if you must know,” Bilbo said, annoyed at the rudeness of this dwarf, “I have some skill at Conkers, but I fail to see how that is relevant.”

“Thought as much. Looks more like a grocer than a burglar.”

That's it.

“Burglar? No, I am no burglar. I am a healer. A damn good one. Before you go writing people off, you should know them first, at least a bit. Now while I am a healer, I can cause you more pain in your body just by pressing on a bit of skin with my finger. I know how to cut you open and make it so you won't bleed out and die, but I can also cut you open and save you from a knife to the gut. I can throw a pebble at you in such a way that it could kill you instantly, or I could aim a bit higher or lower and only knock you out. Now, we have established that you are a king, but you are not my king, and you are being very rude to someone who has opened his doors and pantry to your company, fed them and, if it wanted, a place to rest.”

No one spoke for a moment before Kili let out a small giggle. Fili hushed him, a small smile on his face. Thorin looked furious, not quite glaring at the hobbit, so much as analyzing him before nodding his head reluctantly in acknowledgement. 

“Now, why don't we all go sit down and talk about our plans.” Gandalf cajoled, turning around towards the table. A few grumbles sounded but they all did what they were told, following behind the grey robes. Only Bilbo was left behind in the entryway. He paced the floor for a moment, doing some simple breathing exercises to calm himself down before joining the others.

A lot of things have happened in a very short amount of time, Bilbo noted. Then he thought back to when he was John Watson. A lot of things happened in short time then too, he thought, thinking of Moriarty and Sherlock on top of St. Bart's roof. Of going from having a nice flat and a best friend to being by himself and moving to a bedsit, Baker Street becoming too expensive for him and the memories, both good and bad being too much for him. Now he has found his best friend again, or rather he found him. His house has been overrun by dwarrow. A dwarf king is in his house! And Bilbo described a few ways that he could both kill him and save him! Oh dear!

“Oh dear!” Bilbo moaned out softly.

“Mr. Boggins? Are you coming?” Kili asked, sticking his head into the entryway.

“Yes, yes just give me a moment.” Bilbo said quietly. Kili walked over and placed a hand on the hobbits shoulder.

“Did you know that Mr. Holmes-” Kili whispered.

“I know.” Bilbo breathed out. “His eyes are...just the same.”

Kili squeezed his shoulder before nudging him towards the hall where the table was. “Come on. Nori saved you a plate.”

Bilbo cracked a smile. “So he actually eats in this world then?”

Kili laughed. “I remember reading your blogs, how he was difficult to convince to eat.” Bilbo laughed too.

“Yes well, he ate more often when we moved into the country.”

“To keep bees, aye?”

“Yes. It was his dream job after being a consulting detective. Couldn't have said no to the face he made when he told me.”

“I’d like to hear more about that.” Kili told him.”So would Fili.”

“I’ll tell you two more later.” Bilbo told him, walking into the hall.

“What news from Ered Luin? Did they all come?” Balin asked Thorin as he ate a plate of food. When Bilbo took a seat against the wall, Fili came over with another plate and passed it over with a smile. Bilbo smiled in thanks, keeping one ear in on the conversation being had in front of him. He didn't speak until he heard the word quest.

“You’re going on a quest?” Bilbo inquired. 

“Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light.”

Bilbo scowled at Gandalf. He just started eating and this was his house, not the wizards! Kili jumped up. “I’ll get some candles! Where are they?” The dark haired dwarf looked to Bilbo with a grin. Bilbo nodded in thanks. 

“Just in the drawer in the table down the hall.” Bilbo said, pointing in the direction. Kili was off like a shot and back just as fast with a handful of candles and their holders. He quickly set them up on the table and Gandalf lit them with his magic. Then he watched as the wizard pulled a map out of his robes and laid it out on the table. Bilbo finished his foord swiftly and leaned in between Gandalf and Thorin. “The Lonely Mountain?”

Bilbo listened as they talked about portents and dragons. He watched as Ori proclaimed that he wasn't afraid and the others yelling in agreement. He couldn't help but think of Mycroft when Dori shoved Ori back into his seat with a glance at Nori. Then Dori glanced at Bilbo and the hobbit quickly re-evaluated that claim. Maybe Dori was Mycroft…

Then Kili, bless him, pointed out that Gandalf was a wizard, therefore he must have killed plenty of dragons in his past. Bilbo laughed as the wizard stuttered as all the dwarrow focused on him. Thorin looked at him with a look that screamed ‘how are you going to get out of this now without breaking my Company's collective hearts?’ Before Balin continued on about no way inside the mountain.

Gandalf handed Thorin a key and Bilbo took in the information passed around. Secret invisible doors, hidden messages in the map, sneaking into a mountain that contains a Dragon...

“And that why we need a Burglar!” Ori exclaimed, looking at Bilbo.

“Mmm. A good one too. An expert, I’d imagine,” Bilbo said looking at Nori. Nori stared right back, bringing Doris attention to him sharply before snapping over to the hobbit. Definitely Mycroft then.

“And are you?” Gloin asked

Bilbo looked over to the redhead. “What?”

“He said he’s an expert!” Oin crowed.

“Nope!” Bilbo said cheerfully. “Not a burglar, only a healer and on occasion, a fighter.”

“A fighter?” Thorin said, studying the hobbit. “What truly is your preferred weapon?”

‘A gun’, Bilbo desperately wanted to say, missing the feeling of cool metal in his palm, the kickback of a bullet being forcefully ejected from the barrel at top speed only to impact in the enemy’s body. The feel of it resting against his back when he walked down the streets of London with Sherlock by his side.

Instead he answered, “I am handy with a slingshot. I can shoot a bow, but not as well. I am passable with a sword.” Bilbo had forced himself to be able to handle other weapons and learn to use them correctly and at the best of his capabilities after the Fell Winter.

“Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet.” Gandalf spoke up. “In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There’s a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he’s got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself.” He then looked imploringly at Thorin. “You must trust me on this.” 

“Fine.”

“What?”

“We’ll do it your way.” 

“Really, please don't-”

“Balin, give him the contract.”

Bilbo found a roll of parchment shoved in his hands and he stepped back a few paces with a sigh away to read it. He found himself reading out loud before a series of words caught his eyes.

“Lacerations… evisceration… incineration?”

“Oh, aye!” Bofur piped up from where he was puffing on his pipe. “Melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye, he will.”

“Mmmhmmm.”

“Think furnace with wings!” Bofur continued. “Flash o’ light, searing pain, then poof! A pile o’ ash!”

At that moment, all Bilbo could picture was Moriarty as a dragon, burning everything and everyone he loved until they were, as Bofur said, a pile of ash.

Everything was catching up to him, Bilbo realized as he started trembling a bit. Sherlock was somehow here, and possibly Mycroft, which meant anyone else from his old life could very well be in this one too. He could feel himself going into shock then, the last few hours becoming too much for him to handle sober and conscious. So he did the sensible thing any hobbit would do in his situation.

“Yeeaah, no.”

Bilbo took a few steps towards the door before falling in a faint.


	2. An Unexpected Party Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo wakes up.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already seen, go reread the first chapter. I have added more than the 300 words that were there.

“-eally now brother, do you think this wise?”

“Of course not! But he is here! It's been so long!”

“But Nori-”

“Sherlock?” John mumbled, turning his face towards the semi-familiar voice, eyes still closed.

“Right here John.”

Bilbo felt a hand, much thicker than he was used to, slide into his own smaller one. “Guess I’m still shorter than you, huh?”

A gruff laugh huffed it's way out of Sherlock's lungs and for a moment, Bilbo could swear he was in 221B Baker Street after a run through the streets chasing murderers and serial killers. Mrs. Hudson would be downstairs making tea and John and Sherlock would spend the night talking about nothing important, enjoying each others company.

Then he opened his eyes.

Nori was kneeled next to the chair he was sitting in, face showing his concern. “Not Sherlock.”

“I am, I just go by Nori here.” Nori said.

“Yes, he is still Sherlock, trust me in this,” Dori said with a scowl, puffing off his pipe. “He gets into almost as much trouble here than he did in London.”

“I’m a thief.” Nori proclaimed proudly.

“Good for you. Can't very well steal crystal ashtrays from Buckingham Palace anymore though.” Bilbo joked.

“He does worse.” Dori complained. “He steals from kings and other very important people.” Nori shrugged and brought a pipe to his mouth. Bilbo noticed it was the pipe Thorin was using at the dinner table and cracked a smile.

“You didn't.” Nori only smirked.

“Good job deducing he was a king, by the way.” 

“Yes, well, we should get back. We need to finish planning the path we will take.”

“To the Lonely Mountain?” Bilbo clarified. Nori nodded. 

“You will sign the contract, of course.” He stated.

Bilbo stopped and looked hard at Nori. They were still Sherlock’s eyes, even if he went by a different name and had a different face. The longing in them were clear as day for Bilbo. He wanted to go on another adventure with John. Bilbo. Same thing.

How could he deny his best friend that? His secret crush of decades, as they lived together before dying in the country with Sherlock's bees.

“Yes.” Bilbo said. Nori’s whole face brightened.

“Terrific! Let go!”

Nori dragged Bilbo out of the kitchen with Dori following behind and into the sitting room where everyone else was. 

“He will sign.” Nori said, pushing Bilbo in front of Balin and Thorin. Both raised a brow.

“Um, yes. I will. Can I see the contract again?” Bilbo asked slightly meek with all the attention suddenly on him.

Thorin looked to Balin who shrugged but passed the roll of parchment over. Bilbo glanced over the rest of the terms before walking over to his desk and signing Bilbo Baggins in ink. He blew on it for a moment before passing it back over to Balin, who glanced over it himself before rolling it up.

“It seems that everything is in order.” Everyone watched as the old dwarf tucked it in his pack with the rest of the contracts. “Welcome, Bilbo Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.”

Everyone starts cheering and Bilbo can't help but smile. As they calm down, Thorin starts humming. Slowly, the other dwarrow join in.

“Far over the Misty Mountains cold….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bother me at Bootsrcool.tumblr.com


	3. Roast Mutton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of travel and Trolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Thursday. It is still not 100%, but its over 75%, so....
> 
> THIS IS NOT BETA-READ. I WILL BE GIVING IT A BETTER LOOKING AT WHEN I HAVE THE TIME! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES AND ERRORS.

Bilbo woke to the sounds of snoring and packing. Pre-dawn light was filtering in through the windows and Bilbo sat up, stretching his legs and back. He rolled his shoulders as he got out of bed, going about getting dressed and washing up. While he did, he thought about last night.

So many events occured and Bilbo wasn't completely convinced this wasn't all a really good dream. When he stepped in the sitting room though, he saw Ori, Kili and Fili sleeping near each other while Thorin, Dwalin, Balin and Gloin pack everything away. Oin was taking inventory of his herbs and other medicine and Bofur and Bifur were whittling away at blocks of wood by the fireplace.

“I’ll make us a quick breakfast,” Bilbo said to the other dwarrow quietly before going into the kitchen and pantry to see what was salvageable. There he found Bombur, Dori and Nori packing away all the dried meats that Bilbo had.

“Is there anything left to make a breakfast with?” Bilbo questioned the three with a smile. Nori looked up and grinned as Dori did his own ‘smile’, screaming insincerity. Bombur nodded thoughtfully, passing over a few chains of sausages and a large bowl of potatoes.

“I think there are a dozen eggs left in the ice box,” the large dwarf said with a smile. Bilbo nodded.

“That's perfect. I’ll make some spiced hashers. Someone will have to go without an egg though.”

“Ori shall have mine,” Dori said. “He’s still growing, he needs to eat.”

“Right. I’ll start up the stove.” Bilbo said as he walked out, trying not to look back at Nori. It was so surreal still. Yavanna, it was surreal that thirteen dwarrow have appeared in his smial.

Bilbo started up breakfast and halfway through Bombur joined him and together they had fifteen meals ready to be eaten. With the food was called, Kili and Fili were the first ones in the kitchen and grabbing their food, Ori right behind them. The rest trickled in and out as they finished packing and making their way to the dining room to eat. When Oin took his, Bilbo asked if he would follow him to look at his medical supplies and if he wanted to take any of it. Then Oin looked on in awe as Bilbo opened the door to his small surgery room. 

It was like an OR. Actually, it was John’s OR. There was a bed a foot from the wall by the window with bedside tables on either side. On one side of the room was a bookshelf full of books and jars. adjacent to that was another shelf with organizers, sorting out herbs and tools. He has saved a handful of lives in this room when sickness hits twice a year. He brought back a drowned faunting a few times after a trip too close to the river. This is where he was John, the army doctor, not Bilbo, the hobbit.

Oin gaped at all the books and tools and herbs in the room. Most of the books were ones that Bilbo himself wrote to pass on his knowledge of medicine to others in the Hobbiton and the Shire. He would prefer to make more copies and give them to the humans and, if they were interested, the dwarrow. Maybe they had ways to improve Bilbo’s techniques, or use them to better their own.

“Is there anything in here you think we should take along?” Bilbo asked the dwarf, who was peering inside the jars of pickled roots and leaves.

“Lad, I’d say take the whole room!” Oin exclaimed, picking up a jar. “Wha’s this now?”

“Burdock roots. They help fight infections and are a pain killer.”

“I use ginger root.” Oin said, nodding to his pack. Bilbo winced.

“Painful though.” Oin nodded in agreement. “Garlic is a good one too.”

“Aye. Hard to find in the mountains.”

“We'll then, let's see what we can bring.”

Bilbo and Oin spent the next hour picking through the supplies and Bilbo explaining his techniques with healing internal injuries by cutting into them. Oin was shocked and a bit disturbed, but Bilbo promised him that he had saved a dozen lives doing this. They finally got everything repacked and Bilbo ran into his room to grab his own pack. He looked around and grabbed his wetskin and rolled it into his bedroll, pinning them on top of his bag. When he walked out into the dining room, everyone was done eating and ready to go. Day had broken.

\-----------------

Bilbo locked up Bag End and gave his green door a pat, hoping he would see it again someday before walking to the fence where the dwarrow were gathered. “Do you want me to lead us out of Hobbiton? I know the faster routes out.”

“Yes,” Dwalin growled. “This lout here will get us lost.” he said, nodding at Thorin. Thorin flushed a bit and scowled but nodded in agreement. Bilbo snickered and turned around.

“”What about the ponies?” Gloin asked. Bilbo froze. Ponies?

\---------

Bilbo sneezed. Again. 

After getting their ponies from a handler in Hobbiton, Bilbo tried to walk next to the group but Fili and Kili were having none of it. They had lifted him onto a pony named Myrtle and Bilbo hasn't stopped sneezing since. His handkerchief was used more in the first day leaving Hobbiton than in a year!

At the end of the day they had reached the borders of the Frogmorton. That was when some trouble started.

“What does that foolish hobbit think he’s doing?”

“Are those dwarves?!”

He’s got a pack!”

“What in Yavanna’s name?”

The whispers followed Bilbo and the company the whole way through the village where they entered an inn. “We may as well sleep in a bed while we can,” Thorin had said as they split a few rooms between them. Bofur, Bombur and Bifur paired up in one room, Gloin and Oin in another. Dwalin and Balin bunked together and Thorin took a room for himself, as did Gandalf. Dori dragged Ori and Nori away before Bilbo could get a word in and then Kili and Fili dragged the hobbit into a room with them where he was promptly tugged in between the young dwarrow.

“Are you alright?”

“Mr. Boggins?”

Bilbo looked up at the two boys. “I’m fine.”

“Why were they being so rude? Aren’t hobbits nice like you?”

Bilbo took the moment to appreciate the innocence in these boys. “Not all hobbits are, no. Compared to other races, hobbits have it the easiest. We do not go to war, nor do we fight very often with wildlife or other beasts. We grow our own food and only trade with some merchants. Hobbits cherish comfort and food above most things, so any hobbit who deviates from that becomes a bit of an outsider.”

“The hobbits from this morning were nice.” Fili noted. Bilbo smiled, thinking how Hamfast Gamgee looked over Bilbo and the company of dwarrow when the hobbit visited his neighbour to give him the keys to Bag End and only smiled with a promise to look after the garden while he was away. 

“Yes, but they have grown up with me and my odd quirks. I have also helped most of them at one time or another. Most hobbits passed here will not know me and will see me as a gentlefolk travelling with non-gentlefolk.”

Kili and Fili looked at each other sadly before manhandling the smaller creature to the bed and snuggled on either side of him.

“Don't listen to anything they say.” Fili said seriously on Bilbo’s left., curling his arm around Bilbo’s shoulders.

“They have to get through us before getting to you.” Kili added, wrapping his arms around the hobbits middle.

“Boys,” Whispered Bilbo. He couldn't help but smile at their antics. “Go to sleep. We’ve a long way to go before the Lonely Mountain.”

“Yes Mister Boggins!” They chirped together.  
\----------------------

The second morning started out much like the first. By the time the sun was rising, everyone was ready to head out after purchasing a meal to eat while they travel. 

The roads were already getting crowded in the early morning with workers moving about. Kili and Fili stuck close to Bilbo as they mounted their ponies and packs. Every now and then a hobbit would pass them and sneer at Bilbo, or point at him and snicker to their companions. Bilbo shrugged it off; they don't know who he is or what he had done. Their opinions didn't matter.

Other dwarrow of the company apparently didn't feel the same.

“What are you lookin’ at?” Nori spoke up from where he was riding behind the hobbit. The hobbit he was talking to was staring at Bilbo in a mix of shock and disgust. He quickly turned red and walked away and Bilbo looked back at the thief with a small smile as they traveled out of the village and onto the East road. After a week of travel, they reach Bree. The weather had shined down on them so far, with the worst being a bit of overcast for a day a few days after leaving Bag End.

It was a bit before suppertime when they entered Bree and with a look from Thorin, he motioned to the Prancing Pony. “We’ll rest for the night, resupply and head out at dawn. Everyone nodded and Gandalf and Thorin walked into the inn to book the rooms while the rest of the company split up to get the shopping done faster. Bilbo went with Nori and Dori to get any odd ends that would be useful.

“There are things that men use, break and throw away,” Dori explained as they entered a shop that looked to sell junk. “Dwarrow can fix these things, usually with only a bit of tinkering. Nori is especially good with finding hidden treasures.” 

“You always did see the value in things everyone else wrote off,” Bilbo commented with a smile. Nori nodded in thanks before disappearing behind shelves of what looked like broken jewelry.

Bilbo and Dori waited by the front of the shop; Dori stared around their location, sometimes making eye contact with hobbits and men that wandered too close.

“Did you always know you were Mycroft?” Bilbo asked quietly, breaking the silence. Dori looked over and tilted his head, considering the question.

“Not nessesarily. I had dreams of London for a few decades. After we settled down in the Blue Mountains, I awoke with the memories intact.”

“Yes, I woke on the morning of my forty ninth birthday with the memories.” Bilbo said.

“Hmm. That was last year?”

“Yes.”

“Last year Nori came to me and asked me where you were.”

Bilbo smiled, thinking of how he first searched the whole smial looking for Sherlock. “I would have asked my mother where Sherlock was if she were still alive.”

“Hey!”

The hobbit and dwarf looked over to see an angry hobbit marching towards them. She marched up to Bilbo and halted right in front of him. 

“What do you think you are doing, travelling with dwarves?”

“Sorry?” Bilbo said in shock.

“You! Are travelling with the likes of them!”

“Yes and?” Bilbo said, becoming impatient.

The hobbit opened her mouth to continue but stopped when Dori stepped forwards.

“Excuse me, miss, but you must forgive me for interrupting. This issue you have with my companion seems to be none of your business. Am I wrong?”

The hobbit gaped at him, her face turning red with anger.

“No, I don't believe I am. You can go now,” Dori said with a shooing motion of his hand. Bilbo snickered as she snapped her mouth closed and spun around, marching away. Bilbo could imagine steam coming out of her ears in anger.

“Thank you.” Dori eyed Bilbo over before giving a curt nod. Bilbo smiled, knowing it was the best acknowledgement he would get then. Nori came back out a few minutes later with a bag. He smirked at the two of them and nodded to his bag.

“This will make us a few gold coins in the morning.”

“Can I watch you fix them?” Bilbo asked. Nori smiled and nodded.

“Yes, let us finish up our shopping so we can eat,” Dori said as he walked off down the street. Bilbo and Nori smirked at each other before following.  
\---------------------

Bilbo was feeding his pony Myrtle when he heard the screams and howls. His mind flew into the past, during the Fell winter and hearing wolves howling and crying as they took down wandering hobbits. “What was that!?”

“Orcs.” Kili said seriously.

“Orcs?” Bilbo looked over in the direction the screams were heard.

“Throat-cutters. They'll be dozens of them down there.” Fili put in. “The lowlands are crawling with them.”

“They attack in the wee small hours of the night, when everyone is sleeping. All that's left is a lot of blood.”

Bilbo shot them unamused looks when they started snickering. “You think that's funny?”

Fili glanced up at him and lost his smile. “No. Sorry Mister Boggins.” He nudged his brother. Kili looked up and saw the expression on the hobbits face. 

“Oh, Mahal, sorry Mister Boggins!” Kili’s eyes grew big. “We didn't mean anything by it.”

Bilbo sighed and opened his mouth to say that all is forgiven, just watch who is in hearing distance, but Thorin got there first. 

“No, you didn't. You two know nothing of this world.” He said coldly before stomping over to the edge of the cliff they had set camp on. Bilbo watched for a minute as he watched over the lowlands when Balin came over and explained about how Thorin had fought in a war against orcs and had lost his brother, Frerin and his grandfather, Thror. His father, Thrain, had disappeared and was not found.

“Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King.”

By now, all the dwarrow were awake and staring over where Thorin was standing in awe. The king turned around to face the company with a sad but determined face. There was one thing though, that didn't make fit into place.

“What happened to the Pale Orc?”

Bilbo saw Nori glance over to him, eyes flashing in pleasure that Bilbo asked the question. That meant that Nori had seen the same thing but wasn't in the position to speak up.

“That filth died of his wounds long ago.” Thorin growled.

“But…” Bilbo said, raising his hand slightly as if to be called on by a teacher. “But did you find a body? I mean…” Bilbo hastley backtracked as Thorin glowered in his direction. “In my experiences, you can't say that someone is dead unless you see a body.”

“The blood loss would have taken him down within the hour,” Balin said, squinting at the hobbit. 

“But you need to have seen a body.” Bilbo repeated stubbornly. “You can't claim he is dead without proof.”

“I had cut his arm off at the elbow.” Thorin growled.

“But you didn't take his head.”

Thorin opened his mouth but that was when Gandalf stepped in. “Enough of this for tonight. We will be heading out in a few hours. Let us get what rest we can before moving on. There will be no resting once we reach the Misty Mountains.”

Thorin nodded reluctantly, shooting glares at Bilbo, but the hobbit didn't feel bad. All he could think about was Sherlock's body on the pavement outside of St. Barts and how he never got to examine it properly. If he had been given just one minute, he would have been able to tell that Sherlock was alive. Thorin hadn't even seen a body. For all they knew, Azog was still out there.

Nori came over while everyone was settling down. “You don't believe the Pale Orc is dead.” Bilbo stated.

Nori shook his head, glancing over where Thorin was sitting, keeping watch with Dwalin. “No.” 

Bilbo nodded his head stiffly before laying down on his bedroll. He didn't sleep very well that night. 

\---------------------

 

A fortnight later, the company was wet and miserable. Their luck with the weather ran out two days ago and it was raining as if the Valor were crying down on them. Bilbo didn't mind it too much, he loved the rain as John Watson and he loved it just as much as Bilbo Baggins. He also had packed his wetskin, so he was comfortably dry under his clothes. The others not so much.

“Mister Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?” Dori asked with barley forced politeness. Bilbo could imagine his eyebrow twitching slightly the way it did when Sherlock particularly annoyed Mycroft.

“It is raining, master dwarf. It will continue to rain until the rain is done.” Gandalf announced, turning his head to look back at the line of soaked dwarrow and one hobbit. Looking at Dori, he said, “If you wish to change the weather, you should have found yourself another wizard.”

“Are there any?” Bilbo asked curiously.

“Hmm?”

“Other wizards? Are there others?”

“There are five of us,” Gandalf started. “Saruman, the White, the greatest of our order. Then there are two Blue wizards.” Gandalf paused, thinking. “You know, I can't quite remember their names. It has been some time.”

“And the fifth?” Nori asked from behind Bilbo.

“That would be Radagast, the Brown.”

“And is he a great wizard?” Bilbo questioned.

“Or is he more like you?” Nori finished.

“I think Radagast is a great wizard, in his own way. He is a kind and gentle soul who prefers the company of animals over people. He watches over the forest lands of the East. A good thing too, for evil is always trying to gain a foothold in this world.”

“Will we run into him on our path?” Ori asked shyly. Gandalf hummed in thought.

“It is possible. Last I heard he was in the Greenwood. We will have to go through it to get to Erebor.”

Thorin didn't comment as they continued on through the rain. 

\---------------------

“You what!?”

Kili and Fili look down at their feet. “We may have lost Daisy and Bungo.”

“They can't have gone far!” Kili said quickly.

“We should tell Thorin.”

“No!” Kili and Fili both exclaim before turning red. 

“I mean,” Fili said, “Let’s not worry him. We were thinking that as our burglar and detective sidekick, you could look into it?”

“Please?” Kili added.

Bilbo looked the two young dwarrow over before sighing. “Fine, alright. But the first sign of trouble, I want you to run and get Thorin. Is that clear?”

“Yes Mister Boggins.” They chorused. Bilbo nodded and started to walk around, looking for evidence on what took the ponies or where they went. It didn't take long to find it.

“Something big knocked those trees down.” The hobbit turned to see where the two boys were still standing. “How have you not noticed this? How did you not see or hear it happen, for Yavannas sake!?”

“Uhhhh,” Kili said. Fili looked helpless and Bilbo shook his head. 

“No nevermind, I don't want to know right now. Lets see where this takes us.”

The three of them follow the uprooted trees before Fili pointed towards some bushes. “I think there’s a light over there!”

“Stay down,” Warned Bilbo as the three of them duck and make their way towards the light Fili had seen. Suddenly Fili came to a halt, Kili stopping right on his heels. Laughter filled the air for a moment. “What is it?” Bilbo hissed.

“Trolls,” Kili breathed. Bilbo leaned around the brothers and saw a giant fire with a pot resting on top. Two giant beasts sat around it while a third carried two ponies in his arms. 

“It has Myrtle and Minty!” Bilbo said. He turned to Kili. “Go and get Thorin and Nori.”

“But,” Kili protested.

“No buts!” Bilbo glared at the dark haired dwarf. “Go and get Thorin and Nori! Hurry!”

“What do you want me to do?” Fili asked seriously. Bilbo turned back to the clearing where they trolls were in. There was a pen made where the ponies were in now. The fire was a good few feet away with all the trolls backs turned to the pen.

“Give me your sharpest sword. I’m going to free the ponies. That should buy us some time.”

“What if they see you?” Fili asked, quickly pulling out two short swords and passed one to the hobbit.

“Quickly, what do you know about trolls?”

“They are large, eat whatever they can get their hands on, they hoard treasure, they turn to stone in sunlight, they are very stupid, they are gross…”

“That's fine. I can work with that.” Bilbo took a deep breath. “Now, if they see me, this is what I want you to do.”

\--------------------------

Bilbo quietly snuck behind the trolls and to the pen, petting the closest pony to him before working on the ropes keeping them trapped. Everytime a troll started to turn, Bilbo would duck down and hide in a few bushes near him, waiting for them to turn back to the fire before working on the ropes again. Soon he had freed them and as silently and swiftly as he could, sent them towards the camp. Bilbo could see Fili on the other side of the tree line, guiding them further towards camp. Past him, he could just make out some of the other dwarrow in the trees. 

Once they were clear, Bilbo snuck to follow the ponies when he heard a gasp from ahead of him and twirled on his feet only to get a glimpse of a large hand coming down on him.

“Oi! Wha’ ‘o we ‘ave ‘ere?”

“As long as it aint mutton, I don't care,” 

“Bilbo squirmed in the grip on him. It was covering his head, but not yet suffocating him. “Excuse me.”

“Hmm?”

Another hand gripped his legs tightly and Bilbo winced but then the other hand moved from his face and he took a large breath to fill his lungs.

“Hello!” Bilbo looked at the trolls and waved.

‘Hi!” One of the trolls waved back. Perfect.

“How is your night going?” Bilbo asked, glancing over to the trees to see that Thorin had a hand on Fili and Kili’s shoulders. Looks like they tried to jump to his rescue. Bilbo rolled his eyes.

“Wot are ye?” The troll gripping his legs demanded. 

Bilbo huffed. “Isn’t that obvious?”

“No.” The third troll said, leaning forwards towards him. Bilbo tried hard to keep a pleasant face on as a breeze filled with the smell of rot drifted over him.

“Well, I am a hobbit!”

“A hobbit?”

“Or was it elf today?” Bilbo mused.

“You no elf.” The second troll said. “I seen elf before. You are too small.”

“Oh? Are you sure?” Bilbo asked with a tilt of his head.

Then Nori strolled into the clearing calmly.

“Oh! It's an orc!”

Nori made a face at Bilbo but stopped a few feet in front of the four of them. “Hello,” he waved. The troll that waved to Bilbo then waved to Nori.

“And wot are YOU!?”

“I am a man.”

“But the hobbitelf said you was an orc!”

“He did? Then I guess that means I am an orc too.”

“You cannot be both an orc and a man!”

“Can't I?”

Bilbo snickered quietly. It was the same tone of voice as when the played Who am I during John's stag.

Just then, Fili walked into the clearing, stopping beside Nori. “Hello.”

The troll waved again, even though Fili didn’t wave.

“Now wot are you?” The first troll asked for the third time.

“I am a dwarf.” Fili claimed proudly.

No one said anything for a moment.

“That's it?” The second troll asked.

“What do you mean, is that it? Is being a dwarf not enough?” Fili asked indignantly.

“Well,”

“I thought he looked more like a warg,” Bilbo said.

“I was sure he was an animal,” Nori put in.

“You wot?”

“Hey!” Fili gathered their attention before pointing at the giant pot. “Are you cooking? What are you cooking?”

“West Nags,” The third troll said turning towards the pen. Seeing it empty, he panicked.

“Bert, Tom! The Nags ‘re gone!”

The three trolls look to the pen and the grip on Bilbo looseness. He quickly stabs the trolls hand, getting him to drop the hobbit.

“Oh! Sorry, did I hurt you?” Bilbo asked concerned, hiding the sword behind him. A glance at the sky said that dawn wasn't far.

“Yes,” growled the troll that had held him.

“I am most terribly sorry. My skin stabs things sometimes.”

The three trolls looked at him with wide eyes.

“After I die,” Bilbo continues, “the skin stays very sharp. Enough to rip up anything that touches me. The only way to make it stop is to be doused in high elves piss.”

Nori snorted and Fili grimaced but nodded.

“We can't eat him!” the third troll wailed.

“Bert, I'm starving!” The second troll said.

“Shut up William!” The first troll, Bert, said, hitting William with the ladle.

“What if we piss on ‘i'm. Would that work, d’you think?”

“Are you willing to take that risk?” Tom said. “I don't want to have to digest something that is going to kill me after ‘e is dead.”

“We could just skin him.” William said, reaching for his crude knife.

“Brilliant idea! How are we going to grab him now?”

Bilbo watched as Gandalf climbed a large rock across the clearing and raised his staff.

“The dawn shall take you all!”

\--------------------

“That worked out quite well,” Nori commented, looking over Bilbo for a moment before spinning away, walking over to Dori. Bilbo didn't miss the approving glint in his eyes.

“Great plan Bilbo!” Fili said as the hobbit gave him his sword back.

“It was a foolish plan!” Thorin said. “What would have happened if it didn't work? You three would have been dead!”

“No we wouldn't.” Fili said.

“I had a backup plan.” Bilbo told the king in exile.

Thorin still fumed.

Balin stepped in then. “What is done has been down. Now, we should pack up and move out.” the older dwarf advised.

Thorin nodded reluctantly.

“We should look for the hoard. Might be more gold we could use.” Kili said.

An hour later Bilbo was washing off in small stream. He had dirt and blood and who knows what else on him from where the trolls had grabbed him. Ori was seated by him, writing down in a journal.

“Are you documenting the quest?” Bilbo asked. Ori nodded.

“I’m an apprentice to be a royal scribe. What's a better way to get experience than to document a quest led by the king?”

The sound of footsteps had the two turning around to see Gandalf and Thorin coming over. They had obviously had an argument.

“Here,” Gandalf said to the hobbit, passing over a small sword. “This should arm you well enough.”

Bilbo took the sword and stepped back, testing its weight and balance. “Yes, this will do nicely.”

“It is an elven blade. You could not find a finer blade.” The wizard informs him. Bilbo nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Something’s coming!” A dwarf called out 

“Stay together and arm yourselves!” Gandalf called out.

Every one grouped together, weapons drawn. Bilbo had his sword out, legs spread.

Bushes up ahead start rustling and then s sled led by huge rabbits burst into the clearing they were in. On the sled was a tall man in brown robes and a staff.

Nori sidled up next to Bilbo to whisper in his ear. “Wizard, probably Radagast the Brown that Gandalf had told us about. He is scared and exhausted. He is very caring, as Gandalf had told us. He has recently been exposed to a darkness.”

Nori paused for a moment as Gandalf and the confirmed Radagast walk a few paces away to talk more privately. “He may seem mad, but he is intelligent and knows what he is talking about.”

“Is it anything we need to worry about?” Bilbo asked quietly. Nori shook his head. 

“I don't believe so. Gandalf may go with him though, later on. It seems whatever has happened is not in our direct path, but still in the same direction.” Bilbo nodded.

They watch the two wizards converse for a few minutes when a loud howl sounds, echoing through the trees. Bilbo jumps with a start, getting a confused look out of Nori. “Was that a wolf?”

“Not a wolf.” Bofur said, pulling his mattock free of where he stashed it after Radagast and Gandalf started talking. A warg suddenly appeared, jumping into the middle of the group. Thorin quickly kills it with his new sword before it could do any damage.

“In coming!” Kili warned as he notched an arrow and let it fly just as another warg appeared behind Nori and Bilbo on the opposite side of the clearing. It was a clean shot through the eye, killing the warg instantly as it fell down next to Bilbo. The hobbit quickly yanked the arrow out of the skull and handed it back to Kili. Ammo meant everything, a lesson he learned in Afghanistan. 

“Warg-scouts!” Thorin warned. “Which means an orc pack not far behind. We must go.”

Gandalf stalked over to the dwarf king. “Who did you tell you're quest about to? Besides you're kin?”

“No one!” Thorin said.

“Who did you tell!”

“No one, I swear! What is Durin’s name is going on?” Thorin exclaims.

“You are being hunted.” Gandalf said. Thorin stiffened.

“We need to get out of here!” Dwalin said, shouldering his packs.

“The ponies have bolted!” Ori said, voice tinged with panic.

“Calm down!” Bilbo told the young dwarf.

“I will draw them off.” Radagast said, going back to his sleigh of rabbits.

“Are you mad? These are Gundabad Wargs! They will outrun you!”

“And these are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I’d like to see them try,” The Brown wizard said with a smirk and wink.


	4. A Short Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivendell, Moon Runes, Elves, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, for some reason, this didn't post last week. Sorry!
> 
> A short rest that is 5690 words. Longest chapter yet, but there will be longer chapters later on, I think.
> 
> This has not been betaed, but I did look it and the chapter before over and fixed a few mistakes. There are probably more, sorry.

“We need to stay calm and not panic,” Bilbo told everyone. He and Thorin were in the front of the company. Bilbo said that he had experience in battle in open fields, not necessarily a lie. Those open fields just happened to be deserts and mountains most of the time. There were forests in Afghanistan, a fact that a lot of people didn't know.

“You can get us to a safer place for a bit?” Thorin hissed at him. Bilbo nodded.

“As long as the Brown wizard doesn't led them away erratically. We should be able to find a cave to rest in until the wargs are far enough away to get back into the forest.”

Thorin nodded reluctantly.

Nori crept up closer to Bilbo, Dori and Ori behind him.

“What is the plan, Master Baggins?” Dori asked.

“See those rock outcrops? We are going to take our time and hide behind them as Radagast leads the pack away. If anyone finds an opening, tell me. I will know if it is safe or not. No one runs away, we all stay together. If anything sneaks up on us, dispatch it as quietly as you can. Do not let it make any noise.” The dwarrow nodded in understanding.

“Bilbo, we should try for the-”

“Not now Gandalf,” The hobbit sent the wizard a warning look. ‘Don't talk about elves now.’

Bilbo watched as Radagast burst through the trees a few yards away from them. He waited until they were all visible in the open before motioning with his hands. “Right! Follow me.”

The dwarrow ran close together, Bilbo a few steps ahead of them and Thorin dropping back to take up the rear. They made it behind an outcrop and paused when Bilbo stopped, raising his hand. When he peered around the rocks, he could see Radagast leading them further away. Bilbo looked back and nodded his head, sprinting to the next outcrops.

They did this a few times, sometimes one of the dwarrow pointing out an opening. Bilbo would look inside or around it and shake his head. “Poisonous insects.” He mouthed before they moved on. At one point, Radagast had doubled back and Bilbo had to carefully maneuver everyone around the rock as the Brown wizard zoomed by a few meters away from their newest hiding spot. Another time, a warg had snuck up on them, but Kili quickly took it down before it could sound an alarm. They were over halfway across the field when they were spotted.

“This way!” Gandalf cried out, sprinting around the rock and towards another. Bilbo nodded after the grey robes. 

“Follow him!”

They all sprinted after the wizard and found there was an opening. Bilbo nodded again. “It's safe!” Everyone quickly slid down into it and huddled in the back, weapons drawn. A horn was heard and the sound of horses stamping around was deafening.

They all took a few steps back when an orc tumbled down into their hideout. Thorin came forwards and pulled an arrow out of it's chest. He inspected it for a moment before throwing it down in disgust. “Elves.” He spat.

“Thorin!” Dwalin called out from where he was exploring the cave. They all turn to look at him. “I cannae see where the path leads. Do we follow or no?”

“Follow it of course.” Bofur said, walking over to Dwalin.

“That would be wise,” Gandalf said. Thorin shot him a baleful look.

The company follow it, at times having to fall into line to squeeze through the more narrow parts. Finally, they reach the opening at the end and see a valley below a city.

“Wow.” Bilbo breathed out. 

“The valley of Imraldis. In Common tongue, it is known as another name.”

“Rivendell.”

“Yes.” Gandalf nodded his head. “The last Homely House east of the sea.” Thorin swings his head around to face the Grey wizard.

“Why have you led us here? You think the elves will give this quest their blessing? They will try to stop us!” He snarled.

“Of course they will! But we need answers to our questions.”

The company were uneasy but followed after Gandalf as they made their way into the valley.

At the gates to the city, they were greeted by a dark haired elf in fancy clothes.

“Mithrandir!”

“Lindir!”

The two tall folk greet each other as the dwarrow mutter to themselves uncertainty. “Stay sharp,” Thorin commanded, watching around himself.

“Where is Elrond? We must speak with him.” 

“My Lord Elrond is not here.” Lindir said with a smile.

“Where is he?”

The sound of hooves on stone had the company tenced. “Ifridî bekâr! Hold ranks!” Thorin commanded. Bilbo drew his sword, not knowing what was coming, but wanting to help. Fili, Kili and Ori were yanked into the center of the company and someone, Dwalin, Bilbo thought, tried to do the same for him. He stepped out of his range and came to stand next to Thorin. He watched as a dozen or so horses with elven riders circled the group aggressively. Bilbo snarled silently at the welcoming they were getting. Homely house his arse.

One elf with long brown hair breaks out of the circle of elves and comes next to Gandalf. “Mirthrandir!”

“Elrond! How good to see you!”

Bilbo made a face. How can he be so pleasant with these elves after the stunt they had just pulled. Obviously, the company had no idea what was happening, only that they were being threatened. Bilbo right alongside them. 

Thorin stepped forwards to greet the Elven Lord. He was looked on in recognition.

“Ah, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. I knew you're grandfather. You have the same bearing.”

Thorin made a face and was obviously about to insult the elf, and would have been his right to do so, but Bilbo was tired and hungry, so he elbowed the king in the side. Thorin grunted but nodded in acknowledgement. 

Elrond studied him a moment longer before turning towards the entrance. “Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin.” He said in his mother tongue.

“What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?” Gloin growled out.

Gandalf sighed in exasperation. “No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food.”

The company discuss amongst themselves for a moment before turning back to the elves. “Ah, well. In that case, lead on!”

Bilbo sighed, following Thorin into Rivendell. 

\------------------------

Bilbo thought it was amusing that the dwarrow would eat the veggies he would make them, but they wouldn't even try to eat greens from the elves.

“Come on, just try it. Just a mouthful.” Dori cooed at Ori. The young dwarf pushed his plate away from him.

“I don't like green food.” He complained. Bilbo snickered. 

“You ate the green food I made.”

“That's because you made it. It was good.”

Bilbo couldn't help but outright laugh at the pout on Ori’s face. Dori looked a few words away from pouting as well at his little brothers willingness to eat food that Bilbo made. Nori snickered from where he was sitting next to the hobbit.

“Where’s the meat?” Dwalin grunted, looking over a bowl of salad.

“Have they got any chips?” Ori asked.

Bilbo laughed again, taking a bite of his own salad before focusing on what was happening at the other end of the table.

Elrond was examining the elven swords found in the troll hoard. He was looking over Thorin’s new sword, flipping it over to observe the hilt before handing it back to the dwarf. “Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. It was forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well.”

Thorin used his manners and nodded in thanks, sheathing the blade. Gandalf then handed over his own sword.

“Ah, Glamdring. The Foe-Hammer. The sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the Goblin Wars of the First Age…”

Bilbo looks down at his own blade. It was small, probably a dagger to men and elves, but it was a decent sword for the hobbit, even a short sword for the dwarrow. Balin saw him glancing at it and shook his head. “I wouldn't bother laddie. Swords are named for the deeds they do in war.”

Bilbo scowled. “Are you saying my sword had not seen battle?”

Balin looked it over contemplatively. “I’m not all sure it's actually a sword, more of a letter opener.”

Bilbo sheathed his sword. “It is still a weapon. No matter the size, it will serve me well.”

Balin smiled then, a touch of sadness in it. “I really hope it does, Master Baggins.”

\-------------------

When Thorin, Balin and Gandalf got up to talk to Lord Elrond, Thorin came came over to Bilbo. “I would like you to join us,” He said.

Bilbo looked up at him in confusion. “Why do you need me?” Thorin studied the hobbit closely. 

“I believe,” he said quietly, eye intense, “that you give me a strength, instead of what I had perceived as a weakness. You inspire something in me that I do not want to let go of. You are also of a fresh mind. You ask the questions that we would dismiss over our own knowledge.”

Bilbo thought that over and nodded. It was similar to what Sherlock had told him once. “Yes. I will come.”

Thorin lost some of the tenceness in his shoulders. “Thank you.” He said, turning around and leading Bilbo to a large hall with moonlight filtering in through the open arches.

Lord Elrond was standing over by a balcony, waiting for Thorin. “May I see what you have?”

Thorin hesitated for a few moments before he walked over and handed the elf the map. Balin tried to step forwards and intercept him but Thorin shook his head.

They all watched as Elrond unfolded the map, taking his time reading over every inch of it. “Erebor. What is it you would like me to read in this map?” When he moved it in the moonlight beams, new ruins, though appearing scrambled, appeared at the bottom.

“Whatever you can,” Thorin requested reluctantly.

The elf nodded, trailing a finger across the new runes. “Cirth Ithil.”

“Moon Runes,” Translated Gandalf from where he was standing a few feet away from the elf.

“Moon Runes can only be read by the moonlight of the same shape and the same season as the day they were written in.”

“Can you tell when these were written?” Balin asked.

“The Valor shine their luck upon you, Thorin Oakenshield. These runes were written on a Midsummers Eve by the light of a waxing crescent moon, nearly two hundred years ago. That same moon will shine in two days from now.”

Thorin nodded again. “Thank you, Lord Elrond. Will you be willing to read them in two days?”

Elrond nodded back. “I will. I admit I am curious now. Not as curious as you I’d imagine. Any piece of Home is priceless, especially when that home is not something you can easily go back to.” Thorin's face contorted into pain for a moment before becoming expressionless again.

“Again, thank you.”

“I will make accommodations for your company to stay here for however long you have need of them.”

“Will there be meat at meals for now on as well?” Bilbo asked from where he stayed in the corner of the hall. The others looked to him in surprise and Bilbo shrugged his shoulders. “Ori, Kili and Fili and growing still. They need their meat. I also fancy the taste of beef over salads.”

Thorin cracked a smile and Gandalf outright laughed. Elrond smiled as well. “Yes, there shall be meat on everyone's plates during meals for now on. I am sorry for the way my cooks have disrespected Dwarf customs.” 

“All is forgiven,” Balin said with a thin smile. He was obviously not happy with Elrond learning of Dwarven secrets.

“Let us turn in. Your company may have free reign over the sparring grounds and your scholars over the library. I only ask that nothing is destroyed.”

“Thank you,” Thorin said once again.

“I did know your grandfather, before. I do see the resemblance strongly. I can only hope you will be as great a king, if not greater, than Thror was.”

Thorin tensed again and Bilbo took a step towards him, but the king only nodded and turned away, walking back in the direction to where the rest of the company were waiting. Bilbo quickly fell into step with him. “Alright?”

Thorin stayed silent for a few minutes before stopping and turning towards the hobbit. “I am. Thank you for coming. Your presence… helps.” Bilbo let a smile curve his lips.

“I am glad.”

Thorin continued walking. “Get some rest. We will be seeing how you are with a sword tomorrow.”

Bilbo nodded, still smiling before bounding ahead of Thorin to the hall the company were awaiting in. Thorin watched him go with a smile of his own.

\------------------

The next day, Bilbo was standing in front of Dwalin, his sword out and pointed at the large dwarf. Most of the company were standing a healthy distance away, watching the proceedings. Dwalin was grinning down at Bilbo with a practise sword. “For now we want you to get used to the weight and balance of your new blade. Now how much do you know of sword wielding?”

“A bit,” Bilbo said, widening his stance. “How about we have a quick spar and you can tell me what I’m doing wrong.” 

Dwalin nodded. “Sounds fair.” They both dropped into positions, one foot a bit in front of the other. Bilbo held his sword at shoulder level and waited patiently for Dwalin to make the first move.

It didn't take long.

Dwalin quickly stepped forwards and brought his sword down in a beginners swipe which Bilbo easily deflected, sliding his blade up and taking a stab at the dwarf. Dwalin spun out of the way, coming back around with a few more blows that the hobbit again blocked. They continued trading blows, Bilbo taking defence sometimes and going on the offence others. Dwalin was going easy on him, he knew that, but Bilbo wasn't making it too easy on him. When he saw an opening, he stepped forwards and parried, halting his arm inches before the blade would have made contact with Dwalins torso. They both stepped back and Dwalin grinned.

“Well done! Better than Kili when he started out.”

“Hey!” Kili protested.

“Your form could use some working on and speed, of course, but that will come with muscle memory and time. Your defence is good. For now we will work on your offence and form.”

For the next few hours, Dwalin had Bilbo practice some moves over and over. He had him stand in the same position for minutes on end, only moving when Dwalin called out an attack or defence which Bilbo would quickly perform before going back to the original position. When Dwalin called a halt, Bilbo slowly untensed his muscles.

“Go wash up before lunch,” the large dwarf commanded with a pat to the hobbits back. “We will practice more tomorrow and for an hour every day after we set camp when we are back on the road.” Bilbo nodded and thanked the hammer wielder, walking back to the wing that Elrond had let the company use during their stay.

When Bilbo walked into the bath, he was alone. With a sigh, the hobbit took off his clothes, stretching out his sore muscles as he slipped into the bath. The water was warm and Bilbo took a few minutes to soak before grabbing the soap. When he was washing his hair, he heard the door open and he looked up to see Nori entering the room.

“I didn't expect you to be so familiar with a sword,” the thief commented as he started to strip. Bilbo turned around with a blush.

“I taught myself. Had to after the Fell Winter.” Bilbo felt the water displace as the dwarf slipped in the bath.

“What happened?” Nori asked after a few minutes of washing himself.

“You can't deduce it?” Bilbo asked, turning to look at the dwarf.

Nori closed his eyes and let out a quiet breath. “I don't want to have to with you.”

Bilbo was silent for a few more minutes before leaning back against the edge of the pool. “I was twenty one when the snow came early. It started in November. The river had frozen and wolves and bandits were able to cross over into Hobbiton. A lot of hobbits died that winter.”

“You lost someone.” Nori stated.

Bilbo nodded. “My father. My mother died a few years after. Everyone said she died of a broken heart.”

Nori stayed silent but pressed his hand to Bilbo’s arm. 

“I took up learning how to fight again. Obviously there isn't any guns here.”

“Thorin could probably make one if you showed him the shapes. He is a very talented blacksmith.”

Bilbo laughed. God, Middle Earth would be driven into a more modern world if that happened. But Bilbo did miss a gun in his hand some bad.

They stayed silent as they finished washing up. When Bilbo stood up Nori stood up as well. There was only a foot between them. Bilbo couldn't look away from Nori’s eyes. When he saw those eyes flicker down to the hobbits mouth, Bilbo couldn't help but take a small step forward. Nori’s eyes snapped back up to Bilbo’s and took a step back.

“Do you think Mary is here?”

Bilbo stopped short. “What?”

“Mary. Your wife.”

“She is dead.” Bilbo said quickly.

“So were we. Now we are here.”

“Mary died… a long time ago.”

“What if she is here?”

Bilbo shook his head. “No. No.”

“”You would want to see her; see if she remembers too.”

“I won't.”

“What if she looks for you? Finds you?”

“Stop!”

“What if-”

“She died!” Bilbo said loudly. “She shot you, she died. We lived together. We grew old together. I have seen you at your worst and I have seen you at your best. I only had a few hours with Mary compared to the years I had with you.”

“All the more reason to find her.” Nori said. 

Bilbo stepped up right in front of Nori and looked up to his face. The dwarf’s eyes were wide in surprise, the pupils blown wide. Bilbo couldn't tell if it was lust or if he was only thinking hard. “I don't want to find Mary and I hope she doesn't find me.” Bilbo pressed a hand against Nori’s bearded cheek. The dwarf took a deep breath, not looking away from Bilbo’s own darker blue eyes. The hobbit smiled gently and leaned in to plant a kiss on Nori’s other cheek.

“John...”

“I’m leaving now.” Bilbo said, backing up. “We can talk more later.” Nori nodded, eyes fixed on the smaller creature. Bilbo smiled and turned, toweling off and getting dressed.

“But what if-’

“Nope!” Bilbo called, moving to the door. “No what ifs. We will talk more later.”

Bilbo walked back to his rooms with a goofy smile on his face. 

\------------------

At supper that night, everyone was happy to see many different meats on the table. At breakfast there were only sausages and at lunch, ham. Now there was beef, chicken, fish and pork chops. There were also steamed veggies and baked potatoes. The company were in a better mood compared to yesterday and Bilbo couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He had finally let Sherlock know how he felt, or rather he was just scratching the surface of how he felt towards the detective turned thief. Thorin was also more cheery, embarrassing Kili and Fili through stories of when they were babes.

Nori was silent through the meal, ignoring Dori and Ori when they tried to drag him into conversations. He had his ‘visiting my mind palace’ look on his face and Bilbo could imagine he was itching to bring his hands up in front of his face. Bilbo was weirdly happy that he had driven Nori to his mind palace to assumedly review all their interactions to find hints and clues of his long-time crush on his old flat- and later house-mate.

The next day went the same as the day before. Dwalin taught Bilbo more sword moves and after a few hours released him to wash up. Nori joined him in the bath again and they talked about London a bit.

“Remember that woman at the farmers market? The one who pestered you about what the exact quantity of nectar was drawn from the wildflowers?”

Nori snorted. “That was ridiculous. She obviously was trying to impress you.”

“Wh-what?” Bilbo exclaimed. “Why? How!”

Nori sighed heavily. “She was trying to somehow discredit me by making me look incompetent, not know the exact amount of nectar.” Nori looked over to the hobbit with a smirk. “She probably would have succeeded if you hadn't told her to either buy a jar or go away and to stop loitering.”

Bilbo let out a small giggle, seeing the affronted look on the womans face when he closed his eyes, the giggling becoming louder. He was so annoyed at the time that she would try and make Sherlock look stupid, he couldn't stand to sit there and watch her continue. The first hints of Sherlock’s back stiffening, John had put an end to it.

“Her fault for opening her mouth,” He shrugged.

Nori snorted again and they relaxed into the water for a few more minutes in silence. When Bilbo felt the water shift, he turned his head and opened his eyes to see Nori’s face in front of his own, a few inches apart. He jerked back in surprise.

Nori just leaned in closer, his eyes staring intently into Bilbos.

They stayed quiet, Bilbo letting Nori think and sort out whatever was on his mind. When Bilbo noticed the dwarfs pupils getting larger, the hobbit couldn't help but plead that it was in arousal instead of just thinking.

“I want to try something.” Nori announced, breaking the silence.

“Yeah?” Bilbo replied lightly. “What’s that?”

Nori didn't answer, only shoved his face closer still, so their noses were touching.

“Keep your eyes on me.” Nori finally whispered. Bilbo had a moment to remember the last time he had said those words and almost flinched away when Nori closed the distance and pressed his lips chastely against Bilbo’s.   
It was a struggle to keep his eyes open. Nori’s lips were chapped from the dry air of summer and his beard and mustache tickled Bilbo’s own hairless face. Nori’s eyes were still opened, staring at Bilbo’s and as the hobbit watched, they slowly started to close. Bilbo suddenly stopped being passive and pressed into the dwarf, moving his mouth a bit as he leaned forwards.

Nori let a surprised moan slip from his lips and Bilbo did his best to swallow it, raising his hands into Nori’s damp hair and gripping at the ends as he tried to convey the emotions he was feeling into this one single kiss. Nori brought his own hands up into Bilbo’s curls and held him still as he plundered his mouth while still being somewhat chaste about it all.

When they both pulled away to get some oxygen in their lungs, they still didn't look away from the others eyes. After a few moments, they were surging together again, this time not as chaste. Bilbo licked into those chapped lips and Nori immediately opened, allowing Bilbo’s tongue to brush against his own as they finally explored each other. Their hands stayed above the shoulders and Bilbo couldn't decide if he felt touched that Nori was taking this slow or frustrated that he wasn't moving fast enough.

When they pulled back a second time, Bilbo offered a bit of protest, pushing his hips into Nori’s thigh. Nori silently asked a question and Bilbo grinned.

“I have been wanting this for decades. I think we have taken this slow enough.”

Nori still hesitated for a moment. “But what about-”

Bilbo quickly silenced him with another sensual kiss. After a few more minutes of snogging and struggling to keep his hips still, Nori finally got the hint and dropped his hands down to Bilbo’s thighs and picked him up, putting him back down on his lap. Their erections lined up and Bilbo couldn't stop his hips from thrusting a few times before he got himself back under a semblance of control.

“I have been waiting for this for a very long time,” Nori confessed quietly, gripping Bilbo’s arse and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Sometime after Moriarty made his first move.”

“And you didn't say anything?” Bilbo groaned out, rocking back into Nori’s hands and then forwards into the hard prick pressed against his own.

“Not with you saying you weren't gay to every person that looked at us funny.”

“Oh Yavanna!” Bilbo cried out. “I have been missing out on this all because I was scared to come out to you and get rejected again!”

Nori hissed as he bucked his hips up, feeling his climax crawling closer. “I should have seen the signs,” he admitted with a low moan. “How you looked at me, even after you were married.”

“Oh my g- Sherlock!” Bilbo half sobbed, thrusting wildly for a few moments before going still, his semen spilling out between them and into the water. Nori swiftly pressed Bilbo against him harder before letting his own climax take over. They stayed there, breathing heavily for a few minutes before Bilbo shifted, slipping back into the water to rub the new mess off of him. He reached with his other hand to do the same for the dwarf.

When they were done washing up again, Bilbo sat next to Nori again and leaned on his shoulder, letting a yawn escape him. “We should get ready for supper.”

Nori snorted. Bilbo looked over to see the smile on the dwarfs face and couldn't stop his own giggling. It was just like that first night, after chasing through the streets after a cab that was mostly only Sherlock proving a point. Back when everything was so simple and almost pure. Bilbo couldn't help but lean back over and press his smiling mouth against Nori’s

“I am so glad you are here.”

“As am I.” Nori murmured back, his grin softening into a smile. “Let’s go before Dori comes looking for us.” The dwarf shuddered. “Sometimes he is worse than how he was as Mycroft!”

“No cameras to spy on us anymore,” Bilbo pointed out. Nori shook his head. 

“No, instead he sends Ori out to check on me.” Bilbo let a bark of laughter out at the image of Ori’s appalled face if he were to stumble into the baths.

“Oh Yavanna, come on. Let’s get dressed.”

\------------------

That evening, as the sun was setting and the company were winding down, Thorin approched Bilbo again. “Would you join us tonight?” The king asked in a low voice, keeping an eye on the younger members as they wrestled around in the hallway outside the company’s rooms.

Bilbo nodded. “If you want me there.”

Thorin nodded his head and led the way back into the same chamber they had been in two nights ago. Elrond and Gandalf were already there and a few minutes after they arrived, Balin came down from the opposite direction. Bilbo assumed he was in the library. Lord Elrond then led the small group up a few stairs and onto a ledge surrounded by waterfalls and rocks that beared a round crystalline table on the edge that seemed to shine in what moonlight filtered through some clouds drifting by.

The elf walked up to the table and smoothed Thorin’s map across it. They waited for the moon to become visible, holding vigil as the time passed. After a half hour had passed, the moonlight finally fell into the open cave and if Bilbo thought the crystal shined before, he was completely wrong. When the moonbeams fell over them, the table lit up a brilliant white that was almost blinding after standing in the partial darkness of the night.

The group watched in awe as new ruins started appearing where the scrambled ruins had made themselves known the other night. Elrond ran a finger along them as he read.

“Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks,” he read, “and the setting Sun with the last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the keyhole.” 

“Durins day?” Bilbo questioned.

“It is the start of the dwarrow new year, when the last Sun of Autumn and the first Moon of Winter are in the sky together.” Balin explained.

Thorin, who was slightly pacing a few steps away was muttering to himself. “This is ill news. Summer is passing!”

Balin suddenly went from being secretive around the elf to outright telling Thorin that they had time, making their intentions obvious. Nori would have rolled his eyes at the drama Balin was creating.

“There are those that will try to stop you.” Elrond interrupts Bilbo’s thoughts.

“Who do you mean?” Gandalf asks. Bilbo did roll his eyes then. There was no way the wizard didn't know.

“You are not the only guardian of Middle Earth.”

\------------

Later, as the company were gathered for a snack in the dining hall, Bilbo took to wandering the halls. He was thinking of what was said on the cliff and how there was now a time cap on their quest. They would have to travel more quickly then they had so far. Less stops, early starts and late dinners. They would need to be careful not to exhaust themselves too quickly either though. Bilbo thought of some of the herbs that would numb hunger a bit, would give them energy when there wasn't much. He started muttering names and places where he could find such herbs when he overheard Elrond and Gandalf talking in an adjacent hall.

“..Course I was going to tell you, I was merely waiting for this very chance.” Gandalf’s voice drifted over to where Bilbo was standing on a landing between stairs. “I think you can trust that I know what I am doing.”

“Do you?” Elrond voiced, sounding sceptical. Bilbo looked over to where the two big folk were walking, their destination a rounded pavillion on the edge of a cliff. “That dragon has slept for sixty years! What should happen should your plan fail? If you wake that beast-”

“What if we succeed?” Gandalf returned. “If the dwarrow take back the mountain, our defences in the east will be strengthened.”

“It is a dangerous move, Gandalf.”

“It is also dangerous to do nothing!” the wizard shot back. “The throne of Erebor is Thorin’s birthright!” Bilbo blinked, and started to turn away. He didn't want to be eavesdropping on what was likely private information. He took a step back but bumped into a body standing behind him. A large hand steadied the hobbit and Bilbo looked back, catching the eye of the king himself.

“What is it you fear?” Gandalf questioned.

“Have you forgotten, a strain of madness runs deep in that family.” Bilbo tried to move away, not wanting to hear something that Thorin wasn't willing to share, but Thorin's hand moved from his upper arm to his shoulder, not restricting, but not releasing either. “His grandfather lost his mind! His father succumbed to the same sickness.” Bilbo glanced up to Thorin's blue eyes but the dwarf was focused on the taller folk. “Can you swear, Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?”

Bilbo watched as Thorin looked away and the hobbit put his hand on top of the one on his shoulder comfortingly. Thorin turned back, his eyes troubled but the corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

“Gandalf, it is not up to you, or me to redraw the map of Middle Earth.”

“With or without our help, those dwarrow will march to the mountain. They’re determined to reclaim their home. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield will be answerable to anyone.”

Their conversation drifted away with their footsteps and then it was only Thorin and Bilbo. They stayed silent for a few minutes more before Thorin let his hand fall away from Bilbo’s shoulder. The hobbit turned to face the dwarf and Thorin ducked his head briefly in what Bilbo realized was embarrassment. “I ask of you a favor.” he rumbled.

Blibo tilted his head. “I won't tell anyone, if that is what you will ask.”

Thorin shook his head. “I appreciate that, but it matters not. It is no secret, this madness in the line of Durin’s blood.” Thorin took a calming breath before speaking again. “Please, should the Gold Sickness, or madness, take over me, please, do what you must for the better of my people.”

Bilbo gaped at the large dwarf and started stuttering about leading a nation of dwarrow and Thorin’s serious expression cracked with a deep chuckle.

“No, you will not need to become a king. But…” Thorin looked back the way they had come, where the company were playing their instruments as Bofur led them through a drinking song. “My kin, I worry that they too will be affected.” Thorin turned back to Bilbo and smiled grimly. “I may not know you well, Master Baggins, but you seem to care for what happens to my people and this quest. I wish, should the need arise, for you to do whatever is in your power to put the lives and freedom of this company above mine and my own wishes.”

Bilbo opened his mouth to protest, but closed it, seeing something like desperation, a plea, in the king's eyes. Bilbo nodded curtly. Thorin let out a sigh.

“Thank you.”

Thorin turned slowly, walking towards the rest of the company. After a few more moments, Bilbo followed. 

They had to leave in a few hours, after all.


	5. Over Hill and Under Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Misty Mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this tonight because I'm gonna be busy all day tomorrow and most of Friday. You're Welcome XD
> 
> Not Betaed or Britpicked. If anyone wants to offer, let me know. :)

Bilbo cast a last glance back to the city of Rivendell. He would like to visit it again, he thought. That was the place his mother spoke highly of when Bilbo was a fauntling, running around with his cousin Took’s and getting into mischief.

“Keep up, Mister Baggins.” Dori said said as he passed. Bilo huffed and continued to walk. Kili caught up to him from where he was lagging behind with Ori.

“What did you think of Rivendell?” Bilbo asked the young dwarf curiously. 

Kili blinked and looked thoughtful for a moment. “It was nice once they stopped treating us like unwanted guests.” He hazarded. Bilbo smiled and nodded. “They had nice linens.” He added.

“Linens?” 

“They were really soft.”

Bilbo hummed in agreement. They chattered away for a few hours, Fili joining in at one point. When they made camp, Bilbo helped prepare supper with Bombur as the others set about getting a fire started and scoping out the area. That night, the dwarrow told stories about life in the Blue Mountains and Bilbo listened avidly at the adventures they had. The next morning, in the pre dawn light, the company were back on the road. 

\-----------------

The storm took all of them by surprise. When they had woken up that morning, it was to the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance. They had only been on the mountains for a week and had left Rivendell just over a fortnight ago. 

Now they were in the middle of a thunderstorm, rain slicking the rocky path, or whatever passed as this sorry excuse of a path. One side was a wall of stone that they all sidled against. The other was a sheer drop into the chasm below. Bilbo tread carefully, toes gripping the stone as best they could as they all edged against the surface of the mountain. A few times, there were scares where the ‘path’ crumbled underfoot. Just a moment ago, it was under Bilbo’s feet. He was still breathing hard after thinking he was going to tumble down the cliff to his death.

Bilbo has never liked heights. Sherlock had seen to that, unintentionally. With Dwalin gripping tight to his shoulder on one side and Bofur on his other, hand around his arm above his elbow, Bilbo really didn't like heights at the moment. Looking up, he saw Nori staring at him with a hint of fear and a healthy dose of cation in his eyes. Bilbo nodded his head, letting the detective come dwarf know he was okay.

And then Dwalin yelled. 

“Watch out!”

Bilbo and the company all looked around, following Dwalins pointing hand to see a giant boulder flying towards the mountain they were on. They all screamed as it collided a few meters above their heads. Thorin yelled out something that was lost to the winds as bits of rock fell down on them. Bilbo watched in horror as the ledge he was standing on crumbled, leaving less and less space for him to stand. When it calmed down for a moment, the hobbit was on his heels, leaning as far back as the unforgiving rock would allow.

“This is no storm!” Balin yelled out. “It is a thunder battle!”

Bilbo looked up and watched in a mix of awe and fright as a part of the mountain across from them detached, standing up on legs. The rock grabbed another boulder wit his arms and cracked it off the mountainside. 

“Well bless me,” Bilbo heard Bofur say, stepping forward. “The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!”

Bilbo grabbed at him, pushing him back. 

They watched as the giant threw the boulder; it sailed over their heads and then making contact with another stone giant that was coming around the mountain they were standing on.

“Take cover!” Thorin yelled. Bilbo threw his hands over his head as more bits of rock fell over them. 

The ground started shaking under them then and Bilbo could see the fear in Kili and Fili’s faces.

“What’s happening?” The young dark haired dwarf cried out as the path began to split between his feet.

“Kili!” Fili yelled. “Kee, grab my hand!”

“Fee!”

Bilbo watched as the brothers were separated. “What?”

“Hold on!” Dori called out. Then Bilbo knew.

They were on a stone giant!

Bilbo met Nori’s eyes as their giant stood up and took a headbutt.

They were on opposite legs.

“Sh-Nor-” Bilbo whispered.

When the giant stumbled, Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief as half the company on the other leg got to safer ground before his terror took over as the fight above continued. He held his breath, gripping tight to Dwalin and Bofur as they swung around, passing on front of the other half of the company. Nori and Dori reached out, as did the others, futilely trying to grab hands.

The giant stumbled again and started falling towards the face of the mountain ahead of the others and Bilbo screamed as the same unforgiving rock he was standing on rushed towards him. All he could hear was the screams as rock met rock.

\-----------------

Nori couldn't tear his eyes off Bilbo as the hobbit and half of the company rushed by them when the giant started falling over. Then he couldn't stop himself from screaming as they crashed into the mountain.

“Jo-BILBO!”

Dori, next to him called out for Bilbo and Ori. Thorin, ahead of them started screaming as the giant slid away from the mountain and fell into the chasm. They all rushed carefully around the corner, calling out for brothers and friends and companions, halting when Thorin pulled to a stop. The king’s shoulders dropped and for a horrifying moment, Nori thought he was seeing half the company dead, flattened against the rocks. Then the king laughed and stepped forwards and Nori thought he was going to fall over in relief as he heard groans around the bend.

Then he did fall over, scrambling around Oin and Gloin as Bofur called out for Bilbo. When he pushed past Thorin, it was to see Fili half over the edge of the ledge and Bofur and Dwalin holding onto the princes legs, gripping Bilbo’s hand who was hanging onto the blondes hand for his life, eyes wide in fear as he struggled to get a grip on the slick stone.

“Bilbo!” Nori called uselessly as he threw himself next to Ori, reaching down as far as he could to grab Bilbo’s other hand, but he was too far down and dwarrow were not tall at all. Nori had no chance of even grazing a hair on Bilbo’s head.

Then Thorin was there, gripping the stone as he climbed his way down next to the hobbit and pushing the smaller being up into Nori’s arms. When they were as far from the edge as Nori could get them, he pulled Bilbo closer to him and wrapped both arms around him and refused to let go, burying his face in the hobbits wet curls and smelling the natural scent of JohnBilbo.

“Never again, never again, never again,” Nori murmured into his ear as he rocked them both. “I will never fake my death again if this was how you felt.”

Bilbo let out a choked mix of a sob and laugh wrapping himself around the dwarf. After a few minutes they pulled back and stared at the others eyes for a moment when Bofur coughed. Nori’s eyes stayed on Bilbo as the hobbit looked up to see the company staring at them.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Bofur said with a grin. “We were only going to dry off for the night. Coming?”

A few of the other dwarrow snickered at the wordplay and Nori noted that Bilbo blushed as beautifully as John Watson did. He also noticed that Dori made a face and Ori grinned.

“Er, yes! Oh!” Bilbo looked up to Thorin, who, Nori could see out of the corner of his eye, was as usual, scowling. “Thank you!”

Thorin’s scowl eased and he nodded curtly before ushering Kili and Fili into a cave. The rest of them followed until it was only Nori and Bilbo. Who still hadn't looked away from Bilbo. Bilbo looked back down to the dwarf and smiled. “Come on. We need to eat and dry off.”

Nori let himself be pulled up and followed close behind the hobbit. He ignored the looks that were shot at them and focused on only Bilbo as he rolled out their bedrolls, laying them side by side. He dried them both off as we'll as he could with what clothes were not soaked through and then laid down, pulling the dwarf down with him.

“Sleep,” Bilbo demanded. Nori nodded and closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds.

\----------------

Bilbo gazed down at the thief, pulling the blanket over him before wandering over to where Bombur, Bofur, Dwalin and Thorin were sitting by the cave entrance. Dwalin nodded to Bilbo and moved towards the back of the cave to keep watch from there. Bombur hummed a bit and began to pull out some dried meats for supper, going around and passing them out. 

“Bofur is taking first watch,” Thorin rumbled out. Bilbo nodded, seeing the tension on the kings face. 

“Are you okay? You didn't get hit by any boulders?” Bilbo asked. He looked Thorin over more closely and saw a thin trickly of blood flowing down his hairline. “Hang on.” Bilbo dug a hand through his pockets, coming up with a handful of soaked herbs and small bottles of paste. “Let me see. Oin?”

Oin, who was looking over Bifur who looked to have taken a few hits as well, glanced up.

“If you have goldenrod, mix it into a paste. It will heal wounds faster.” The healer nodded, digging in his pack and pulling out the herb. Bilbo took a few of the leaves and put them in his mouth, chewing them up before spitting them back into his hand. At Thorin’s disgusted look, Bilbo smiled sheepishly. “Yes, I know it is gross. I don't have the proper tools with me to mix it though, otherwise I would have used water and some comfrey.” Bilbo brushed Thorin’s hair out of the way and dabbed the poultice on the gash, making sure the juices seeped into the cut before blowing lightly on the mixture. Thorin pulled a face and Bilbo apologized again. When he was finished treating the few wounds on the king, he smiled and moved on to another dwarf. Bilbo could feel Thorin’s eyes on him as he went around, treating wounds with Oin until everyone was looked at. Bilbo even woke Nori for a few minutes to get him to eat something and look over the scratches on his palms and knees. When everyone was looked at and had eaten, they all started dropping of to sleep. Bilbo asked Bofur to wake him in an hour before laying down next to Nori and dozing off to a light sleep.

\---------

Thorin woke up to the sound of Bofur and Bilbo speaking quietly. And the snores of the dwarrow, but he was used to that. He wasn't used to Bofur arguing with anyone. Nor was he used to Bilbo trying to leave.

“At least wait until morning!” Bofur pleaded.

“I can't,” Bilbo said. “I need to-”

“Wait.” Bofur interrupted. “What’s that?”

Thorin heard the sound of cloth shifting and then the unmistakable shing of a blade leaving it's sheath. Thorin sat up quickly and looked over to see Bilbo with his mouth open, about to alert the group as he stared down at his sword. Which was glowing blue. 

“Wake up. Wake up!” Thorin shouted as the ground started trembling under their feet once again that day.

“Orcs!” Bilbo yelped at the same time, which most definitely helped motivate the company to get out of their beds.

Before anyone could so much as take a step, the ground collapsed under them, sending the company one thirteen dwarrow and one hobbit plummeting down into darkness.

\---------------------

When Dori was woken by the sounds of his king screaming at them to wake up and Bilbo yelling out orcs, he thought that orcs must have cornered them in the cave and that it would be a pain to have to fight in such close quarters. Then the ground fell out from under him and Dori tried to get to Ori and Nori. Ori was in arms reach, but Nori was falling a ways away from him, looking around wildly.

They tumbled down tunnels, trying to grab at anything to slow down their decent but there was nothing to hold onto, so Dori resigned himself to getting trapped or dying at the end of this fall.

When they landed, it was with Bombur on top of them and Dori let out a groan as the air was driven from his lungs. Then Bofur was screaming for them to get up, echoed by Thorin and then they were surrounded by goblins. Dozens of them come down on them, grabbing at their clothes and packs and leading them roughly over wooden bridges and more tunnels. He did a headcount to make sure everyone was with them, but came up one short. 

Bilbo.

When Dori caught his brother’s eye, Nori was looking worried but not overly so. He either didn't realize Bilbo wasn't with them, which was unlikely, or he saw him get away. Knowing John, it was probably that latter. But Dori didn't know Bilbo all that well yet.

Amazing, how much he had relied on being the government to get information.

\----------------

Bilbo watched in a small amount of fear and a large amount of anger as the dwarrow were led away, overwhelmed by the goblins. As soon as they were out of sight, Bilbo drew his sword and started to follow. This wasn't new to him. He was always rushing behind Sherlock, having to save him from his idiotic self. This time just happened to not be the detective’s own mess or fault.

Just as Bilbo was tiptoeing around the corner, another goblin dropped down a few feet in front of him and charged, a crude sword drawn and aimed at Bilbo’s chest. Bilbo brought his own sword up in a block and quickly disarmed the creature. What Bilbo didn't know about goblins was that just because they were without a weapon, didn't mean they were to give up. Bilbo was taken by surprise when the goblin threw himself at the hobbit. He quickly bucked him off, throwing him over the edge of the walkway, but was grabbed around the ankle and for a split second, as he dangled over the edge of a cliff for the second time within a few hours, he wondered if this was how Sherlock felt, falling over the edge of St. Barts.


	6. Riddles in the Dark (Except there are none)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gollum. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, no wifi at home because the service has been hacked. I'm posting this from work :P
> 
> EDIT!: 6/24/2018  
> Some changes in text. Nothing too noticeable, just a few details.

When Bilbo woke up, it was to the feel of the damp cold ground and the sound of high pitched and squeaky muttering. The smell of wet rocks and musk was overwhelming. For a moment, he thought he was captured by one of Sherlock’s enemies or whatever crime they were on their way to solve. All he could smell was a rotting stink and where ever he was, wasn't getting very much light through. When he carefully peaked an eye open, it was to the sight of the goblin that attacked him, lying on its back. There was another creature crouched over the goblin.

There was only some mushrooms keeping him hidden from the two creatures, Bilbo realized with a silent intake of shocked breath.

Bilbo watched as the muttering creature dragged the goblin away after knocking it unconscious after it tried to attack it. As soon as they were out of sight, the hobbit leaped to his feet and pulled out his sword, using the light coming off it to guide his way. Just as he was about to follow behind the creatures, a gleam of gold caught his eye.

There, on the ground at his feet, was a simple looking gold ring. Bilbo picked it up, shuddering at the feeling of darkness coming off of it in waves. The hobbit had given it a quick glance over before more muttering drifted to him. Pocketing the ring, Bilbo moved quietly, hiding his sword in the sheath but keeping one hand on it. He wasn't about to give his position away with his sword.

He walked into a large cavern filled with water. In the far end was a rock protruding out of the lake, on top of which was the goblin and creature. The creature sang in disjointed tones as he picked the goblin apart. Bilbo looked down and saw his sword flicker before the blue glow went out entirely. Looking back over, The goblin and creature were nowhere in sight.

Bilbo took a deep breath and focused on his other senses, listening for sounds of movement. There were echoing drops of water, the sounds of waves lapping the rocks of the cave floor. From far away, Bilbo could just make out the sounds of jeering coming from above. The dwarrow? Then he heard it.

Bilbo spun around, unsheathing his sword at the same time, coming face to face with the creature.

“Bless us and splash us; that's a meaty mouthful!”

“Get back.” Bilbo demanded, thrusting his sword forward a little.

The creature scuttled back a few steps but didn't run away. “Ack. Gollum, Gollum!”

“Is that your name? Gollum?”

The creature nodded, staring up at Bilbo.with big blue eyes “Yessss. What is it, Precious?”

“I am a hobbit.” Bilbo said, not giving his name.

“Ohhh, we hasn't had hobbitesses before!”

“And you won't.” Bilbo spoke fiercely. “Now, if you could show me the way out, that would be much appreciated.”

Gollum’s eyes widened in curiosity. “Why? Is it lost?”

“Yes and I would like to become unlost as quickly as possible.”

“Ooh! We knows! We knows safe paths for Hobbitses. Safe paths in the dark.”

Then Gollum’s face twisted in anger. “Shut up!”

Bilbo paused, looking over the creature again, this time more assessingly. He had seen a lot of odd things as John, even some as Bilbo. But at his heart, he was a doctor, and he knew how to diagnose diseases, even of the mind. When he knew at that moment was that he wasn't talking to just one being.

“And who was that?”

Gollum froze. “No one, Precious. No one.”

Gollum’s eyes got wide then and spoke. “Gollum! I am Smeagol!”

Bilbo hummed as Gollum took over again and slapped himself in the head, muttering shut up over and over.

“How about a deal?” Bilbo interrupted, catching Gollum’s attention.

“A deals? What kind of deals?”

Bilbo hummed again, shrugging off his pack that was still strapped to his back. “You seem hungry.” The creatures head snapped up at that. “How about I give you food and you lead the way out?”

Smeagol nodded eagerly but Gollum quickly took over, shaking his head. “What kindses of foods? How muches?”

Bilbo pulled out his meats and breads, a good amount to feed one mouth for a few more weeks with rations of it. The creatures eyes widened and one bony hand reached out for a chunk of dried meat. Bilbo pulled it back.

“Do we have a deal?”

Gollum looked over the food again, then up at Bilbo. Bilbo kept his expression as open as possible. After a few more minutes, Gollum nodded. “Yesss. We has a deals.”

Bilbo nodded curtly, standing up and leaving his food on the ground. “I will leave the food here while you show me the way out.” Gollum nodded slowly, walking backwards towards a cave wall.

“Follow us, Precious. Follow. We will leads you out.”

Bilbo sheathed his sword and walked, keeping a few feet in distance between himself and Gollum. Smeagol would sometimes surface and Bilbo and the kinder creature would trade riddles as they walked deeper into the tunnels.

After what must have been half of an hour of walking, Bilbo realized he could hear the jeering and screaming louder now. “Are we close to the goblins?”

Gollum looked over his shoulder at the hobbit. “Yess. Goblin Town is aboves us, hobbitses”

Bilbo looked above him longingly. He had to trust that the company could get themselves out of here.

“Is the hobbitses wanting to go visit?” Gollum sneered, but it was almost half hearted.

Bilbo hesitated for a moment before saying anything. “My friend's have been captured by goblins.” Smeagol gasped. “I want to make sure they are alright.”

Gollum was silent as they walked for a few more minutes before they came to a fork in the path. When Gollum stopped, Bilbo frowned. Was he going to break their deal?

“Goblin Towns is that ways.” Gollum said, pointing to the right path. “Outside is that ways.” the bony finger pointed to the left cave.

Bilbo looked at Gollum’s blue eyes and nodded. “Thank you.”

Gollum snarled. “Do not thanks us!” Bilbo nodded but he could tell that the creature was happy.

Bilbo stopped and thought for a moment before digging through his pack once again. It took a few minutes but finally the hobbit pulled out a large chunk of bark. “This is Mulungu bark. If you chew a small mouthful once a day before you sleep, you will be able to sleep better. It will help you relax more.”

Bilbo pressed it into Gollums hands with a smile. Gollum looked up at the hobbit with wide eyes but nodded his head. With a wave over his shoulder, Bilbo walked down into the right tunnel, taking him closer to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mulungu extract can help with anxiety and is a mild pain reliever.


	7. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orcs. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, if anyone wants to beta, would be greatly appreciated. I suuuuck. Like a leach XD
> 
> And Nori is wayyyy outta character. But at the same time not. To me, his experiences as both Sherlock and a dwarf have had him err on the side of caution more than he had back in London. Also, he worries for Bilbo =]

When Bilbo climbed his way up into Goblin Town, it was to chaos. There were goblins crawling all over the place, shouting and panic flooding the caves. Then Bilbo heard it. Gandalf.

Bilbo took off, weaving in between goblins and using a small knife to slice goblins in the legs, severing their femoral artery as he ran by. None of the goblins noticed him and by the time he caught up to the company, who was running after Gandalf, he must have taken down few dozen of them. He slipped into place next to Fili who was slicing at any goblin that came within distance of his twin blades.

“Bilbo!” Fili exclaimed with a gasp, quickly dispatching the goblins nearest him before pulling the hobbit into a quick hug before going back to his slicing. Kili echoed the sentiment on his other side.

“I hope you managed while I was away?” Bilbo asked as he pulled out his sword after storing his knife away.

“Barely!” The two brothers chirped together as they all ran after Gandalf. Then there was no time for talking as they ran and ran, taking down goblins whenever possible and evading them when it wasn't possible.

Finally, there was light ahead of them and Bilbo let out a tiny breath of relief as they ran into the light.

They ran through the trees for a few more minutes before Gandalf slowed down. “We will be safe here for a few moments. Goblins will not follow us into the light.”

“Is everyone here?” Thorin called out, looking around the group.

Gandalf started counting out loud as Thorin called out names. When the kings eyes landed on the hobbit, Bilbo was surprised at the hostility in the blue eyes. Thorin took a step towards him, mouth opened with a scowl on his face when Nori strode over from where he was standing with Dori and Ori and wrapped the hobbit in a warm embrace.

“I knew you would find your way back.”

Bilbo smiled. “I always do,” he murmured.

Then Nori pulled back as the sounds of wargs echoed through the trees. “Out of the frying pan,” Thorin muttered

“And into the fire.” Gandalf finished. “Run. RUN!”

So they ran. Sooner than expected, the wargs were on their tails, encouraging the dwarrow, hobbit and wizard to move faster. When they came to an outcropping, Gandalf commanded for everyone to climb the trees. Bilbo didn't think he would ever see a dwarf climb a tree as fast as the company had then in his life. When half the group was in the trees, the wargs crashed through the clearing, snarling and snapping at them. Bilbo pulled out his sword and one warg impaled itself head first on the small blade. Bilbo quickly pulled it loose and swiped at another on, cutting it across it's flank. It spun around and Kili shot it down before it could so much as bare its teeth at the hobbit.

“Climb!” Gandalf urged. “Bilbo, climb!” Bilbo sliced at another wargs legs, sending it running away before turning to the closest tree and jumping to the lowest branch, dragging himself up. The wargs tried to climb up after them but couldn't get a grip or broke any branches that couldn't hold their weight.

Then the wargs stopped, ears flat against their skulls and facing the direction. Bilbo looked over and watched in horror as a huge white warg appeared out of the treeline with an orc as pale as the moon and even larger than the other orcs that started surrounding the clearing.

“Azog.” Thorin whispered in disbelief from where he was sitting in the tree behind Bilbo.

Azog laughed an ugly laugh, head thrown back. the moonlight hit him, lighting up all the scars on his chest and face. “Do you smell that? The scent of fear?” He goaded. “I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin, son of Thrain.”

“It cannot be!” Thorin bellowed. “I killed you!”

The orc lifted up his left arm, attached to it was a long and sharp bit of metal, looking like a pitch fork. His other hand held a mace. With his left arm, he pointed at Thorin and called out, “That one is mine. Kill the others.”

 

Then the wargs were at it again, jumping into the trees. Bilbo watched with a lurch as his tree started tipping under the strain and crashed into the one behind. Then it was a domino effect. The company jumped from one tree to the next, trying to avoid crashing to the ground where the wargs and orcs were waiting to rip them apart.

Then it was just one tree.

“Fili!” Gandalf cried out and threw a pinecone on fire down to the young prince.   
When a pine cone was passed to Bilbo, he took it in his hands, aimed for the wargs farther away and threw.

It hit the warg in the head, right between the eyes, sending it crying, sprinting away into the woods. The next thing Bilbo knew, he had flaming pine cone after flaming pine cone thrust at him and he was aiming for the wargs and orcs below. Sometimes he stuck sharpened sticks through the cones, hurting the orcs and in two cases, killing them with head shots.

Then their tree started falling.

“Ahh, Oh! Oh no!” Ori cried out and Bilbo turned just in time to see Ori lose his grip and fall. Nori let a wounded noise out when Ori grabbed Dori’s foot, dragging Dori after him.

Gandalf thrust his staff at Dori and the older dwarf caught it just barely, holding himself and Ori up.

“Hold on Ori!” Dori demanded, gripping onto the staff with all his strength and might.

Bilbo, impossibly, heard Thorin’s growl over the sounds of fire and distress. The hobbit looked up just in time to witness the king stand up and balance on the trunk before running at Azog.

“No! Thorin!” Bilbo cried out, struggling to stand.

“Bilbo,” Nori whispered, eyes moving all over the place. “Bilbo, we can't-”

“Shh.” Bilbo said, turning to Nori. He reached into Nori’s pockets and pulled out a few throwing knives. “I’m just going to Tescos to get milk and battle with the chip and pin machine. Be back soon.”

With a kiss, Bilbo slipped out of Nori’s reach, following behind Thorin, who was at that point on the ground on his back. Bilbo quickly gripped one knife and let it fly.

*****

Thorin knew that this couldn't end well. He knew that he could die; leave his company to die. He knew that the wizard could probably buy time to get them to safety, somehow.

Thorin thought about the hobbit. The little creature that quickly showed the king under the mountain that he may be small and not quite as fearless as dwarrow, even though dwarrow were not fearless, just when it came to battle.

He thought about how the curious questions the hobbit asked seemed to open up new answers and questions for Thorin. He saw things differently than the other dwarrow did.

Thorin believed that the hobbit would stick with them right up to Erebor. Would see with them the Lonely Mountain for the first time along with his sister-sons. Instead, he woke up in the Misty Mountains to the sound of the hobbit trying to leave while everyone was sleeping. So Thorin was confused. He had a chance to escape and go home, or at least to Rivendell. Why did he find them?

Then there was Nori. The thief had been sticking to the hobbits side as much as Kili and Fili had. That moment in the mountains, when half the company was presumed dead for a few heartbreaking moments. When Bilbo was hanging over the edge of the mountain, the dwarf threw himself at the edge, reaching with the most fearful expression Thorin had seen on any face in a very long time. Then when he got his arms wrapped around the small creature, Thorin wasn't sure if he would even let go of him for the night. Bilbo’s returning embrace shocked the king just as much as the fear on Nori’s face had.

So why had Bilbo tried to leave?

As he stared up at the sky as an orc came over, crude sword raised above its head to take Thorin’s own head off, all he could think of was the small hobbit named Bilbo Baggins and how contradictory he was.

Then a knife thudded into the orcs skull, sending him falling backwards, away from Thorin.

Thorin turned his head in the direction the knife had flown from and saw the object of his thoughts running towards him, releasing another knife, this one impacting against the white wargs eye.

The last thing Thorin heard before losing consciousness was the scream of rage coming from Azog’s throat.

*****

Bilbo came to stand over Thorin, facing the pale orc as he screamed in fury. The orc then pointed to Bilbo. “Kill him!” he screeched.

Other orcs and wargs started running towards Bilbo and the hobbit readied himself, sword held in front of him. Then Fili was next to him, Dwalin on his other side. Kili started shooting arrows from the tree and Bifur, Bofur and Gloin were running towards the battle. Bilbo felt a braid brush the back of his neck and saw out of the corner of his eye that Nori was behind him, throwing knives here and there and wacking others with his mace.

As the orcs attacked them, Bilbo made sure that no enemy came near the unconscious king. The fight was quick and over with when Bilbo heard Ori scream. Bilbo felt Nori stiffen next to him and reached around the thief to kill the orc about to stab Nori. Then there were giant eagles flying overhead, throwing wargs and orcs over the cliff and picking up members of the company. Nori was lifted away, then Thorin. Bilbo was aware enough to grab the kings oak shield before being picked up himself. When Bilbo realized that everyone was safe, the hobbit leaned over the Eagle he was on top of and whispered to it, “Thank you. Thank you.” over and over before closing his eyes. 

*****

When Bilbo woke up, he was still on top of an eagle, but they were slowly circling an outpost on the other side of the Misty Mountains. When Bilbo looked, Thorin was still unconscious in the grip of talons. He watched as he was lowered down onto the rock, quickly followed by Gandalf and Oin. The two were checking over Thorin whilst the rest of the company were lowered own to the rock. 

As soon as Bilbo was standing, he made his way towards the healer and wizard but stopped short when Nori gripped his hand. Bilbo twisted his hand around so their fingers were intertwined; Bilbo’s small, delicate fingers a contrast to Nor’s rough, calloused and large ones.

Then Bilbo heard a groan from Thorin and looked over to see the large dwarf standing up, looking around. “Where is he? Where is the hobbit?”

“Right here,” Bilbo said, stepping forwards, Nori following, not releasing his hand. Bilbo didn't want to anyways. Thorin looked over at them and started storming over, wounds and all.

“You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! What have I said, that you would be a burdon and was not meant for the wilds? I have told myself time and time that you were lost when you left your home. You were not built for journeys like these. Yet…” Thorin stared hard at the hobbits eyes. “Yet, here you are, having traveled halfway across Middle Earth for beings that have no effect on you, nor any reason to gain, but some gold at the end, if we all still live to see it.” Bilbo watched as Thorin’s mouth twitched up in a smile.

“Thank you. I have never been as wrong about a first impression as I had the night I met you. I am honoured to have you in this company.” Bilbo stared up at the king with wide eyes. Then Thorin stepped forwards and pulled the smaller creature into his arms. Nori squeezed his fingers once before letting go and Bilbo returned the hug. “I am honoured to have you as a friend.” Thorin finished. The sun was rising over the horizon and Bilbo felt that they had all accomplished something big. Then Kili gasped and Fili started babbling too fast for anyone to understand until Kili finally exclaimed.

“Erebor!”

Thorin slowly released Bilbo and they turned towards the East to see what his kin were pointing at. 

There, in the distance, stood one solitary mountain against the sky. 

“Home,” Thorin whispered in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bootsrcool.tumblr.com


	8. Queer Lodging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Beorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter has been brought to you by Harrylee94. Thank you so much for your help!

It took all day to climb down from the Carrock, as Gandalf had named the ledge they landed on. While there were a staircase, the steps were huge and with everyone’s injuries and a lack of supplies except Bilbo’s and Ori’s which whose held mostly parchments and writing supplies, they decided to camp amongst the rocks to hide their scent from wargs and rest up before continuing. They also needed a plan on evading the orcs. 

“They will tail us all the way to Erebor,” Gandalf warned Thorin as they looked over a map.

“We can lose them in Mirkwood,” Thorin pointed out, tapping a large forest on the map. Bilbo leaned over to peer closer. 

“The Greenwood has changed dramatically since the last time you have travelled through,” Gandalf warned. “Radagast has warned me that it has been slowly overrun with evil.”

“So it will be a choice of which evil to face?” Bilbo said, pulling a face. Thorin chuckled.

“That is exactly what we must do.”

“If we try to outrun the orc pack, we will be torn asunder before a day passes,” Dwalin said reluctantly. Balin nodded in agreement.

“We will have a greater chance fighting evil that doesn't expect us,” the old dwarf said.

There were nods around the company and Bilbo watched as Thorin took a breath before nodding himself. “We will travel through Mirkwood.”

*****

Bilbo was scouting ahead for the orcs the next morning. Wargs were scouring the hills, looking for any sign that they have traveled through already, and they were being thorough about it. Bilbo sighed; this was going to be tricky. However when he was about to head back, a sudden burst of movement and a snarl caught his attention. The hill adjacent to the one he was on held a giant bear! Bilbo quickly checked to make sure he wasn't scented or spotted before hurrying back to the company.

“How close is the pack?” Dwalin asked, looking over Bilbo for injuries even though he was only gone for a few minutes.

“Too close,” Bilbo reported. “A couple of leagues. But that is not all.”

“Did they pick up our scent?” Dwalin asked urgently, seeing the fear on Bilbo’s face.

“Not yet, but there was something else on the hills.”

“Did they spot you?” Gandalf demanded.

“NO!” Bilbo said furiously. “Now listen! There is a giant bear-”

Gandalf was nodding his head. “Yes. I know of him. There is a house not far from here where we may take refuge.”

“And is the owner of this house friend or foe?” Dori asked.

“Neither,” Gandalf said. “He will either help us or kill us.”

“Lovely,” Dori said. Bilbo and Nori snickered at the look of distaste on the older dwarf’s face.

“We don't have much of a choice,” Thorin spoke up.

A roar not far from them split the air, causing the company to jump.

“No, we don't. Run!”

*****

The only bright side that Bilbo could see in having a giant bear chase them across the hills and valleys and a small forest at the foot of the Misty Mountains was that the bear seemed to have chased off or killed the wargs and orcs that were searching for the dwarrow. 

That was as bright as Bilbo could see.

“Run! Move faster Bombur!” Bofur called as he clung to his hat as he ran. Bilbo couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the sight they made as they ran from peril once again. Nori shot him a bewildered look as he ran next to the hobbit. Bilbo only nodded back to Bofur and Nori cracked a smile.

“Shouldn't be giggling when were running from death,” Nori panted out.

“You rubbed off on me!” Bilbo gasped out, smiling.

“Hurry up!” Thorin called from the front of the group. Gandalf was almost to the house. When he got there he pulled the door open and started ushering everyone inside.

“Come on, get inside everyone.”

When everyone had made it inside, they all pushed the heavy door closed. Bilbo risked a peak outside and let out a tiny yelp as the giant bear tore across the field from the forest with a roar. Thorin let out a roar of his own and they all pushed the door closed with a bang. A second later a loud thud echoed across the room as the bear smashed into the door so hard that the dwarrow leaning against it fell over but the door held and after a few more growls and snarls from the other side, the beast ran off with one last roar before the room fell silent save for the sounds of panting.

“What...was...that?!” Ori exclaimed after a few minutes.

Gandalf cleared his throat and brushed dust off his robes. “That, dear Ori, was our host.”

The dwarrow and Bilbo turn and look at Gandalf in incredulity.

“..What?”

The wizard had the gall to look affronted. “Well, we needed a place to rest and restore our supplies.”

Bilbo let out a loud sigh and shrugged. “Who is wounded?”

Oin came over and him and Bilbo started going through what they had. Bilbo had managed to keep most of his supplies, but some of them had fallen out of his pockets during the climb and fall into Goblin Town. Oin had lost his pack and only had the few supplies that didn't fall out of his pockets. They quickly got to work healing any wounds the other dwarrow had gotten either from the goblins or the orcs and wargs. 

Bilbo was finishing stitching a deep scratch that Bifur had gotten in the fight over his shoulder blades when Dori came over to them. 

Bilbo placed a bandage over the sutures and wound it around the dwarf’s shoulder and under Bifur’s arm, across the chest and back over the cut before tying it off before his arm. The hobbit gave him a pat on the other shoulder. “Try not to move your shoulder for a few days if you can. Bifur grunted and signed something that Bilbo recognized as gratitude before wandering over to his cousins. Bilbo turned to Dori and raised an eyebrow.

Dori grimaced but lifted his shirt, showing an angry cut across his hip and over his side. Bilbo tutted and gently cleaned it out, looking over his herbs. When he was done, he took a mortar and poured a bit of water and mixing it with a few crushed leaves, using a wooden pestle to mix them together. When Bilbo had an even paste, he used a spoon to smear the paste over the cut. “You don't need any stitches, so just don't get this wet until I get more supplies.” Dori winced and nodded but didn't flinch away and Bilbo quickly finished covering the cut and wrapping it neatly.

“You have started a relationship with my little brother,” Dori observed. Bilbo smiled as he worked.

“Yes. I suppose that was a bit of obvious.”

Dori snorted. “If the frantic reunion didn't give it away, the hand holding most certainly did.”

“We figured that we wasted a lifetime getting to know each other, we might as well start this one without anymore time wasted courting each other.”

“No, I feel I can positively say that the courting between you two was the longest courting in history.”

Bilbo snickered and finished tying the bandage. “Are you trying to give me the ‘you hurt him, I hurt you’ speech?”

Dori cleared his throat. “I don't believe I need to give you that speech again.” Bilbo huffed a laugh and nodded in agreement. “Take care of him?”

Bilbo lost his smile and looked into Dori’s eyes seriously. “I will never not look after him and he, I.”

Dori nodded his head and stood up with tiny bow of his head. “Thank you.”

Bilbo smiled again and watched the old dwarf fuss over Ori who was being looked over by Oin. Thorin came over and sat down next to the hobbit with a small smile. Bilbo glanced over the king, looking for any more injuries. “Did Gandalf miss anything?”

“No,” Thorin said, shaking his head. “He had healed everything on the Carrock.”

“That's good.” Bilbo nodded. Thorin studied him for a moment and Bilbo took the time to put his supplies away before facing the large dwarf. “You have something to ask me?”

Thorin visibly hesitated. “You and the thief…”

Bilbo nodded his head, looking over to where Nori was teasing Dwalin as they sorted out sleeping arrangements. “Yes.”

“Have you courted?” Thorin asked. “You seem to be very familiar with each other.”

“..We have courted.”

“I-...” Thorin stopped and collected himself before continuing. “I had thought that you had never met any dwarrow before we…”

“Crashed into my home?” Bilbo finished amused. Thorin smiled sheepishly. “It is...complicated to explain and I don't want to do so without Nori’s permission.”

Thorin nodded, understanding. He stood up and patted Bilbo on the back. “Get some sleep. Gandalf said that if all goes well, we will be able to stay here a few days.”

Thorin walked off and Bilbo took a deep breath before looking for a place to sleep. They had a lot to do in the morning.

*****

Bilbo woke up to a quiet rumbling outside. The other dwarrow were asleep except for Gloin, who was on watch. The red haired dwarf looked up and the sound, a hand drifting over to his battle axe. The sound of the door opening had the hobbit and dwarf leaping to their feet, battle axe and short sword held firmly in their hands. Bilbo was opening his mouth to call out for the others to wake up when a giant, shirtless man walked into the room.

The man, long dark hair with graying patches and eyebrows and a beard longer than Nori’s, looked around at all the sleeping bodies in the room with a blank face before looking at Bilbo and Gloin. He tilted his head a little before turning around and walking out of the room. 

Gloin and Bilbo exchanged looks before Bilbo motioned to Gandalf and Thorin and followed after the man. Gloin tried to stop him but Bilbo shook his head and brought a finger to his lips. The company may not have received any life threatening injuries, but the small cuts added up. Add on to the weeks of non stop travelling and everyone needed as much rest as they could get.

Bilbo stepped into the kitchen to find the man lighting a fire in the woodstove. The large folk struck a match on the side of the stove and threw it in, watching for a moment as the kindling caught before adding some dry wood and shutting the door. He stood up and turned to look at Bilbo. “You are not a dwarf,” he stated.

Bilbo shook his head. “No. I am a hobbit from the Shire. Over the Mountains.” The man nodded.

“I am Beorn,” he rumbled. While he was very intimidating looking, his voice had a soft tone to it. He seemed...gentle, in the way he stoked the fire and how he moved about the kitchen.

“You are...that bear I saw on the hills. Watching the orcs.”

Beorn nodded slowly. “I do not like dwarves,” the shapeshifter said. “They are greedy and blind to those whose lives they deem lesser than their own.” Bilbo didn't look away from him as he stopped for a moment. “I like orcs less.”

“Will you let us stay for a few days?” Bilbo asked. “We have wounded and the orcs are hunting us.”

“You are on a mission,” the bear observed, not giving an answer. Bilbo nodded.

“We are taking back a home lost long ago. It was taken by a dragon.”

“Bilbo.”

They both turned to see Thorin and Gandalf standing in the doorway; the wizard being the one to call out the hobbits name. Thorin stepped forward when he met Beorn’s eyes.

“I am Thorin Oakenshield,” The king introduced himself with a bow. “I thank you for letting us borrow your house, though unwillingly.”

The shapeshifter bowed his head a bit. “Tell me,” he started, “why is the Defiler hunting you?”

“You know of Azog?” Thorin asked lowly, coming closer to Bilbo and Beorn.

“My people were the first to settle in the mountains,” Beorn told them, “before the orcs came from the north. The Defiler has killed many of us and enslaved many others.”

He lifted his hands where the remains of manacles decorated his wrists. Bilbo winced. “I am sorry,” he said, seeing where this was going.

The giant lowered his eyes from Thorin to Bilbo. “It was long ago,” he rumbled.

Bilbo shook his head, staring into the shapeshifters eyes. “It doesn't matter how long ago it happened. Loss is still loss. It will always hurt.”

Bilbo didn't see Thorin’s face contort in pain for a moment.

“Either way,” the man said, “It has happened. I want to know what you plan to do about it.” He directed this question to Thorin.

“We are on a quest to Erebor,” Thorin started. “Since leaving Bree, we have been tailed by the orcs…” 

Thorin explained what has happened so far. While he was talking, the rest of the company slowly wandered in, adding to the story with their own thoughts and experiences. When Nori entered, he came to stand next to Bilbo with a small smile. Bilbo couldn't stop himself from brushing the back of his hand against Nori’s. They intertwined their pinkies as Thorin, with the help of the other dwarrow, finished telling Beorn of their journey so far.

“Hmm…” Beorn hummed to himself. He walked over to the stove again, making sure the embers were hot. He then pulled out a few pans and a box of eggs from his ice box. “I will help you. You are all welcome to stay for as long as it takes to heal and gather strength.”

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Thorin bowed his head humbly. “We thank you.”

“Now!” the shapeshifter spoke, clapping his hands together. “We must eat. The little bunny looks too skinny.”

Bilbo looked confused on who he was referring to when he noticed everyone’s eyes on him with smiles on their faces. Kili and Fili were outright laughing at him and Nori, when the hobbit looked over, was smirking at him.

“Oh for Yavanna’s sake!”

*****

The company spent that day resting and healing. Beorn showed Bilbo and Oin his garden and allowed the two healers to restock their herb supplies. Luckily, there was plenty of comfrey for Bilbo to fix up Dori’s wound better. He had the dwarf and the others who couldn't before take a bath before seeing to their wounds once more. Afterwards, Dwalin instructed Bilbo more with the sword and even showed him the basics for using a battle axe. As the large dwarf had a nasty scratch down his side, he couldn't instruct Bilbo as well as he wished he was able to, so Thorin and Bifur assisted. 

Bilbo has been slowly learning Iglishmek, with Thorin’s permission as it is a secret language between dwarrow, so he understood some of what Bifur told him. There were still some spots where Bilbo couldn't piece together what was being said and Thorin or another of the company would help him. Bilbo was also picking up a little bit of Khuzdul when it was spoken in the middle of a sentence. Nori helped a lot by giving hints, much to Dori’s disapproval.

After a few hours of training, they all went back inside for lunch. Beorn had been baking, that much was obvious when they entered the building. The shapeshifter was washing up pans and Ori and Balin were sitting at the table over maps. The decision to travel through Mirkwood was made, but they still needed to decide which path to travel on. Thorin, when he entered, sat down with the two scholars as they discussed pros and cons.

“You will need to pack heavy for food and water,” Beorn informed them as they sat down to eat. “The game and rivers in the woods are tainted. Cursed.”

“It will take us close to a month to cross the forest,” Balin put in. “We will need to ration our food as soon as we enter.”

“How much food can we take that won't spoil?” Kili asked. The young dwarf was used to hunting for his own food when supplies started drying up.

“I do not have any meat,” Beorn said as he petted a mouse that scurried by. “I have bread and dried fruits. I will make enough bread to last a fortnight.”

“How will we make it to the forest before the orcs come down on us?” Bilbo asked, taking a peek at the map. So far they had three points of entry. The Old Forest Road, the Elven Gate which led to the Elven Path, or a point not far from the Gate, but wasn't a path, just into the trees. 

“We shall take the Elven Path,” Gandalf announced. Thorin shot him a look and the wizard stared back. “That road is still safe.”

“Safe?” Beorn scoffed. “The Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin in the west. They are less wise and more reckless.”

“What other choice do we have?” Bilbo asked politely.

“None as safe as you are hoping,” Beorn said. “The elves in Mirkwood are paranoid, none more so than their king.”

“Thranduil,” Thorin growled.

“They have been escorting other travelers, as far as I can tell.”

“So we are to take our chances with the elves,” Balin mulled. Thorin scowled and Bilbo lifted an eyebrow at him.

“Thranduil and his kingdom refused to help us after the dragon first took our home,” Thorin ground out. “They refused to help us fight and, later on, refused to heal our wounded when we first wandered away from the mountain.”

Bilbo’s mouth turned down into a scowl right alongside the king. “Don't they sound lovely.”

Balin grimaced. “We may encounter them on our path through the forest.”

“We can pose as merchants,” Bilbo suggested. He could piece together that the elves would put a stop to their quest faster than Elrond had attempted to.

Nori nodded in agreement. “It would explain why we will have so many packs on us.”

“We could say we were going to the Iron Hills,” mused Balin.

Thorin smiled grimly. “That would work. So long as they don't see my face. They would recognize me and would question why a king, albeit of nothing, would travel with merchants.”

Bilbo, Kili and Fili opened their mouths to disagree with that but surprisingly, Beorn beat them to it.

“You may not have a throne at the time, Thorin Oakenshield, but you are still a king.”

“Uncle, you know that you will always be our king!” Fili said. Kili nodded.

Thorin’s expression softened. “You certainly don't treat me like one.”

Kili rolled his eyes. “Of course not. You are our uncle first, then our king.”

Thorin reached across the table and ruffled the archers hair, much to his embarrassment and Fili’s amusement.

“So, the Elven Path it is.”

*****

The company decided to stay at Beorn’s for a full week before making it for the Mirkwood trail. During that week, the company restocked with Kili and Fili hunting with a few guards just outside of what Beorn had deemed his territory, bringing home meat that they dried out and salted for their trip. Beorn never went with them, against killing animals as he was, but he stayed within earshot, a precaution should orcs attacked the young boys. Dwalin, Thorin and Bifur continued to train Bilbo with various weapons. They had all decided that he was skilled enough in knife throwing, his swordwork was going along steadily and he was picking up battle axes at a decent pace.

The dwarrow who were wounded more heavily than a few scratches were resting up well, with Oin and Bilbo checking on their wounds twice a day; once in the morning around breakfast and once before bed.

Ori and Balin had decided on a good routine for meals, with Bombur’s help and expertise, for when they entered the forest. It wouldn't be full meals anymore, but a few bites three times a day. If they started running low on that, they would bring that down to two.

One day, Nori and Bilbo were walking around the garden when Bilbo spotted a giant bee a little ways off, towards a small copse of trees. The hobbit nudged the dwarf next to him gently. “Nori, look.”

Nori looked up and Bilbo could visibly see joy and excitement light up his eyes when he saw what Bilbo had seen. “Bees, John! Bees!!”

Bilbo couldn't stop smiling that whole day as Nori spouted out every face he knew as they walked over to the hard working, large insects, even though he had already told Bilbo these very facts when they were deciding on a place to live during their retirement. 

For the rest of the week, they planned. They went over many scenarios of what to do if they encountered elves. What was to happen if they got split up. What to do if someone got hurt. By the time it was the night before they left, Bilbo felt a great deal more prepared, but also nervous. He double counted and triple counted his new supplies, storing them so they would stay as fresh as possible as he couldn't restock in the forest. If the water was off, all the plant life would be off.

As he was packing away his things for a fourth time, Gandalf wandered over and sat next to the hobbit. The other dwarrow were far enough away that any conversation Gandalf and Bilbo had would be private. Beorn himself was outside, keeping guard.

“Are you prepared?” Gandalf asked as he sat down. Bilbo looked up at him and nodded. “Good. This leg of the journey may very well be the most difficult.”

Bilbo finished packing and looked over first at Nori, who was scowling lightly at the wizard. For a moment, Bilbo thought he might be jealous, but the look on the thief’s face wasn't one of jealousy, so much as distrust. Bilbo turned then to Gandalf and studied him. His pack, while thick, was significantly lighter than that of the members of the company. He had an air around him of not someone hoping for an encounter-less jaunt through the woods, but of one that fears what is ahead. “You are not coming through Mirkwood with us.”

Gandalf smiled slightly. “You always were observant, Bilbo my dear.”

“I learned from the best,” The hobbit admitted. Gandalf may think that meant himself, but Bilbo sent a quick wink Nori’s way, even if the dwarf hadn't heard their conversation.

“And how is dear Nori doing?”

Bilbo blinked in surprise at that. “He is doing well.”

Gandalf hummed, bringing a hand to stoke at his beard. “You two have gotten along quite well in so short of time,” the wizard noted. 

“Yes, we had met before the quest, some few years ago,” Bilbo said, keeping his head tilted in the dwarf’s direction but kept his eyes on the Grey wizards.

“So you have courted?”

“Yes.”

Gandalf eyed the hobbit for a few moments longer before standing up with a huff of air. “As long as he doesn't hurt you.”

Bilbo gained a horrified face. “Gandalf! I am fifty!”

“And only just a few years out of your tweens, my dear Bilbo,” Gandalf said with a laugh. He stood fully, straightening out his robes. Before he left, he placed an aged hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. His left shoulder.

“I am happy for you,” the old wizard said, speaking quietly. “Please take care. Take care of this company.”

Bilbo looked up and nodded his head. Gandalf smiled and walked away, his hand sliding off Bilbo. Nori came over soon after.

“So we started courting a few years ago?” Nori said with a smirk. Bilbo let out a small laugh.

“I had to tell Thorin that when he questioned me when we first arrived here.” Nori looked surprised at that. “What?”

“Thorin was asking you of we had courted?”

Bilbo tilted his head a little. “Yes. And?”

Nori couldn't stop the smug smile on his face as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Bilbo’s temple. “Our king has a crush on you, Bilbo Baggins,” he whispered into the hobbit’s ear.

Bilbo froze, thinking back on all their encounters. Thorin and Bilbo had steadily grown closer since leaving Bree, but it had only seemed in friendship. Then he thought back to when, up on the Carrock, how the king of the Lonely Mountain had seemed disappointed to see Nori embrace the hobbit. “Oh.”

Nori snickered at the shock on Bilbo’s face when he pulled back. “Yes, oh.”

Bilbo could feel his face flooding with a blush and buried his face in Nori’s shoulder. The thief laughed and leaned down to press a quick kiss on Bilbo’s cheek. “It is fine.”

“Was I sending those kinds of signals?” Bilbo worried his lip, pulling back to look at Nori. “I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't gay.”

“I know you weren't,” Nori said. “You were only being your charming self. There were no flirting on your end.”

“I didn't mean to hurt him. He is a very kind dwarf. In his own way”

Nori pressed his forehead against the hobbit’s with a smile. “He wasn't hurt,” the dwarf reassured. “He probably wouldn't have even made a move unto you.”

Bilbo stared into those gleaming intelligent eyes before leaning in for a chaste kiss. “Good,” he said when he pulled back. You are the only being in any world I would ever want for life.”

Nori grinned and placed another quick kiss on the hobbit’s lips before pulling back. “Good,” he echoed. “We should get some sleep,” he murmured, pulling at Bilbo’s hand as he stood up. Bilbo nodded, a faint blush still on his cheeks.

“Yes,” he murmured back, following after the detective turned thief. “A long road is ahead of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me at Bootsrcool.tumblr.com


	9. Flies and Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirkwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay. Gonna throw up some trigger warnings!!
> 
> PTSD. Some war flashbacks.  
> Depression.  
> Mention of nightmares.  
> Overall warning that Mirkwood is a bit not good. Just sayin'.
> 
> ALSO! Betaed by the brilliant Harrylee! Thank you so much!
> 
> Sorry for the delay. Power went out from a heatwave and then the wifi decided to not DO ITS JOB FFS! Also had to make sure some things tie in with future chapters. They might not still!! If anyone finds inconsistencies, let me know?
> 
> AND! Read this while listening to Mirkwood ASMR! With the lights off! That is how I wrote it. Had to get into the companies mindset and BOI that worked!

The next morning, Beorn’s house was buzzing with excitement and anticipation. Dawn had yet to crest the horizon and the company were saddled on ponies that Beorn was lending to them for the journey across the plain.

“Tell them to go home when you reach the forest and they will know the way,” the bear-man said, helping the dwarrow load up their packs. Half the company had already filled a couple dozen waterskins with water the night before, so they had plenty packed away for their travels, along with the meat they had preserved, a few giant loafs of bread and some jars of honey. Bilbo thanked the shapeshifter over and over when he added in the honey, knowing it was Nori’s favorite. The giant only winked and told Bilbo to return some day and he would give him more for his ‘little bunny’s fox’. Bilbo couldn't shake the flush off his face for an hour after, which was only made worse by Nori’s confusion and Dori’s knowing smirk.

Just before the sun rose above the distant Mirkwood treeline, Beorn told them to go and that he would hold off the orcs for a little while. Once he was gone, it became a mad dash to the forest.

From behind, after the sun had cleared the treeline, they all heard a furious roar and the sounds of orcs fighting in the distance. Bilbo looked back worriedly, but couldn't see anything. Thorin urged them on faster and within the hour, they had reached the Elven Gate.

“This is your path through Mirkwood,” Gandalf said, not dismounting his horse.

“Your?” Thorin caught. “Not ours?”

Bilbo got off his own pony and started to dismantle the packs attached. The other dwarrow followed soon after.

“I have been told by the council to seek out something further south,” Gandalf confessed. Nori scowled again and Bilbo reached over and patted his shoulder.

“Do you have any advice for us?” Bofur asked, looking grim at the prospect of entering the forest without their wizard, or at all for that matter.

“Do not leave the path,” the wizard instructed. “If you lose it, you will never find it again. And keep your wills in check. This forest will try to lead you astray. The magics inside will attempt to plant seeds of doubt in your minds, turn you against each other. Stick with the plan and keep together. Remember the plans should you be separated or meet with any elves. And for Valor’s sake, be polite!”

The group of thirteen dwarrow and one hobbit nodded. Gandalf’s eyes drifted over the company, settling on Bilbo. “Take care.” And then he was off, riding to the south, hugging the borders if the forest.

Once the packs were off the ponies, Bilbo gave the one he had ridden a last pat on the nose before telling them all to go home. As one, they all turned away and galloped back in the direction they had come from.

“Well,” Thorin said, looking over his company. “Let’s be off. Remember, no drinking any water inside this forest, and no hunting.”

They all started to walk inside. After a few dozen steps, Bilbo shuddered. “This forest feels...sick. As if a disease lies upon it. It is very deep, right to the roots!”

Thorin looked back at the hobbit, his face a regretful mask. “We must go through it, if we are to reach the mountain by Durins Day.”

Bilbo nodded his head. “I know, I… just wish there was some way I could help.”

Thorin nodded and turned around, leading them into the darkness.

*****

The deeper they went into the Mirkwood, the darker and thicker the air seemed to get. When what must have been a full day of travel passed, Thorin ordered the company to set up camp, though it was impossible to see the sun through the thick diseased branches. Gloin set about starting a fire, but the wood that they collected was slimy and wouldn't catch fire. Bombur passed out rations and Bilbo took a few sips from a waterskin before capping it; they only had so much water to last them through the woods.

Instead of the customary two guards, Thorin had four dwarrow on watch, who would be relieved by four others in a few hours. As they couldn't get a fire going, everyone ate and went to bed cold. Things continued like this for a few nights; they all tried to keep cheerful in the face of the darkness and for a few days, Bofur’s pub songs and Kili and Fili’s antics held the mood, but after a week, even that didn't seem to work. A day later, they lost the path and spent another looking for it before they all pushed on.

Then Bilbo woke up one ‘morning’ screaming, scaring the company awake. He kept screaming until Nori shook him out of it. The first thing that the confused hobbit said was a slurred, “Sh’lock?”

“Yes John,” Nori whispered in his ear. “It’s okay. Everything is okay. I need you to wake up now.”

When Bilbo was aware of himself and his surroundings once more, the hobbit turned red in embarrassment. When asked what had scared him, Bilbo just shook his head and mumbled about having a nightmare. The company spent the day walking quietly, listening for any sounds other than their own breathing. The dead trees muffled any sound from above and there was no sound of wildlife within the woods.

That night, Bilbo volunteered to be on first watch. At first Thorin disagreed, stating that he needed his rest. Bilbo only shook his head.

“I’m fine.”

After a while, as everyone was getting ready to sleep, Thorin finally gave in with firm instructions to wake him if he started getting tired. The other dwarrow nodded in agreement, not begrudging the fact that the hobbit was getting an out if he didn't want to pull through the whole watch. Dwalin, Bofur and Gloin were on watch with him. 

Bilbo stayed up for the whole night, even when the other switched off, though he didn’t take notice of who was on watch with him then.

The next morning, they ate their food and moved on.

Bilbo took watch again for two more nights before Thorin puts his foot down. “Go and sleep,” he said gruffly. “We should be close to the river. You will need your rest.”

Bilbo nodded listlessly, going over to where Nori was getting ready to sit for first watch and laid down against the tree Nori was standing at. The dwarf took off his cloak and covers Bilbo with it. The hobbit closed his eyes and mumbled a thanks before falling asleep.

*****

Gunfire. John can hear it, from just above him. With a gasp, the soldier sits up, looking around. Blue skies and the sandy desert outside of Kandahar city. There! Bill Murray is on his back, the sand around him slowly turning red.

John crawls over to him and looks him over. Wound to his leg and from the way the blood was spurting out of him, he can easily say the femoral artery was nicked. John undid his belt and used it to tie a makeshift tourniquet above the bleed before pressing both hands over the wound. “Come on Bill. Gotta make it home to your wife!”

John blinks and then it wasn't Bill Murray under his hands. The man under him was now taller, the wound in his leg gone. The long dirty blonde hair had also vanished and in its place was a bed of unruly dark brown curls. The square jaw covered in stubble was replaced with sharp cheekbones and smooth jawline. One side of that head was covered in blood, the splatter surrounding them. John watched in horror as the previously brown eyes looked over to gaze at the doctor. There, heterochromatic eyes stare at him as brain matter leaked from his head and ears.

“SHERLOCK!!” 

John sat upright, screaming, tears trailing down his face, “Sherlock! Don't die!! Please don't die!! I can save you! Hold on, I can save you. I’ll fix this! Please let me fix this!!”

John sobbed as he scrambled at himself. He reached around him, looking for his gun. He needed his gun! Where was it?! In the bedside drawer! John turned on his side but came up short when he saw the forest floor. “Wha-”

“BILBO!”

Bilbo jumped, spinning around to see Nori staring at him with wide eyes. Wide heterochromatic eyes that still shone with intelligence. Bilbo crawled over to the dwarf and flung himself on top of him, weaping.

“Thought I’d lost you,” he mumbled into the thief’s shirt. Nori wrapped his arms around the smaller creature tightly.

“Not lost,” he whispered back. “You’ll never lose me again.”

“‘Kay,” Bilbo whispered as he dozed off again. He didn't see the looks the other dwarrow were giving him as he slipped back into sleep.

*****

Nothing was said the next day, or the day after, even after Bilbo woke screaming every night, calling out different names. Sometimes ‘Bill’, sometimes for ‘Greg’. Sometimes he called out for random names that even Nori hadn't heard before. Once he had even called out for ‘Mycroft’, and ‘Harry’. Most of the time, he called out for ‘Sherlock’.

On the fourth day of waking up like this, Bilbo started limping heavily. Oin, when he noticed, had demanded a break and no one questioned it as the dwarf healer looked over the hobbit. Bilbo said he was fine, but the old dwarf pretended not to have heard him, pulling up his trouser leg and searching for injuries. Finding none, Bilbo huffed and stood up, looking around the forest floor for a sturdy, small branch he could use as a cane. When he found one, he stripped if of bark and carved in some grips, testing it out before he nodded approvingly. It would do.

Nori and Dori exchanged worried looks and Kili and Fili stayed close to the hobbit’s side.

*****

“Come on, Mister Boggins, let’s get some rest,” Fili pleaded tiredly that night. Bilbo was insisting on taking watch again, though everyone else was in agreement that the hobbit should get as much rest as he could.

“Can't,” Bilbo slurred. “Gotta stay ‘wake, ‘case Sh’lock comes home.”

“He is already asleep,” Kili said, gently leading Bilbo over to Ori and Dori.

“He don't sleep,” Bilbo said stubbornly. 

Dori came over and leaned over the hobbit. “It’s alright Doctor Watson,” the dwarf whispered. “Sherlock is fine. He is in his mind palace though, and would like to not have anyone in the room.”

Bilbo nodded slowly. “Al’ight. Make sure ‘e eats when ‘e comes outta it?”

Dori nodded his head. “I will. Sleep now, Doctor Watson.”

Bilbo hummed and slowly fell into a restless sleep. The company all sighed.

“He can't take much more of this,” Bofur commented quietly, sitting near the smaller being. Thorin nodded in agreement.

“We need to find our way out of here as soon as we can. How are we on food and water?”

Bombur checked over the packs. “We are good for another fortnight. For both.”

Balin nodded, thinking. “We need to make sure we are on the right path, or at least going in the right direction. Maybe one of us could climb a tree and see where the sun is rising or setting.”

Murmured agreement rose around the company. 

“Bilbo should be the one to check,” Nori said. Everyone looked over, shocked. What about his limp? What if he fell? “If he can clear his head, above the trees, it would do him good.”

Bifur nodded in agreement.

“He is lighter than us all,” Dwalin put in. “We can all stand below, in case he falls.”

“Let him sleep some more,” Kili said sternly. Most of the dwarrow look at the young lad in surprise at the seriousness in his voice. Fili only nodded in agreement.

They don't get the chance to the next morning though. When Bilbo woke up screaming, it wasn't in fear, like all the other times. This time it was in anger.

“Shut up! Shut up shut up shut UP! You don't know what you're talking about!”

Nori sat upright as soon as Bilbo started shouting. “Bilbo? What is it?”

Bilbo turned surprisingly clear eyes onto the thief. “You! You keep calling me Bilbo!”

Nori shook his head in confusion, dread started to sink into his stomach. “That is your name.”

“NO!” Bilbo screamed, jumping to his feet. “My name is John! Why won't you call me by my name!?”

“Bil-” Dori started, coming over.

“Shut UP Mycroft! Keep your fat nose out of this! Get out of my flat!”

Dori looked taken aback and Nori couldn't help a small twitch of his mouth before becoming serious again. The rest of the company were standing close, watching in concern.

“B-John,” Nori started, resting a hand on the hobbits right shoulder. “John, you need to remember-”

Bilbo’s eyes took on a haunted look then, and Nori stopped talking abruptly. “I remember,” Bilbo whispered, reaching a hand out and tracing the side of Nori’s head. The thief took a quick breath of air, to the confusion of the company. “A day hasn't passed when I haven't remembered,” was the whispered words that traveled to the ears of the other dwarrow, even Oin.

Nori became pale and grabbed the hobbits hand, bringing it down to his chest, against his heart. “I need you to remember Bilbo!” Nori insisted. “Remember the Shire and Bilbo Baggins.”

Bilbo’s face twisted into an ugly look then. “NO! Stop it! Sherlock! Why are you saying this? Is this another of your experiments?”

Nori’s face stiffened. “I have never and will never experiment on you again, John. Not after Baskerville.”

Bilbo’s face relaxed. “Good,” he said with a smile. “That's good.”

“Good,” repeated Nori. Nori hated being repetitive. 

“Who is John?” Ori asked. Bilbo looked over to the younger dwarf.

“I am. You know, you remind me an awful lot of Molly Hopper,” Bilbo said.

“Who-”

“John,” Nori interrupted. “John I want you to do me a favor. Please?”

Bilbo paused at the plea, but nodded. “Anything Sherlock. You know that.”

Nori smiled tightly. “I want you to climb this tree here. All the way to the top. Find the direction the sun rises, then come right back down. Can you do that for me? We are lost and need to find out which way is east.”

Bilbo looked up, studying the tree branches before nodding. “Catch me if I fall?” He asked with a quirk of his lips, his nose twitching.

Nori smiled genuinely. “Always, John.”

Bilbo nodded and jumped up to the lowest branch. Everyone watched as he climbed higher and higher; Nori never took his eyes off of him.

*****

When Bilbo’s head broke the surface of the trees, he felt like he finally had lungs full of fresh air after drowning for weeks in muddy water. Taking a few gasping breaths allowed his head to clear and Bilbo quickly found which way was east. He remembered what he had been going through for the last two weeks, the worry and strain he had been putting on the company. Then he saw the Lonely Mountain.

“We’re almost there!” Bilbo breathed. I can see Erebor!” Bilbo called down louder. He listened for cheers, or any other sounds of celebratory nature, but all he heard was chittering. 

Chittering….

Like a-

“Spider!”

Bilbo quickly scaled down the tree, landing in his feet on the ground. “Nori?”

Nothing.

Bilbo closed his eyes for a moment to gather himself and snapped them back open immediately, spinning around and shoving his sword into a giant spider.

The spider made a pained noise, and for a moment, Bilbo was sure it screamed “Stings!” before it stopped moving.

“Sting,” Bilbo mumbled, looking over his sword. “Good name for it.”

Looking up determinedly, Bilbo searched around the area, looking for any sign of his dwarrow. When he heard another spider, he hid behind a trunk, watching as it climbed a tree a few yards away from him. Following it's path, Bilbo covered his mouth with a hand to stop a gasp from escaping as he saw thirteen bundles of spun webbing in the branches above.

Bilbo took a few breaths and tapped into his memories as a soldier. He was going to need those instincts for what he needed to do.  
*****

Bilbo was a hobbit; hobbits were very stealthy creatures, to the shock of many who have ever met a hobbit. Most would think, with the large feet and round bodies, that they would be amongst the louder creatures in Middle Earth, but they are not.

Bilbo was also a soldier, or was one, once upon a time. He had to learn to be stealthy while making his way through the middle of a dessert or small forest or the base of a mountain. He had to learn to move silently, without bringing any attention that he was moving. Living in a world with Sherlock as his flatmate and best friend helped him refine those instincts even further. Having those instincts and memories and being in the body of a hobbit help Bilbo all the more.

So Bilbo, with all those lessons and instincts, inched his way around the trees, climbing branches and taking care not to vibrate any of the webs strung out into a trap of a nest so as to alert the spiders of his presence. He came to the first bundle, Bombur by the size and red beard that shone through even a coating of web, and looked around to check he was still unnoticed. Just as Bilbo was about to cut him loose with the newly dubbed Sting, the cook opened his eyes.

“Shh,” Bilbo whispered, leaning in so the large dwarf could see his face. “Shh! Stay quiet.”

Bombur’s eyes were wide but he nodded minutely. Bilbo carefully hacked the webbing holding the dwarf up in the branches and carefully guided him down to the thickest branch closest to them. Once they were steady, Bilbo cut the dwarf free. Bombur looked up at the others of the company and pointed up with a raised eyebrow. Bilbo shook his head and pointed to the forest floor where there were no spiders. Bombur frowned but nodded in understanding, carefully making his way down the tree.

Bilbo huffed a silent breath and climbed back up, heading to the next dwarf. He worked quickly while the spiders were away, cutting over half the company down before they were noticed.

Unfortunately, as Bilbo was cutting Oin free, the giant arachnids returned and swarmed over them. The other dwarrow quickly took arms and fought them off, keeping them busy while Bilbo finished cutting everyone else free.

“We need to go!” Bilbo yelled out, dropping to the ground. Thorin, behind him, killed a spider before turning to the hobbit.

“Did you see which way is east?”

Bilbo nodded with a smile. “Yes. We are almost out. Another week, probably. I could see Erebor.”

Thorin’s eyes widened. “Which way?”

Bilbo opened his mouth, hand coming up to point in the right direction when his own eyes widened, but in fright. “Duck!”

Thorin instinctively dropped down, coming up again to see a spider landing just behind Bilbo. “Defensive positions!” Thorin called out. The other dwarrow made their way to their king, weapons out and ready to fight off every spider that came at them. Bilbo was trying to stand up to help when Dori suddenly pushed him back down.

“Stay, hide!” The older dwarf hissed out, taking his mace on a chain out, swinging it lightly next to him.

Normally, Bilbo wouldn't stand for being protected when everyone else was fighting, but the way that Dori looked at him, as well as he had never done anything to protect Bilbo before, even in London, implied that this was something else. A quick glance with Nori strengthened that thought. Something else was coming.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, movement from all around them had the dwarrow ready to defend. Elves came out of the leaved, bows raised and aimed at the company.

A blonde elf slid down a slight incline, riding on the bottom of a spider and coming to a stop in front of Thorin. Bilbo held his breath as the elf looked the king over, recognition in his eyes. Thorin’s own eyes narrowed, but when he saw the knowing glint in the elfs eyes, they widened in shock. 

Then the elf spoke. “Don't think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure.”

The last part was practically purred and Bilbo watched in a weird mix of awe and anger as the king let out a breath of air. All Bilbo felt then was a protective urge towards the king under the Mountain.

“Search them.”

As they elves surged over them, Bilbo watched as they were stripped of weapons and other goods. Not that they had much. The elf searching Fili was sighing in exasperation as he pulled more and more hidden daggers from his person.The hobbit almost snickered as a red-headed elf looked over Kili before turning away with a huff.

“You aren’t going to search me?” Kili whined as she moved away. “I could have anything under my shirt...beneath my trousers.”

“Or nothing,” the elf returned with a haughty voice as she walked over to a group of elves that had returned from over the incline.

The blond haired elf addressed them in their own language. As they conversed, Nori inched his way over to where Bilbo was, kicking more leaves over the hobbit. “Follow behind,” he mouthed, eyes meeting Bilbo’s. Bilbo blinked once and Nori’s mouth twitched a little before wandering over to Dori.

“Where did you get this?” questioned the blonde elf as he inspected Orcrist.

“The elves of Rivendell gave this to me,” Thorin answered quietly.

“And what would th-” Dori broke out into a rough coughing fit right then and the elves all turned to the tea drinking dwarf. “Why,” the elf continued, “is there thirteen dwarves traveling through the Greenwood?”

“We are merchants,” Balin said, stepping up. “Please, we are only passing through.”

“Why not travel around?” the red headed elf asked.

“We are on a bit if a deadline, you see,” Balin said.

“We are traveling to the Iron Hills,” Bofur added. “Relatives of ours are their. My cousin had given birth, so we are stopping there for a while before continuing on east to trade with some small towns of men.”

The others nodded in agreement and the blond elf tilted his head.

“Please, Prince Legolas. We must decide what we are going to do with them. The spiders will be back; they are growing bolder.”

Legolas hesitated a few moments longer before gesturing to the elves who still had their bows noched and pointed at the dwarrow. “See them out of the Greenwood,” he commanded. “You would do well,” he said, leaning into Thorin’s space, “to not travel through again.”

Thorin nodded reluctantly. “We will avoid this forest,” Thorin said in return, taking back Oririst when Legolas handed it over with a nod.

Bilbo let a small puff of air escape as he watched the company being led in the same direction Bilbo had been pointing to. Once all was quiet, Bilbo stood up and crept after the group of dwarrow and elves. He stayed well behind, but never far enough that he would lose sight of them. Bilbo tailed them for two days, taking care not to run though his waterskin and small food supply too fast. He had no way of getting anything from the others. The dwarrow stayed quiet most of the time. There were no conversations passed between the races and barely any amongst themselves, though, when Bilbo focused, he could see that the dwarrow were subtly communicating via Iglishmek. Bilbo didn't know they could even do anything subtle.

Another day and Bilbo was getting a little excited. Another few days and they would be out in the sun again! If Bilbo felt relieved, he couldn't wait to see the other’s expressions.

Then an elf intercepted them four days into the escort.

“My Prince,” the elf said with a bow. “I come bearing a message from your father.”

“Report,” Legolas said not unkindly.

“My lord, my king would like you to bring the dwarves in for questioning,” The company protested, voicing their concerns with reaching the Iron Hills in time, but Legolas held his hand up.

“Has he given a reason why he wants to question merchants?”

The messenger shook his head. “My king has said that they are not merchants, but are a company on a quest. He said that Thorin Oakenshield would be among them.”

Bilbo could see Thorin stiffen from where he stood in the middle of the company, trying to blend in. The blonde’s eyes instantly moved over to the dwarf before coming back to the new elf.

“This was an order?”

The messenger nodded his head.

Legolas sighed before nodding. “I am sorry to delay you further,” the prince said. “We must go to the Woodland Realm. Once my father releases you, we shall have you out of the Greenwood as soon as possible.”

Balin nodded his head, the others following suit, though reluctantly, then they were being led away and Bilo groaned as they started traveling north.

A day later, they were crossing a bridge. Bilbo watched as the blonde elf commanded something in his language before scowling as the elves standing guard at the gate started closing it. Before it closed, Bilbo watched in shock as Legolas looked back into the trees, looking straight at Bilbo before turning around.

“...Hmph,” Bilbo huffed. “Well then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at Bootsrcool.tumblr.com.


	10. Barrels Out of Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirkwood part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all thank Harrylee94 for this. Otherwise it would have been a very hot mess. 
> 
> So a few things to note:
> 
> This chapter or the next will be the last for a few weeks while I am on vacation. The last few chapters will be posted after that, one a week, maybe two. Still haven't decided. Really its whenever I have time C:
> 
> I am working on another story after this that's a Sherlock/Harry Potter Xover. Johnlock pairing. That will be posted once its complete.
> 
> Lastly, I love all of you guys who have been taking my BS of this late posting! I AM SO SORRY!! Work is being a hassle, more than usual, so I can only post when I remember and have the time LOL.
> 
> So! Enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll post the next one next Thursday.

 

Bilbo decided to wait outside for the night. There was nothing else he could do for the moment, so he climbed a tree a few paces from where the forest opened up to the gate and sat in wait. This was familiar ground, something John had to do in Afghanistan and sometimes with Sherlock, and so he fell into the old habit once more; to wait for the opportunity.

 

When night had fallen, Bilbo was fusing with his weapons, using a whetstone to sharpen Sting and the few small throwing knives and daggers the hobbit had picked off of Nori and Fili. The blonde dwarf wouldn't even know he’d ‘borrowed’ one or two, not with how many he had on him. The elves had most likely stripped them of weapons again anyhow. So Bilbo was taking care to keep them in good shape, sharpening them til only the gentlest pressure would break skin.

 

Bilbo was finishing up when a rustle in a tree not far from him had the hobbit twisting around, throwing knife in hand when he pulled back quickly. There, standing in a tree not two yards away was Legolas.

 

“I knew we were being followed,” the blonde said with a smirk. Bilbo scowled at him. “What are you doing so far from the west, Halfling.”

 

“I’m not half of anything! I am a hobbit,” Bilbo said first, popping his lips hard on the ‘t’, “and I wouldn't have had to follow behind if there was no need. You have taken my friend's prisoner!”

 

Legolas lost his smug smirk then. “A hobbit, friends with dwarves?”

 

“It's dwarrow,” Bilbo corrected.

 

Legolas hummed thoughtfully. “Are you also a merchant, then?”

 

Bilbo thrust his chin up. “And what if I am?”

 

“Then you would also be a liar, as Thorin Oakenshield would never sink so low as to be a merchant.”

 

Bilbo snarled at him. “So what? Are you going to capture me too? On what grounds? We did not mean to trespass and we are only trying to escape this wretched forest.”

 

“I am not going to capture you.” Legolas spoke calmly.

 

“Then what? What are you doing out here?”

 

Legolas studied the spitting mad hobbit. “You genuinely care for them, even though they are dwarv-dwarrow.”

 

Bilbo took a deep breath and counted to ten, thrice. “Because,” he ground out, “they are my friend's.”

 

Legolas nodded, looking towards the Gate. “My father,” he said eventually, “has it in his head that the dwarrow are out to get revenge against him, for not aiding them when the dragon came.”

 

“We are not here for revenge,” Bilbo said. The elf nodded his head.

 

“But you are not merchants either.”

 

Bilbo shook his head slowly. “No.”

 

They stayed silent for a few minutes.

 

“I have seen many travelers pass through these woods over the years.” Legolas started. “We have always aided those in need of it and escorted any who were lost. But lately, if those travellers are dwarrow, my father demands that they leave or face his wrath. Unfortunately, your friend's are facing that very wrath.”

 

Bilbo froze, muscles tensing, ready to storm the place and get the company out.

 

“I will get you inside,” Legolas continued, noting the fierce way the hobbit held himself. “I will not help you escape, other than tell you that there is no back doors. The only way in and out on foot is through that gate.”

 

Bilbo immediately picked up on the play on words. “And ways out not on foot?”

 

Legolas nodded approvingly. “In the cellar, we use the river to transport goods to the Long Lake. Laketown brings us our goods to the entrance of the forest.”

 

Bilbo pieced together what was being said and nodded. “Thank you.”

 

“Do not thank me yet, little hobbit. You still need to get them out of their cells.”

 

“ _I_ will worry about that,” Bilbo stopped himself from insulting the elf further. He was getting him inside after all.

 

*****

 

Bilbo did not like being enclosed in a tiny space, no matter how small he was, but he had to admit, this was a great way to smuggle him inside.

 

Just not a very comfortable way.

 

“What did you catch out there, my prince?” One of the guards asked curiously.

 

“A few rabbits. No deer,” Legolas replied with a smile.

 

“Next time.” the other guard said as he opened the gate.

 

Once they were inside, Legolas carried the sack he had thrown over his shoulder into a side room a few corridors in. He carefully set it down and opened it up, letting Bilbo crawl out.

 

“I wish you the best of luck,” Legolas said, folding the sack. He turned toward the door, but paused a moment before turning back and passing over a folded piece of parchment. When Bilbo unfolded it, he saw it was a map of the kingdom.

 

Bilbo nodded. “Thank you for your help.”

 

Legolas returned the nod and strode through the door. Bilbo let out a quiet breath, looking over the map and noting where the cells were, as well as where there were side rooms before doing the same.

 

The only difficult part, in Bilbo’s mind, was going to be evading the elves. Bilbo could pick the locks easily enough. Nori probably picked his own a few times, just for something to do. He wouldn't leave though. He would know that Bilbo would come for them.

 

So it only took the hobbit a quarter of an hour to find the correct set of cells that held his friend's.

 

“Bilbo!” Bofur hissed quietly when he caught sight of the hobbit as he sneaked around a corner. Bilbo put a finger to his lips, listening carefully for the sounds of elves. They were stealthy, but Bilbo could, so far, pick up the sound of their feet against the stone floor.

 

When Bilbo as sure there were no elves around, he quickly went up to the cell doors. “Is everyone here?” He asked Dwalin as he stopped in front of his cell.

 

“Nay,” Dwalin grunted. “Thorin is not here, nor is Kili.” Fili, who was in the cell across from Dwalin perked up at his brothers name, but didn't stand . “The elves took them up for questioning.”

 

Bilbo scowled. He looked behind the large dwarf to Nori who was behind him. “Holding up?”

 

Nori scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Bored,” he intoned. Bilbo cracked a smile.

 

“I’ll get you all out of here soon. May take a few days. I’ll need to get their patterns down.”

 

Nori nodded in understanding, but huffed out a breath of air. “Come back here when you are done for the night.”

 

“I will,” Bilbo agreed, reaching in and pressing his hand to Nori’s. Then he was off, looking around for a place that he could wait for the elves to bring Thorin and Kili back. He would have to plan once he knew what the king of the elves was really after.

 

*****

 

Hours later, at what must be close to morning, Bilbo was still memorizing the map Legolas gave him when the sounds of multiple footsteps echoed down the corridor. He quickly packed the map into his pocket and waited, holding his breath as the footsteps passed the anti-chamber in which he was waiting. When they passed, he peeked his head out and watched as Kili stumbled against Thorin as four elves led them into a cell. Before Thorin was shoved inside, he looked around and met Bilbo’s eyes for a split second. Then the elves shoved him in and the door closed with a resounding clang. Bilbo waited a few more minutes, hearing more footsteps coming. Eight more elves came into view, each carrying trays of food that they slid under the doors. When they had done that, the elves all left; not even one staying behind as guard. Bilbo smirked at that. The cocky elves were going to get a nasty surprise once Bilbo breaks them all out of here. Arrogance is a vice, after all.

 

Bilbo quietly snuck over to Thorin’s cell, nodding to Nori as he passed. Thorin was seated in the corner of the cell with Kili collapsed next to him. When Bilbo looked closer, he could see that Kili was bleeding as well as Thorin, from many small cuts all over them. Bilbo gasped and pulled out a small throwing knife, using it to pick the lock. As soon as he was inside, he dropped down to his knees in front of the two dark haired dwarrow and took both their pulses. Kili’s was weaker than Thorin’s, but Thorin was also used to handling more pain.

 

“What happened?” Bilbo asked as he got out his supplies, taking care to use as little of his water as he needed as he crushed some herbs into his mortar.

 

“Thranduil is of the mind that we are here to destroy him and his kingdom,” Thorin spat out quietly, running a large hand through Kili’s tangled hair. He pushed some back from his face and Bilbo saw another cut along the young dwarf’s hairline that was bleeding still. “He decided to use Kili as an incentive to get me to confess.”

 

Bilbo snarled soundlessly as he finished mixing his herbs. “Can anyone spare any water? I need to clean these wounds out before dressing them.”

 

“Here Bilbo,” Bofur called from his cell he was sharing with Gloin. Bilbo stood up to go collect the cup. Fili also pushed his mug of water under the door.

 

“Fili, did you drink anything?” Bilbo scolded lightly, taking Bofur’s cup.

 

“I don't need to,” the blonde said lowly. “Just help Kee.”

 

Bilbo sighed but took the water. Hopefully, he would only need to clean the wounds once. He went back into the cell, taking care to use a clean part of his clothes to wash the wounds before dressing them with the herbal mixture. “I can't bandage them,” Bilbo said apologetically. “They would know that someone had gotten in, or passed medical supplies over.”

 

“Thank you,” Thorin said gratefully. Kili didn't say anything, but the hobbit didn't expect him to. He knew that, whatever brave front Kili had put up during the interrogation, it was a scarring experience to go through.

 

“Rest and eat. Gain your strength,” Bilbo advised. “I will get a pattern of when the elves come and go and try to find an escape route.”

 

“Be careful, Master Baggins,” Thorin said, still petting Kili’s hair.

 

“I will,” Bilbo replied, leaving the cell and locking it. “I will be around the corner, just call my name if you need me.”

 

Thorin nodded and Bilbo went back to the antechamber he was in earlier. It was going to be a long day.

 

*****

 

It took a few days before Bilbo found the quickest and least roamed path to the cellars from the prison cells. The guards came down to the cells twice a day to drop off food, once at dawn and again towards suppertime. Other than than that, the only time the elves came down to the cells was to take Thorin away before the supper meal came. They always took another dwarf with them.

 

So far, Fili, Bofur, Balin and Dori had been taken. They never took Kili again. When they came back, Thorin was cut up, but not as much as the other dwarf that was taken. Fili had come back with a nasty cut over his collarbone, not close enough to his neck for it to be targeted to kill, but to hit the nerves over the breastbone to cause pain. Balin had acquired what will be a jagged scar under his ear and curving behind his neck and over his shoulder. Bofur only had small nicks and scratches all over his torso, but they had taken his hat, which not only pissed the usually kind dwarf off, but made him insecure. He confessed to Bilbo that the hat was his fathers and that he had used it to protect himself against unkind words as a young dwarf.

 

It was Dori that shook Bilbo. The manipulative dwarf must have opened his fat mouth and pulled a Sherlock, deducing his torturers. Dori had a long cut from the corner of his left eye, trailing across his nose and over the other cheek, ending under his right cheekbone. The cut wasn't deep enough to need stitches, none of the injuries were, but it had bled a lot and Bilbo was running out of herbs.

 

“We need to get out of here before they kill one of you!” Bilbo said, hints of desperation under the statement.

 

Thorin sighed. “Are you confident you can get us out?”

 

Bilbo thought about the plan he had come up with. It wasn't a great one, but he felt he could get them all out without any of them dying. “I overheard a few elves talking about a celebration in two days. It would be best to leave then.”

 

“Will we be able to wait?”

 

Bilbo scrunched his eyes shut for a moment. “We will have to.”

 

Thorin nodded. “Alright. Everyone, save your strength.”

 

“I will look for your weapons today, maybe even your packs.” Bilbo added.

 

“Do not take any unnecessary risks,” the king told Bilbo. The hobbit nodded, moving out of Dori’s cell.

 

“I will be back in a few hours.” he said, walking past Dwalin and Nori’s cell. He reached a hand in and trailed his fingers over Nori’s head. The thief was always sitting by the cell door, hoping that they would take him next. Bilbo feared that it would happen soon.

“Stay safe,” Nori murmured needlessly. He was becoming more sentimental lately; the murderous mask on his face as they brought Dori back had Bilbo almost fearing for the elves.

 

Bilbo hummed in response and made his way out of the cells.

 

He was close to the main entry when a hand grabbed his left shoulder, pulling him into a side room. Bilbo hissed in pain, even though he was never shot in this life, the phantom pain still got to him when his previous wound was treated roughly. He spun around, dagger out when he stopped with a breath of disbelief. “We have got to stop meeting like this.”

 

Legolas quirked a small smile before becoming serious. “You need to get them out of here.”

 

“I was thinking of enjoying the accommodations for a few more days, actually,” Bilbo said sarcastically. “It's nice, having to patch my friend's up every night when they spend a few hours in your father's company.”

 

Legolas winced. “I have tried to convince him to forgo the torture. He has me banished from the ‘meetings’.”

 

“Well, I have to wait until you all have that feast in two days time. That will be the best time to get us out.”

 

“No! You need to get them out before they take Oakenshield again tonight! My father plans on taking his interrogation to a higher level.” Bilbo paled. Legolas leaned in closer. “Tell me how I can help in your plan. I..do not want to see anymore torture being carried out in my home.”

 

Bilbo saw the sincerity in the elven prince’s eyes and nodded slowly. “Yes. Alright. What time would be best to go then? To get them into the cellar?”

 

“Just before they come to get Oakenshield. Everyone else would be eating.”

 

“Okay. Is it possible to grab their weapons and packs?” Bilbo asked. Legolas nodded.

 

“I can grab some and hide them close to the cellar.” Legolas told the hobbit. “Now, I will meet you outside their cells in a few hours.”

 

“Can...could you grab Bofur’s hat too?”

 

Legolas looked back and nodded.

 

Bilbo nodded back, heart in his throat as the blonde prince walked away, leaving Bilbo to tell the company of their new plan.

 

*****

 

Later, Bilbo was waiting in the antechamber around the corner from where the dwarrow are. As the minutes passed, Bilbo grew more and more anxious, a constant stream of questions and doubts running through his head. What will happen if they don't escape in time? What will Thranduil do now, if carving up his friend's will not get the answers he wants? Will he go as far as murder? Who would they take with Thorin next?

 

Just as Bilbo was getting ready to go ahead and break the dwarrow out, with or without Legolas, the blonde elf rounds the corner, coming to stand next to Thorin’s cell. “Oakenshield.”

 

Thorin stood up as Bilbo came around the corner. “Have you come to torture another of my company?”

 

“I have come to help,” Legolas stated, motioning to Bilbo. “I couldn't take the keys,” the elf said to the hobbit. “They would notice them gone.”

 

Bilbo nodded, leaning over and picking the lock on Kili and Thorin’s door. He quickly picked Dwalin and Nori’s door, passing a dagger to the thief so he could help get the others out. Soon, all the company were standing in the corridor. Bilbo passed Bofur his hat when Legolas gave it to him. Bofur grinned gratefully at the hobbit.

 

“This way,” Bilbo said, leading the group with Legolas’ help down to the cellar. The dwarrow stayed silent as they travelled deeper into the kingdom. Legolas led them to a small room outside the cellar doors, gesturing the dwarrow and Bilbo inside. “Wait until I return. I will distract the guards inside.”

 

Bilbo realized this was the room Legolas hid their weapons and packs in. The hobbit quickly distributed them before waiting by the door for Legolas to return. When he did, he motioned for them to be quiet. When they entered the cellar, they saw three elves passed out on top of a table. There were wine glasses in front of them, half drained.

 

‘Drugged wine,” Legolas mouthed, bringing them over to a group of barrels.

 

“We are riding down the river in barrels?!” Gloin spluttered.

 

“It's the best I can do,” Bilbo said. “This way it’s less likely that the elves will figure out where we went for a while.”

 

The dwarrow grumbled a bit but they climbed into the barrels, holding tight to their weapons. As Bilbo climbed into a barrel, Legolas leaned over, about to put the lid over the hobbit.

 

“I am sorry for my father’s actions and what you have had to suffer.”

 

Bilbo looked at the elf for a moment. “It is not me who you should be apologizing to,” he said, nodding to Thorin. Legolas nodded and turned to move over to the king, but Bilbo grabbed his wrist. “I do not know what you are planning to do with him, but don't hurt him.” Bilbo warned. Legolas’ eyes widened minutely but bowed his head in acknowledgement. Bilbo let the elf go.

 

Bilbo watched as he went over and talked with the king. Thorin said something back but the hobbit couldn't tell if they were arguing. Then he put the lid on as Legolas walked over to the lever.

 

“Don't come out of the barrels until the waters calm,” Legolas advised. “Good luck, Company of Oakenshield.”

 

Then he was pulling the lever and they were taking a plunge down into the river.

 

What followed was an adventure of its own, to Bilbo. It was all the hobbit could do was hold on to his things and try not to get impaled on his weapons as the barrel rolled down the river, bumping against the others of the company. Bilbo hoped the others were faring well.

 

Then there were shouts and cries and Bilbo caught the sound of someone screaming.

 

“ORCS!”

 

Bilbo clutched his sword tighter as the barrels crashed into each other, Then Thorin’s voice was loud and clear just outside of Bilbo’s barrel.

 

“Arm yourselves!”

 

Bilbo pushed the lid off and peeked over the top, seeing orcs on both sides of the river taking aim at the Company with their crudely made bows and arrows. Bilbo ducked down as a knife came dancing through the air at him, the blade hitting the side of his barrel with a dull thud. Bilbo wrenched it free and returned fire, taking an orc out as it prepared to shoot at Fili.

They were holding their own at the moment, but the Company had the disadvantage of being in the river. Almost literal fish in barrels. Then they heard more shouting, but this time it was the elves.

 

Bilbo watched in in slight awe as the elves came running down from the Woodland Realm, taking out orc after orc. Bilbo focused on ducking when needed and throwing daggers when he could. The elves were only focused on the orcs.

 

Then Bilbo gasped, seeing a large orc take aim at Kili. The dwarf was still a bit shaken up after being tortured, so he was making more mistakes then he would have otherwise. Bilbo called out a warning, echoed by Fili.

 

“Kili! Behind you!”

 

“Kee!”

 

Kili released an arrow and spun around to hit the one taking aim at him, but he was too late. The dark haired prince gasped as an arrow pierced his thigh. Fili screamed and Bilbo grabbed a knife that Nori tossed him taking aim and throwing it at the orc, but the beast sidestepped it with a laugh, notching another arrow.

 

“Kili, get down!” roared Thorin in horror.

 

Bilbo cried out and reached for Sting, prepared to throw the short sword at the monster. Before Bilbo had even risen the blade above his head, an arrow pierced through the orcs neck. Bilbo only saw that Legolas was standing a few yards behind it, bow still raised before he paddled his way over to the young dwarf.

 

“Kili,” Bilbo said, grabbing at the boy. “Kili, look at me!”

 

Kili’s eyes rolled around his head for a few seconds before focusing on Bilbo. “Doctor Watson…It hurts.”

 

Bilbo shushed the dwarf and inspected the wound as best as he could while they were in two separate barrels. “I know it does. Just stay away for me. Do you understand?”

 

Kili nodded his head sluggishly. “Pass me some rope!” Bilbo called out. Bombur, as he floated by, hacking at the shore where the cook was able to cut up the enemy’s legs, reached into his barrel and pulled out a length of rope. Bilbo grabbed it and tied his and Kili’s barrels together, hissing as another knife was thrown at him. This time he wasn't so lucky as to dodge it, the blade sinking into his left upper arm. Of course. Nori bobbed just behind Bilbo, protecting him from anymore projectiles coming his way as the hobbit looked closer at Kili’s wound, ignoring his own.

 

“Bloody hell,” Bilbo hissed lowly, seeing faint black lines where Kili’s veins were. “A Morgul arrow.”

 

Bilbo braced Kili’s leg and said in an apologetic tone, “Sorry Kili. This is going to hurt. Just hold on.” Kili grunted, teeth clenched together and Bilbo gripped the arrow shaft and pulled it straight out. Kili screamed and the hobbit could hear Fili echoing the sound, but in rage, not pain. Bilbo took a moment to look down the river, surveying their surroundings.

 

Fili was slicing at any orc that came near him, even going so far as to throw some of his daggers at them. Further up, Bilbo could see Legolas mow down orc after orc. He sucked in a breath when he saw an orc about to bring a sword down on the elven prince, but Thorin was one step ahead of the hobbit, throwing a sword he nicked from an orc with precision, taking the orcs head off. The king and prince glanced at each other before returning to the fight.

 

Bilbo shook himself mentally and quickly got to work, cleaning it out as best as he could without the right herbs, stuffing a cloth into the wound to stop the bleeding. “I need to get some Kingsfoil,” Bilbo muttered.

 

“We are almost to the lake,” Dori called out from ahead. The orcs ranks were thinning and the elves were starting to attempt to stop the dwarrow again.

 

“Confusticate and bebother these elves,” Bilbo spat. Nori chuckled behind him and Bilbo turned to glare at him. “Not the time!”

 

Nori only quirked a long and elegant eyebrow that had Bilbo’s mouth twitching, despite the dire circumstances they were in right then.

 

“Hold on!” Thorin called out. Bilbo looked up and realized there was a waterfall coming up. A check on Kili told the hobbit that the young dwarf was still conscious.

 

“Kili, hold tight to my arm,” Bilbo ordered, holding his right arm out into Kili’s barrel. The dwarf gripped into the limb and Bilbo was dismayed at the weak grip. He used his other hand to hold together the rims of their barrels, gritting his teeth against the pain in his arm.

 

Then the world was tipping and Bilbo closed his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


….Only to open them when he heard the elves cursing. Bilbo looked up as the elves that were pursuing them watched them float further away from the Woodland Realm. “Good riddance,” Bilbo breathed out.

 

“Is everyone alright?” Thorin called. Some of the company were coughing as they had inhaled river water in the drop, but everyone nodded. Bilbo checked on Kili again and saw that the dwarf was no longer awake.

 

“Kili is unconscious!” Bilbo called out. “He was poisoned. We need some Kingsfoil.”

 

Bilbo looked up to where the king was floating and saw to his surprise that Legolas was also hanging on the same barrel as the royal dwarf.

 

“I have some with me,” Legolas said as Thorin gripped onto a rock at the shore of the river, holding the barrel back, waiting for Bilbo and Kili to float close by before attaching themselves to the tied barrels. “I always carry some since the spiders started invading the Greenwood.”

 

“You will be able to use it more effectively,” Bilbo said. The elf prince nodded. “We need to get out of the water.”

 

“We cannot linger,” Legolas warned. “My kin will pursue us.”

 

“Then we’d best make haste,” Thorin said. A shout from up ahead had them looking over to see Dwalin getting out of his barrel.

 

“The river is shallow here!” The large dwarf called, helping Bifur out onto the bank.

 

They waited, drifting over to the shallow area and ditching the barrels as they crawled onto land. As soon as they were on solid ground, Fili ran over, dropping down next to his younger brother. “Kee,” the blonde whimpered.

 

Legolas laid him out on the ground and unwrapped the hastily made makeshift bandage. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a small vial of Kingsfoil, or Athelas. He popped the herb into his mouth and chew for a few moments before spitting it out into his hand, pressing it into the poisoned wound, chanting a healing prayer.

 

Within moments, Kili was arched on his back, letting out a scream as the medicine did its work purging Kili of the poison.

 

“Kili!” Fili cried out as he watched his brother writhe on the ground for a few moments before falling still. “What did you do to him!” the blonde dwarven prince growled, but Bilbo put a hand on the dwarf, holding him back from interrupting Legolas’ chanting.

 

“He is healing him.” Bilbo said calmly, glancing at Nori as the thief came over, taking a look at his arm, the knife still in it. “Just a flesh wound,” the hobbit reassured, pulling the blade out and patching himself up like he had done with Kili after making sure his own injury wasn't poisoned.

 

By that point, the whole company were on land and had drawn a loose circle around them.

 

“Is everyone up for travel?” Thorin asked, staying next to the elf and his nephew’s. Nods around the company had Thorin standing up. “Then, Dwalin, Bofur and Dori, would you help me carry Kili?”

 

“I can help,” Fili said, standing up. Thorin started to shake his head when Bilbo nodded, out of sight of the blonde prince. It would keep Fili busy.

 

“Alright,” Thorin relented. Legolas finished his chant and stood, touching Kili’s forehead.

 

“The poison is out but he will need rest very soon. He is exhausted.”

 

Thorin nodded. “We will attempt to reach Lake Town before dawn,” Thorin decided. Nods of agreement rose through the company.

 

*****

 

They traveled a few hours into the night before they stumbled on a dock with a barge tied to a post. Kili still hadn't woken up, not that Bilbo or any of the company blamed him. He was traumatised back at the Woodland Realm. Legolas checked his wound every hour and made sure they weren't being chased by the other elves.

 

“They most likely gave up as soon as we exited the Greenwood.” Legolas reported to Thorin. The king nodded. Oin was making a face at his kings easy acceptance of an elf to their ranks, no matter how temporarily or permanently his place was at this point.

 

When Nori, who was scouting ahead, caught sight of the boat, he jogged back to the company.

 

“It looks as if it was abandoned, but the owner of it is nearby.” Nori said.

 

“Shall we steal it?” Gloin asked.

 

Thorin hesitated before shaking his head. “If it is property of Lake Town, then we shall ask for it,” he said. “I will not start a relation with them by stealing from them.”

 

Bilbo smiled. It seemed not all dwarrow were greedy when it came to logic.

 

So the company of thirteen dwarrow, one hobbit and one elf set up camp not far from the small dock. The didn't light a fire, as that would be more likely to draw unwanted company.

 

Bilbo and Oin searched the area for any healing herbs to redress the wounds that the dwarrow received from interrogations and for any new wounds taken from the fight from escaping Mirkwood. Bilbo had found some garlic which he rubbed into the deeper wounds to keep infection at bay. Oin had lucked out though, finding a patch of comfrey and horsetail growing within a league of where they had set up camp.

 

As the light of dawn broke over the sky, Bilbo was just finished patching up the dwarrow. He had also dressed his own knife wound and was replenishing his stocks of the bit of comfrey they could pick without pulling it all up. Who knew, someone else may have need to a wild patch of comfrey. Thorin was just standing up to go and hunt down some food when Legolas snapped his head up, looking into a small copse of trees not far from them. “Someone is approaching.”

 

Most of the dwarrow and Bilbo pulled their weapons, though Bilbo winced at the use of his dominate arm. Then a man that looked very familiar in the face stepped around a tree, a longbow held at the ready with an arrow already notched. Thorin held Kili’s bow steady, an arrow pointed straight at the man's head.

 

“Wait!” Bilbo called out, dropping his sword and stumbling a bit as he walked towards the man. “Wait!”

 

The man peered closely at Bilbo as the hobbit came closer to him. “J-John?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Bootsrcool.tumblr.com
> 
> Wanna help me out with my caffine addiction? [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/S6S16IZT)


	11. A Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lake Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by harrylee94! Thanks so much!
> 
> SO! This will be the last chapter for a few weeks! I'm going on vacation and also working on another crossover, where Sherlock and John take in 15 yr old Harry Potter! Exciting!!!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

“Lestrade,” the hobbit breathed, and he spun around to look at Nori and Dori. Nori looked at the man with a fond spark in his eye and a slight smirk. Dori, on the other hand, looked about moments away from collapsing. “Greg Lestrade.”

 

The man laughed, slightly hysterical. “Bloody hell, it is you!”

 

“Gregory,” Dori whispered, dragging the detective inspectors brown eyes to the older dwarf.

 

“Christ,” Greg whispered. “Mycroft.”

 

There was silence for a moment before Gloin stomped a foot down. “What in Mahal's name is going on!?” The red haired dwarf shouted. “Bilbo thought he was called John when we were in the Mirkwood and continuously called Nori Sherlock and he called Dori ‘Mycross’. Now this man is calling him John and Dori is being called Mycrossomething again!”

 

“Um,” Bilbo said, fidgeting a little with the bandage around his arm. “It’s ...complicated?”

 

“The same complicated that you gave as a reason for not telling me more about Nori and yourself courting?” Thorin asked with a slight edge to his tone, his face a blank mask. Bilbo looked down and nodded. Thorin took a deep breath but Legolas lightly touched the dwarf king’s shoulder. Thorin held the breath for a moment before letting it out slowly. He nodded. “Will you explain?”

 

Bilbo looked to Nori who nodded with a slight head tilt. “Yes,” he said finally. “Tonight, when we are fed and settled. That is,” the hobbit said, wincing as he pulled too hard on the bandage. “that is, if we are welcome in Lake Town?”

 

This was directed to Lestrade who teared his eyes away from Dori. “Wha-? Oh, yes! Of course! Though, how would you know I was from Lake Town?”

 

Nori opened his mouth, but Bilbo slapped his right hand over it. “You know how,” Bilbo said, giving Nori a look. The dwarf pouted but didn't say anything else.

 

The man laughed again. “I do, Valor above.”

 

“Would your barge be available for hire?” Balin asked, stepping forward.

 

Lestrade’s expression turned serious again, looking over the company at large instead of just a few individuals. “What would you offer in payment?”

 

Balin nodded down at the man's shoes. “Those boots have seen better days.”

 

Lestrade stared at the old scholar for a moment before laughing again. “I will help you. I owe those two bloody mad men too much.” he said with a nod to Bilbo and Nori. Then he smiled at Dori. “And that one there, of course.”

 

*****

 

“We will need to smuggle you in,” Lestrade, or Bard in this world, said as they silently rowed closer to the town. Bilbo looked over what he could see of it through the thick fog that had yet to dissipate in the morning sun. “The Master of Laketown is...a very controlling Master.”

 

“A greedy one too,” Nori murmured to Bilbo. “Look at how ratty his clothes are and the winter months are all but on the doorstep. But the barge is in good enough condition, so he has given you money enough to keep it in good repair, only for him to take all the money you gain with the work you do with it.”

 

“I heard that,” Bard scowled, looking back at the thief. “Unfortunately, you are right...as always.” The last part was grumbled and Dori patted him on the shoulder.

 

“So how are we getting in?” Dwalin grunted.

 

Bard smiled mischievously.

 

*****

 

“I am going to kill you,” Bilbo whispered to Nori through a barrel and about fifty pounds of fish. All Bilbo heard was the other dwarrow grumbling quietly under their breath.

 

Bard’s idea to get them in was to stuff them all, except Legolas, into barrels, the same ones they had travelled from Mirkwood, and fill them with fish. As they moved away from the fisherman Bard bought with some of the gold they had, Bard had mentioned offhandedly that this was payback for all the times Sherlock had pickpocketed his ID card, cuffs, badge, credit card and on one occasion, his taser.

 

“You should not have your badge on display; that’s just asking for a petty thief’s attention.” Nori protested.

 

Bard had only laughed as the rest of the company growled and grumbled.

 

“Quiet now,” Bard said as they came close to the town. “We are approaching the toll gate.” Bilbo and the dwarrow waited as a gatekeeper came over.

 

“Halt! Papers please.”

 

“Morning, Percy,” Bard said as he pulled out some papers from his coat pocket.

 

“Morning, Bard. Anything to declare?” the gatekeeper, Percy, asked as he glanced over the papers, then at the elf standing next to Bard.

 

“Just fish. I am cold and tired and ready for home,” Bard replied as Percy walked to his office and stamped the papers before handing them back.

 

“So am I, my friend. And who are you?” Percy asked politely of the elf, bowing his head slightly.

 

“Legolas. Bard and I are discussing new meeting times for pickups.” Legolas said.

 

Percy nodded, accepting the answer. “Nice to meet you, Legolas. How are the kids?” He directed the question to Bard.

 

“They are well. Tilda has just gotten over a cold, but she is a fighter. They all miss their ma.”

 

“And they always will,” Percy said with a sad smile.

They traded a few more words when, out of the shadows, a short made with oily hair and eyes that looked like a snakes shot out and grabbed the papers from Bard’s coat.

 

“Not so fast!” snake eyes said, looking over the papers suspiciously. “You were supposed to be picking up wine! Why have you claimed fish?”

 

“Alfrid,” Bard warned.

 

“Our shipment of wine has been delayed. We have instead come to reimburse with fish.”

 

The man peered closer to Legolas. “And who are you?” he said snidely.

 

“I am Legolas,” The blonde elf sneered back. “My father is Lord Thranduil.”

 

Alfrid instantly became more docile. “Of- of course, sire. So sorry for questioning you,” The man cooed. “It's just that, the master can't have any troublemaking in the town so close to winter. You know how it is….” Alfrid trailed off, taking in the elf’s fancy but practical clothing. “..Or not,” He muttered under his breath. Everyone still heard him.

 

“If you will allow,” Bard started mockingly, “I would like to go home now.”

 

Alrid nodded and motioned to the guards that were standing behind him to leave.”The master has got his eyes on you, bargeman.”

 

“Doesn't he always?” Bard shot back, getting into the barge with Legolas. “Good day, Percy.”

 

*****

 

“Da? Why are dwarves climbing out of our toilet?” a young girl asked as they entered the 

 

Bilbo made a face, but still snickered a little with Nori. That wasn't the most disgusting thing they had to do in London. A swim in the Thames was much more unsanitary, and then there was that case that led them to the sewers…

 

“Will they bring us luck?” an even younger girl exclaimed, bouncing on the spot.

 

Bilbo, Nori, Bard and Dori snorted.

 

Later, they were in the sitting room wrapped in towels and blankets while their wet clothes were laid in front of the fire to dry. Kili was laid out on the settee. He had woken briefly when they had first entered the house, but had fallen asleep as soon as he was settled.

 

Bilbo had nodded in thanks when Tilda, the youngest child, passed him a blanket. He wandered over to where Thorin was looking out the window, pale in the face.

 

“What’s wrong?” Bilbo asked, worried, looking at where Thorin was staring in shock. “Are the elves coming?”

 

“No,” Thorin said quietly. “A dwarven Wind-lance.” The king said, nodding to the contraption at the top of a tower. Bilbo thought it looked a bit like a satellite dish.

 

“You look like you've seen a ghost,” Bilbo murmured to him.

 

“He has,” Balin said, coming over. “The last time we have seen a weapon as that, a city was on fire.” Balin looked seriously at the hobbit. “The day the dragon came.”

 

Bilbo looked at the weapon again as Balin told Bilbo- and by default, the rest of the room’s occupants- about a story of Girion and how he was the last to have used the Wind-Lance in the City of Dale.

 

“....would know that Girion had hit the dragon, losing a scale. Under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast,” Bard said.

 

“Ha!” Dwalin laughed roughly; mockingly. “Nothing but fairy stories, lad.”

 

Bard opened his mouth to speak more but Thorin interrupted him.

 

“We will be out of your home by tonight, if you would let us stay that long.”

 

Bilbo looked back over again. “Thorin, we should stay as long as we can! If that is acceptable, of course,” Bilbo said, also glancing at Bard.

 

Bard only waved his hand dismissively. “Of course you all can stay, just keep out of sight of the townsfolk.”

 

“We need to leave soon,” Thorin said gruffly. “Durins Day will be upon us.”

 

“Not for a few weeks!” Bilbo shot back, looking closely at the king under the mountain. “Thorin, what-”

 

The dwarf king stood up suddenly, towering over Bilbo for a moment, face twisted in an expression Bilbo couldn't name at the time, before he moved away. “I only need some air.” he said when Legolas and the dwarrow shot him a look.

 

“You can go out onto Sigrid's balcony,” Bard said, pointing to the stairs. Thorin nodded to him and stormed off.

 

“Thorin…” Bard mused out loud. “Where have I heard that name?”

 

Everyone stiffened a little. Dori walked over to the man, placing hands on his arms. “Grego- Bard..”

 

Suddenly Bards eyes lit up in recognition. “Oh,” he said quietly. “Thorin Oakenshield.” Then he spun around to stare at Dori. “You are planning on taking the mountain.”

 

“Greg,” Bilbo said quietly. “We need to talk.”

 

“You are planning on waking the dragon!” Bard said a little louder.

 

“Gregory, please,” Dori said. Nori only watched as the two members of the company tried to keep Bard calm.

 

“You are on a suicide mission!”

 

“Please sit down,” Dori pleaded.

 

“My- Dori!”

 

“I know,” Dori said, pulling on Bard’s arm. “Sit down and we will explain everything.” The old dwarf looked over to Nori and Bilbo. “Everything.”

 

“I will go get uncle,” Fili said, taking off after where the king had went.

 

“You plan to enter the mountain!” Bard exclaimed, slightly hysterical.

 

“You need to listen to what we have to say,” Nori said, standing closer to his brother and the man. “Do not rush into anything without all the facts! You know this!”

 

“Do you know what that beast would do to this town? We would be wiped off every map of Middle Earth!”

 

“Listen to what we have to say.” Bilbo asked.

 

“But you-”

 

“We are reclaiming our home,” Thorin said from the bottom of the stairs. Everyone looked over to see the king under the mountain walk over and sit in a chair. “You are indulging us what has been going on?” The last part directed to Bilbo.

 

The hobbit nodded. “Yes.”

 

“Then, please. Tell us.”

 

*****

 

“Where to begin…”

 

“Start at the point when you got shot.” Nori suggested. Bilbo nodded his head, eyes staring into the middle. 

 

“Yes, that would be an appropriate place to start.”

 

So Bilbo slowly told the company of how he went to war in another world, where there was no dwarrow or elves or hobbits, only men. How their Earth was completely mapped out and had continents and countries and those countries either had kings and queens, prime ministers or presidents. How their weapons were more in number, and that collateral damage was more common that it should have been. Bilbo briefly touched on World War I and II before coming back to the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan and that he was a doctor, healer, on the front lines of the latter. How he got shot and sent back home, to London, England.

 

Then he told them how he met Sherlock, when they were both looking for a flatshare. Bilbo told of the adventures they had, with Bard butting in and saying how Nori had faked his death via suicide in front of Bilbo. Everyone had wide, disbelieving eyes at that point. 

 

Dori took over then, telling more detail of how Moriarty was dead set on destroying every aspect of Sherlocks life and had almost succeeded. Kili and Fili then confessed to following John’s blog after the detector and his blogger helped their mum. Thorin was beside himself.

 

“Why didn't you ever tell me?”

 

“We weren't sure if you would have lived in that life. If you hadn't, you would have thought us crazy,” Fili admitted, Kili, who had woken up again halfway through the story, nodded along.

 

Thorin reached out and laid a hand each on the young boy’s shoulders. “It would have taken some convincing, but I would have believed  you, eventually.”

 

Fili only smiled a bit at his uncle while Kili beamed, bouncing a little in his seat before settling down as Bilbo again took over.

 

“After I turned 58 and Sherlock was 52, we retired to the country. Sherlock was fascinated with bees and decided he wanted to keep them and make honey in our senior years in life. Every now and then we would take cases, but nothing as extreme as what we did in London. Then I died when I was eighty-one.”

 

“I died not too long after,” Nori admitted quietly, not meeting anyone’s eyes. Bilbo looked over, taking note of the tense shoulders. Nori looked up after a few minutes of Bilbo’s staring and answered the question in the hobbits eyes. “Two months after you passed.”

 

Bilbo deflated a little but smiled, grabbing the dwarfs hand in his own smaller one and not letting go. Nori squeezed the small fingers gratefully.

 

“When did you pass?” Bard asked Dori. The elder dwarf froze slightly but answered the question his past lover asked. 

 

“I followed eight months after you. It...could have been sooner, but I couldn't very well leave England to its own devices without finishing training someone else.”

 

“So that was our story,” Bilbo said, breaking the silence. “What about you?” He asked, looking to the man.

 

Bard looked surprised but started speaking. “I awoke with all my memories a few years ago. My wife had just passed and I thought I was losing my mind for a while. I had to focus on protecting the town though. The master is...not generous. He hoards gold and valuables like the dragon and is just as vicious. He will let this place rot and sink before he would give any aid or relief to his people.”

 

“That is outrageous!” Gloin spluttered. The others of the company were nodding their heads in agreement with the statement. Bard just closed his eyes and shrugged.

 

“Welcome to Lake Town,” he said sarcastically.

 

“We should get some rest,” Thorin said. “We must still travel through Dale and up the mountain.”

 

“We still have a month before Durin’s Day,” Balin reminded. Thorin glowered at the adviser.

 

“We still need to find the door.”

 

“We have time to rest,” Balin retorted. “Some of us are still wounded and haven't slept for a few nights. Kili has only just woken and Bofur, Dori, Fili and Balin are still injured from their stay in Mirkwood, not to mention yourself! Please!”

 

“Bilbo is also hurt,” Kili croaked out, accepting water from Oin who was looking over his wounds. “He got a knife to his arm before I passed out.”

 

Thorin looked over to the hobbit in shock. “You are hurt?”

 

“I am fine,” Bilbo huffed in exasperation. Nori leaned over and prodded the area above the wound and Bilbo hissed in pain before swatting at the large hand. “Piss off!”

 

“You need to heal before facing a dragon,” Ori pointed out.

 

“You are sending him in? With the DRAGON?!” Bard exclaimed. “Are you all mad?!”

 

“Bard, I have already agreed on this,” Bilbo said, letting Oin inspect his injury. 

 

“He is not going alone,” Nori said.

 

“What?” Bilbo whipped his head around to stare at the thief. “Of course I am, the dragon will know the scent of dwarrow.”

 

“And you currently reek of it,” Nori argued. “You have been around us for months, your hobbit smell would have mixed with ours.”

 

Bilbo opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to counter that point but couldn't. “Then what are we going to do?”

 

“I was thinking,” Nori started, but Bilbo headed him off then.

 

“No, I am not rolling in shit.”

 

“I wasn't going to say that!” Nori wrinkled his nose. Bilbo smirked.

 

“You were thinking it.”

 

“I wasn't going to suggest it!”

 

“What if we rolled him in dirt?” Ori suggested. “He would smell more like the Shire then.” Nori nodded, pointed to his younger brother.

 

Dori nodded too. “That could work. He would have to stay away from us after though.”

 

Nori’s face became pinched at the idea of not being able to touch the hobbit. Bilbo patted his hand that he still clutched. “We will have to try.”

 

“Now that we have a sort of plan, can we please get some rest?” Kili whined. Most of the company nodded in agreement.

 

“Yes,” Thorin said, looking both frustrated and worried. “Sleep. We will decide a more in depth plan later.”

 

*****

 

The company all passed out in exhaustion after their discussion and didn't wake until the next morning. Bard told the group that the markets would sell to them, but to keep their heads down.

 

“If the master finds out that Erebor dwarrow, let alone Thorin Oakenshield, were in town, preparing to retake the mountain, he would strike a deal with you, demanding a portion of the treasure in exchange of giving you food or letting you stay here for a few hours.” Bard’s face twisted and he looked to Dori. “You would have been much more suited to being the master if you were returned as a man.”

 

Nori snorted but nodded in agreement.

 

“Then we should split up and get our shopping done,” Thorin said. “Split up into groups of two or three. Each group will be responsible for getting selected pieces of what we need.” Everyone took a moment to pair off. Bilbo with Nori, Bifur and Bofur, Dori and Ori, Gloin and Dwalin, Bombur and Balin, and Thorin and Legolas. Thorin then started assigning items for each group to get. “Bilbo,” the dwarf king turned to the hobbit, “get whatever medicine we need for the foreseeable future. Bombur, food. Bifur, any tools we will need, in case we can't enter through the door, we will need to get through our own way. Dori, any materiels we will need for when we enter. Dwalin, weapons and the like.”

 

“What about us?” Fili asked from beside his brother. 

 

“You two will be staying here with Oin. You need your rest,” Thorin added when the younger dwarrow went to protest.

 

“So do you,” Bilbo murmured.

 

“So do  _ you _ ,” Nori shot back at the hobbit quietly.

 

“We all need to rest, but we also need to restock,” Dori said.

 

Everyone nodded in agreement. Bard stepped forward. “Remember, keep your heads down. Don't bring attention to yourselves.”

 

With that, the pairs of dwarrow, elf and a hobbit left Bards house, one group at a time.

 

Bilbo and Nori walked through the town in the early morning light, large hats on their heads to hide their features. While it was obvious, what with their height, that they were not men, the could still possibly pass as children.

 

Bilbo led the dwarf around the market district, though it was smaller than other towns. Bilbo caught a glance of the others of the company here and there as they all tried to get their  shopping done. A few stalls sold herbs and spices, mostly for cooking and seasoning rather than healing, but some sold the plant with its medicinal properties still intact. They even managed to get their hands on a pouchful of grape root. Bilbo stocked up on comfrey and calendula, bought some white birch bark and nabbed some lavender oil for only a few coins!

 

Nori and Bilbo were slowly making their way back to Bards home when Bilbo finally noticed Nori’s quiet, thinking face. Not the one that occured when he was deep in his mind palace, but he was skimming the surface of it by his slightly unfocused eyes. 

 

“What is it?”

 

Nori nodded to a small group of people who were huddled together by a bridge connecting the wharfs. Bilbo narrowed his eyes, looking carefully at their faces. They were a little familiar….

 

“My Homeless Network.” Nori said quietly.

 

Bilbo’s eyes widened, looking back at Nori in shock. Then he looked back at the group. Bilbo noticed that they were huddled over something or someone. Nori then sharply drew a quick breath.

 

“Wiggins.”

 

“The chemist? We need to help him!” Bilbo said, walking over. Nori followed after a moment. When they got close enough, the townsfolk Nori identified as his network spun to look at them. Nori only nodded slightly at them and they all relaxed a bit, stepping back to reveal the chemist curled around himself, holding his ribs with his left arm and awkwardly keeping his right arm at a certain angle. Bilbo nealt down and spoke softly, not making a move to touch the young man. “Billy, get yourself sprained?”

 

The young man looked up, eyes wide as he took in first Bilbo, then the sight of Nori. “Doctor? Mr. Holmes?”

 

“Wiggins,” Nori said with a nod of his head.

 

Bilbo gently touched Billy’s left shoulder. “Billy, let me check you over.”

 

Billy nodded, still looking at Nori. “Thought I’d seen the last of you after you retired. ‘Course I went to your funeral. The real one.”

 

Billy rambled for a bit while Bilbo ran some quick tests. Hid right shoulder was dislocated and he had a few bruised ribs, but nothing was broken. He also had a split lip and bruised cheek. No concussion, his breathing was only laboured from the soreness in his ribs. 

 

“I need to set your shoulder. It's going to hurt, I'm afraid.”

 

“I’m not!” Billy said, tilting his head proudly. “I’d take the beating again if I had to.”

 

“Why did you take the beating at all?” Bilbo asked as he started to prepare fixing the injury.

 

“Stole some medicine for old Marge. ‘S her knees and back, y’know.”

 

“The master doesn't provide medicine,” Nori said, a statement of fact rather than the question it could have been.

 

“Ha! He barely feeds us!”

 

Bilbo shook his head, taking a hold on the dislocated limb.

 

“He is a greedy bastard. Drinks all the good stuff too. I swear he hoards it all away in his stuffy- FUCK!”

 

“Told you it was going to hurt,” Bilbo said sympathetically.

 

Billy tried to roll it a few times before the hobbit slapped him lightly on his good shoulder. “Stop that. You need to keep it as still as possible for a few days, at least.”

 

“Yes Doctor Watson.”

 

“It’s Bilbo here, lad.”

 

“I’m still Billy here.” Billy shrugged then flinched at the pain it caused. He looked up at Nori. “And you name?”

 

“Nori.” 

 

Bilbo looked through his pockets, pulling out a bit of comfrey. “Here. make a poultice out of this and put it on your ribs and some on that shoulder of yours. The swelling will go down soon enough, especially if you put it in a sling. And give this-” Here Bilbo pulled out some stinging nettles and their leaves over. “Give this to Marge. She can either boil the leaves and drink it as a tea, or puncture where the pain is worst with the nettles. It sounds mad, I know, but trust me. It works.”

 

Billy took the herbs carefully. He smiled widely at the hobbit. Thank you, Doc- Bilbo.”

 

Bilbo waved him off. “Stay out of trouble.”

 

The others from the homeless network nodded their thanks, leaning closer to brush against them lightly as they walked away.

 

“That was good, what you did,” Nori said as they walked back to Bards home.

 

“You know me,” Bilbo said. Nori grinned.

 

“I do. I would like to know more of you.”

 

Bilbo blushed, feeling the blood rush to both of his heads as he walked through the door. They must have been the first ones back, as Oin was sitting by the fire with a sleeping Kili and Fili on the couch. “Did you get everything?” The old healer asked, surprisingly somewhat quietly. Bilbo nodded and passed over all his herbs and medical supplies for Oin to look over.

 

“Bilbo and I are going up for a lie in.” Nori said, grabbing Bilbo’s hand and dragging him upstairs. The hobbit could hear the old dwarf chuckling lowly as he was dragged away.

 

“Nori, we can't d-” Bilbo’s voice was then muffled as Nori brought him into what was obviously Bards room, shut the door and then pushed Bilbo against it, kissing the smaller creature hungrily. Bilbo kissed back, pushing his body into the dwarf to get as close as he could. 

 

Nori broke away after a few minutes, tugging at Bilbo's clothes. “I need you. I need you.”

 

“Yes,” Bilbo panted, tearing off his upper body clothes. Nori shrugged off the cloak he was wearing and started pulling off his vest and bracers. Bilbo set to work divesting him of his undershirt and then he felt glorious skin and body hair. Bilbo couldn't stop the small noise he made as he leaned in and licked a strip of skin up the dwarfs neck. Nori rumbled a noise of his own deep in his chest, throwing his clothes away from them. He then leaned down and gripped Bilbo by the thighs, hefting him up and carrying him over to the bed.

 

“Nori, we can't do this on Bard’s bed!” Bilbo finally forced out, rutting his hips into the large, warm body.

 

“Yes,” Nori set the hobbit down, climbing over him. “I want to feel you against me. I want to study every mark on your body. I want to memorize every inch of you.”

 

Bilbo moaned, wiggling in his trousers. “Yes!”

 

“Let me do this,” Nori pleaded. “Let me do this before we reach Erebor.”

 

Bilbo peered up at the thief knowingly. “I will be fine. You know me,” He said again. “I will come back to you.”

 

Nori nodded but still leaned down over Bilbo, kissing at his neck. He pressed his hips down, against Bilbo’s and they both groaned at the sensation, even through four layers of clothing, of their erections brushing against each other.

 

“I want you,” Nori said, grinding down. “I have wanted you for so long.”

 

Bilbo nodded his head, pushing up to kiss Nori’s mouth, nibbling at his bottom lip. When Nori groaned again, Bilbo slid his tongue in, mapping out the dwarf’s mouth. When they parted for air, Bilbo said, “I have loved you for so long.”

 

Nori moaned and thrust a hand down to untie his trousers and pulling down his pants. He did the same for Bilbo before pressing their cocks together. Bilbo reached a hand down and held them together while Nori started stroking them. Bilbo looked down at the sight and couldn't help the whine that came out of his mouth. Stars and Sun above, he wanted that cock inside him!

 

“Yes,” Nori hissed. “I want to make love to you,”

 

“Not here!” Bilbo whined out. 

 

“Soon,” Nori promised, moving his hips in time with his hand. “Soon, I will.”

 

“Good!”

 

Nori stroked them a few more times before he came with a deep moan, echoed by Bilbo as he followed him over the edge. They kissed as they came down from the rush of orgasm, Nori laying on top of Bilbo as the bed wasn't wide enough to comfortably hold them both laying side by side.

 

When Bilbo caught his breath again, he leaned up and kissed Nori’s face, all over, saying “I love you,” over and over.

 

“Love you too,” Nori murmured sleepily. Bilbo wanted to sleep too but they had to get up before the others got back. With that thought, he pushed at Nori’s shoulders until he sat up with a complaint.

 

“We can't stay here, we need to get downstairs.” When Nori still didn't move, Bilbo smirked and whispered into the thief’s ear. “Do you think Bard will bring Dori up here later tonight?”

 

Nori sat up instantly, shooting a dirty look at his lover. “Nevermind, delete everything I said. I hate you.”

 

Bilbo laughed, sitting up and pecking the dwarf on the lips. “No you don't. Lets go and see if there is any food for us.”

 

Nori complied, getting up and dressing as Bilbo threw his clothes at him. Once they were presentable, they made their way downstairs to see that Bifur and Bofur were sitting on the floor by the couch Kili and Fili were still laying on with grins on all their faces when Nori and Bilbo came into view.

 

“Have a pleasant nap?” Bofur asked innocently. Bilbo only smiled sweetly. 

 

“We did, thank you. We will have to have more naps like that again.”

 

Nori chuckled as the two recovering younger boys started laughing so hard Kili winced.

 

Later, once the company were all back and fed, Bilbo noticed that Thorin was pacing in front of the fireplace, muttering agitatedly to himself. A look at Nori had the dwarf watching with worry shining in his eyes. ‘Gold sickness?” Bilbo mouthed to him.

 

Nori shrugged but nodded. Bilbo sighed. He knew, after the conversation with Thorin back in Rivendell, that this could happen, but he didn't think it would happen this soon. The hobbit thought it wouldn't hit until the king had at least gazed upon the treasure.

 

Bard entered the room with clean blankets. “You will have to make do again tonight.”

 

Some of the dwarrow mumbled their thanks as the blankets were distributed through the company. When Bard handed Thorin one, he grabbed it with a silent snarl on his face. Bard backed up, hands in the air with surprise written on his own face. Kili looked at his uncle with hints of both curiosity and fear, Fili sitting next to him with a hand on his younger brothers shoulder.

 

“We will be setting out before dawn,” Thorin announced after a few tense moments.

 

That night, everyone when to bed with troubled minds.


	12. On The Doorstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company leave Laketown and reach Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOOOOO SOORRYYYY!
> 
> So my summer was full of work, a little bit of food and sleep and then wayyy too much work. i literally havent had much time to take a piss, let alone write words unless i sacrificed the little sleep I was getting, and that only happened when an idea started screaming at me, which is why I posted Athru however long ago that was.
> 
> Anyways, work has taken a nosedive so I have time to write! YAY! The downside?  
> I have no money coming in to pay rent, car insurance, etc. So there is that.
> 
> I also may have told a teeny tiny white little itty bitty lie when I said that this was complete. It is not. Its very close to it. by like, two chapters. They are kicking my ass because i am i indecisive little thot. So, im going to post i believe four chapters within the next four weeks and hopefully that will be enough time to pull my head outta the sand and finish it.
> 
> So I am again, so sorry for the epic lateness of this and I hope you enjoy!

In the early morning, when the sun was still a ways from rising but the milky fingers of pre-dawn light creeped across the sky from the east, a company of thirteen dwarrow, one elf and one hobbit made their way to a dock facing the lonely mountain where two row boats were waiting for them. When Bard had gotten back to his house the previous day, Nori told the man about running into some of his old homeless network and Bard had been able to get their help smuggling the two boats. Right then, they were keeping watch, making sure no guards were lurking around to stop them while they loaded up.

 

“You can come with us,” Dori said, keeping one hand on the man in some form. Right then it was on his elbow. Bard smiled sadly down at the old dwarf.

 

“I have my children and the town to think of right now.” Bard said lowly.

 

“Then you will come find us when we get back our home,” Dori told the taller man. “We will rebuild Dale. We can help those in Lake Town.”

 

“I will find you,” Bard promised, leaning down to brush his lips against Dori. Dori smiled into the kiss then smirked when Nori made gagging noises. Bilbo shoved at his friend, carefully getting into one of the rowboats, Nori behind him. When everyone was seated, Dwalin and Dori, as the two strongest members of the company, were handed the paddles and they set off with a wave back to Bard and Billy, who stepped up next to the other man as they rowed away.

 

It took them three days to reach an area where they could safely disembark as close to the ruins of Dale as they could. Two full days to the other side of the Long Lake and another day up the River Running. They walked the rest of the way which took an additional few days.

 

When they reached what was left of Dale, the company that could remember how the city was before Smaug stayed silent and bowed their heads for a moment for those who had perished and that included the city.

 

“Here lies all that is left of Dale,” Balin murmured quietly. Bilbo stayed quiet with the others when Thorin gave the command to set up camp and start searching for the door. They all had strict orders to stay away from the main gate.

 

So began almost two full weeks of searching for a hint that they had found a secret door. They had just about scoured the mountain sides and were swiftly losing hope that they would not find it in time.

 

Bilbo spent the nights, before sleeping and after waking, looking over Thorin’s map, rolling the words written in moon runes that they had written the translation to underneath, over and over in his head. Bilbo then started guiding the company, telling them where to look and move camp to. Thorin never said anything in opposition of the hobbit, but he hasn’t said too much once they were at the foot of the mountain. Bilbo worried for his sanity every day that passed.

 

Five days before Durins Day, Kili, Fili and Bilbo were searching a cliffside on the north end when Kili spotted it. Barely visible, but there none the less, were the faint outling of steps leading up. Quickly, they followed, seeing other things in the mountainside. A shape here, a post there; there were no pillars or any signs announcing the door, but Bilbo was sure this was it, all the same.

 

They made note of where they were, Fili even staying behind so they could fine it again as Bilbo and Kili fetched the company. They all moved camp again so they were just outside of the door. It was a trek, as the path was not meant for heavy travellers. It looked to only be meant as a quicker passage from inside of the mountain to a post they had already found on the north face.

 

They spent the next few days before the dwarrow new year making plans and what they wished to do with their share of treasure. Bilbo watched them, not participating, knowing what he was going to face soon. Legolas walked up to him the night before Durins Day as he watched his friend's and found family laugh and talk. Even Thorin was able to crack a smile at their antiques, though it was short lived.

 

“They are still dwarrow,” Legolas said. Bilbo looked over and frowned. “They are still dwarrow,” the elf prince repeated gently. “They are greedy and blind to the suffering of those they believe are their subordinates.”

 

Bilbo shook his head. “These dwarrow are not like that.”

 

“Aren't they?” Legolas whispered quietly, sadly. “Look at them, talking of what they will do with their riches, while you are about to brave facing a dragon.”

 

“I am glad they are not worrying about that,” Bilbo confessed. “I would rather, if I perish inside the mountain, that they will be able to live their lives in their rightful home.”

 

“They would forget about you.”

 

“Probably.” Bilbo looked up at the taller folk with a sad smile on his face. “As long as they live and be happy, I would be happy.”

 

“You had said that you would die for your Sherlock.”

 

“And I would die for him again, even if he isn’t called Sherlock here.” They sat in silence for a while when Bilbo spoke again. “If I die, please make sure my share of the treasure goes to Bard and Lake Town. I would have liked to see Dale in its glory.”

 

“Give it to them yourself,” a voice said behind them. They turned around to see Dori standing a few feet away. The dwarf marched up to them and stared hard at Bilbo. “You come back for my brother.”

 

Bilbo nodded his head, eyes wide in surprise. 

 

Dori huffed and shook his own head. “You will come back, because you are a war veteran, an army doctor of many battles. You have seen the war in foreign land as well as the war when you walk with Sherlock. You will survive because you are John Watson reincarnate, and he would have survived for Sherlock Holmes, as Bilbo Baggins will survive for Nori.”

 

“I will.” Bilbo said, voice hitching a little from the wave of sentiment that slammed through him. Dori nodded curtly and sat down on Bilbo’s other side. He passed over some bread to the elf and hobbit and the three of them watched as twelve dwarrow prepared to return home.

 

*****

 

The next day, they packed up camp and prepared for a battle. Weapons were sharpened, mining tools were prepared, food was handed out and Bilbo passed out the herbs that could help with keeping up one’s strength. They all watched as the Sun started sinking.

 

“It may not be the Sunlight that will show the keyhole,” Bilbo warned, repeating that part of the moon runes over in his head. “It could be the Moonlight. It seems to be a theme,” The hobbit joked lightly. There were still disappointed murmurs and mutters as the sun disappeared behind the dark line of Mirkwood. Legolas followed the line as it faded before facing the ‘door’ again. There were a few moments where no light shone, after the setting Sun and before the rising Moon, but it came. The Moon rose and cast the Sun’s reflected light onto them, lighting up the door and there, in the center, was a small keyhole. Thorin stepped forwards and carefully put the key in, turning clockwise and with barely a sound, the door swung open inwards.

 

“Erebor,” Thorin breathed, a dull shine in his eyes that alluded to those who knew to look that there was something lurking just behind those blue eyes.


	13. Not At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Harrylee94. You are the best!!

They all piled inside, being sure not to go too far in, but far in enough to claim they were inside the great mountain.

 

They all stay quiet, awe oozing from those who were here before as they braced the feeling of ‘Home’.

 

When everyone had their moment, Thorin then told Bilbo of what he was to do as they made their way back out of the mountain.

 

“You want me to find one stone, one jewel in what will probably be thousands?”

 

“You will know when you find it,” Balin said. “Now, we must get you down to the ground so you can cover yourself in the scent of the earth.”

 

Bilbo nodded, allowing Nori to lead him back down the mountain while the others waited. They trekked in silence, staying close to each other. Every now and then there hands would brush and Bilbo, at one point grabbed it in his own, holding on tightly. Because while he was John Watson, he was also still Bilbo Baggins and Bilbo was scared.

 

They were standing at the foot of the mountain once again, too soon for Bilbo. They looked at each other and Bilbo practically collapsed against the dwarf, hanging onto him.

 

“I love you,” he whispered.

 

Nori leaned into him, brushing a kiss against first his forehead, then his lips. “I love you too.”

 

Bilbo took a moment to gather his strength before pulling back with a firm nod of his head. “Okay, let’s get me covered in dirt.”

 

Nori helped him dig up some earth, wiping it over Bilbo. At one point, Bilbo took off his clothes, down to his pants and just rolled in the pile of dirt, being sure to rub it into his skin and hair. Then, when he and his clothes were sufficiently covered, Bilbo stood up, gazing at his lover and best friend. He repeated his love for him once more and then they walked back up the mountain, making sure to keep distance between them.

 

When they made it back up to the others, they all stepped aside, but nodded, some of them muttering what sounded like prayers in Khuzdul. Bilbo smiled at them all, waving to them as he entered the mountain again with Balin.

 

“Truthfully, lad, I cannot say what you will find down there,” Balin said as they made their way down a few steps. “You needn't go at all if you don't want to. There is no dishonour in turning back.”

 

Bilbo shook his head, not allowing himself to even think on it. “I promised.”

 

“You did not sign on as a burglar,” the old dwarf reminded the hobbit. Bilbo shrugged.

 

“A burglar is what you need. I will be one for you. For all of you.”

 

Balin chucked, his voice a little shaky. At Bilbo’s look, Balin said, “It never ceases to amaze me, the courage of a hobbit.” Balin smiled at Bilbo. “Go now, with as much of that luck and courage as you can muster.” and with that, Balin left.

 

With a deep breath, Bilbo walked down into the mountain.

 

He walked down quite a few halls and corridors before he saw a shine of gold thrown against an adjacent wall. With silent feet, Bilbo crept around the corner to gaze down on what must be Erebor treasure, all heaped up in their own smaller mountains within the mountain.

 

The room was huge, a gigantic carver with walkways winding above leading to what would be the rest of the city. Far above, light was filtering in through the main Gate. Bilbo looked on at the sea of gold coins and silver platters, jewels and other glittering tools and clothing, all laid out at his feet. If this was London, John would never have to fight with the chip and pin machine ever again, he could just toss a few gold coins to the cashier and be done with the shopping for however long it took for Sherlock to contaminate the latest batch of groceries with biohazardous material; ie heads in the fridge, fingers in the crisper drawer and nail clippings in the sugar.

 

Bilbo carefully picked his way down the steps to the ocean of gold, taking care not too make too much noise. He walked over what looked to be leagues of cold coins, looking around for either an Arkenstone or a dragon. Preferably the stone, but if Bilbo found a dead dragon, he would be happy with that too.

 

Bilbo was almost at the top of a pile of gold, bent over skimming the surface of coins to see if he would find the white stone, pushing over a goblet when a small avalanche echoed through the collosal room, making the minuscule hobbit flinch, eyes surveying around wildly. Then, when the coins had settled, just in front of Bilbo, was scales. Very large scales that twitched as a few coins slid over them.

 

Then they parted to reveal a giant eye.

 

Bilbo couldn't stop the little yelp that came out of his mouth as the dragon stared right at him sleepily for a moment, blinking and staring at Bilbo a little more aware. “Well.”

 

Bilbo swallowed, trying to get his suddenly dry throat hydrated. 

 

“Thief.”

 

Bilbo started shaking his head in denial. “No, no, I haven't come to steal from you.”

 

“Then why have you come into the mountain?” Smaug asked, lifting his head so that the coins on top of him slid off. He raised the rest of his body and began circling the small hobbit. “Did you come for the weak fools on the lake? Have they promised what is not theirs to give?”

 

“No, I have come here expecting no payment.”

 

Smaug sniffed the air, bring his enormous face closer to Bilbo’s. “No? I can scent your lies you know.”

 

“I expect no gold or gems for coming in here,” Bilbo reworded his sentence.

 

“You do not lie. What is it you came for and what is your name? I have not scented a being as you before.  _ If _ I may ask.”

 

Bilbo learned that to give information was to make dents in your armour. Especially in Middle Earth, where magic is common. Names are very powerful things, most beings had a second name that they tell no one, sometimes not even their beloved. So Bilbo had to tread carefully through this question.

 

“I come from London.” Bilbo said, settling on somewhere that no longer exists. Can't burn what’s not there. He stands straight, facing the dragon who was slowly moving about, stretching his muscles. “I am known as many things and have been called many more on my journeys.”

 

“Oh? And what things are they?”

 

“I am he who walks unseen and unheard.”

 

“Impressive. What else?”

 

“I am one who has seen both the war, yet also the battles most cannot see. I am a protector of those I love dearly and will fight tooth and claw for their lives, even at the cost of my own. I have ridden barrels, walked through hostile forests, climbed giants of stone as they thundered a battle under and over foot. I am web-cutter, clue-finder, the stinging fly! I was chosen for the lucky number!”

 

“You have quite the tongue on you,” mused Smaug.

 

Bilbo raised his right shoulder in a half hearted shrug. “I try.”

 

Smaug curled closer to Bilbo, the tip of his long tail brushing against Bilbo’s cheek carefully. Bilbo twitched a bit at the hot brush of scales, but didn't move otherwise.

 

“You have fear in you, I can smell it, but you do not fear what others that have come in here before you fear. You mentioned you are a protector of those you dearly love, at the cost of your own life. Is that what you expect to sacrifice?”

 

Bilbo did not deny nor admit to that statement, staying silent.

 

“There is someone waiting for you to return to them,” Smaug continued, his tail tip curling around Bilbo’s arm teasingly, not restaining the hobbit. “They are not far. Just outside, perhaps?”

 

Bilbo shook his head, fear becoming more prominent to the mighty dragon coiled around him. The warmth radiating off of him just on the side of uncomfortably warm.

 

“They are,” Smaug breathed out. “Who are they? Do they also come from your London? Or are they originally from nearby?” Smaug shoved his head a few inches from Bilbo and inhaled deeply, tasting the air around the small creature, then letting his tongue stick out, brushing against Bilbo’s dirty neck like a snake scenting. “Ahh.” Smaug pulled back a little as recognition lit his eyes. “Dwarves.”

 

“Please,” Bilbo’s plea escaped him quietly, not moving away.

 

“You came to take back the mountain and the gold that lies therein.”

 

“We are not here for the gold,” Bilbo said, voice not wavering.

 

“One of you are,” Smaug stated. “Thorin Oakenshield.”

 

“Please!” Bibo said louder.

 

“He can't help it, you know,” Smaug continued conversationally. “The madness runs in his very blood, same as his kin before him and his kin after him. He will care only for the gold in these halls, more than the lives of you and anyone else he cares for.”

 

“What do you want?” Bilbo asked, finally moving, but instead of moving away from the giant serpent, he stepped closer, eyes wide. As John, he learned some deductive skills from Sherlock. He knew how to fire a gun, how to perform trauma surgery. As Bilbo, though, he knew how to sense the earth and plant life around him. He could sometimes, if he tried hard enough, even feel emotions; only enough to get a feel of what the other creature is feeling. It was one big part of Bilbo continuing on in medicine as a hobbit, rather than a farmer as most in the Shire were to do.  It also helped with his instincts, knowing when there were hostilities nearby. So Bilbo could feel whispers of emotions coming off of Smaug. Greed, fatigue, anger. There was also loneliness.

 

So Bilbo pulled a Sherlock. Very carefully.

 

“Aren't you lonely, by yourself in this mountain?”

 

Smaug stopped moving for a moment, becoming as still as he had been in his sleep.

 

They stared at each other for what felt like seasons before Smaug moved again.

 

“I am not lonely.”

 

“Do you not wish to have conversations with other creatures?”

 

“I have gold. A hoard is all a dragon needs.”

 

“But what about what you want?”

 

“I have no wants. I have everything I need.”

 

Bilbo threw his arms up in exasperation. His plan backfired when the dragon started to try and outstubborn him! “How? I couldn't go as long as you have without some intelligent conversation. I would go mad-”  Bilbo eyes shot up to the hulking beast in front of him. “Oh.”

 

Smaug snarled and made to bite at Bilbo but the hobbit leaped to the side, hands up. “Not implying anything!”

 

“I am NOT MAD!” Smaug roared.

 

“Fine! Not mad! Still lonely though.”

 

The dragon hissed - _ hissed! _ \- at him, a small flame the size of the hobbits head spitting out of his mouth to collide with the pillar behind Bilbo, just a foot away from him. Bilbo didn't back down, finally getting a small foothold in the conversation.

 

“You are lonely!”

 

“NO!” Another fireball, this one a bit larger came towards Bilbo. The hobbit ducked out of the way, feeling the heat as the fire exploded against the pillar, the heat singing a few threads off of Bilbo’s coat.

 

“Could you perhaps not?” Bilbo asked dryly. “I only have one coat!”

 

“And only one life!” Smaug snapped back, smoke trailing out if his nostrils. 

 

“Fine!” Bilbo said again, throwing his hands out to the sides. Harry always said he was a gambling man. Well here was a gamble…. “Kill me, eat me, burn me to a pile of ashes! Then you won't have any conversations but with yourself!”

 

Smaug roared even louder than before, lashing out at another pillar, one behind the dragon. The pillar came crashing down onto the treasure with a mighty bang, shaking the cavern as the noise reverberated through the mountain.

 

Bilbo stayed where he was, arms out, staring definitely at the beast. Smaug roared again, spittle flying at the hobbit, but did not move to end Bilbo’s life.

 

They both stayed silent after that, staring at each other. As the time passed, Bilbo sat down, back against the still warm pillar and Smaug once again circled him, coming to rest with his head in front of Bilbo. They stayed like that for what must have been over an hour. Finally, Smaug huffed lightly and moved his head closer to Bilbo, eyes closed. Bilbo carefully reached out and rested his hand on Smaug’s snout, not petting, just resting there in acknowledgement of the comradery.

 

“Will you please not kill my friend's and family when they come in?” Bilbo asked quietly. Smaug only huffed again, staying silent. “We can try to come to an agreement. I don't know. We will figure something out.”

 

Smaug growled lightly but opened his eyes again, staring at the hobbit for a few tense moments before inclining his head slightly. “Yes.” 

 

Bilbo breathed out slowly, nodding his own head. “Okay. I will go get them.” Bilbo stood up but hesitated on leaving.

 

“Oakenshield has already begun to fall under the sway of the madness,” Smaug guessed. Bilbo nodded. “I will not harm him if he does not harm me.”

 

“Thank you,” Bilbo said, a sigh of relief leaving him. “I will be back soon.”

 

“Barrel-rider,” Smaug rumbled. Bilbo turned back to look at him again. “Take this.” Smaug used a clawed hand to reach down into the pile of gold next to him. It came back up with a gleaming white stone, uncut but smooth. He tossed it over and Bilbo caught it, turning it over in his hands for a minute before pocketing it. “This will not end well.” the dragon warned.

 

“I will be back soon,” Bilbo repeated, gratitude written on his face as he looked at the dragon. Smaug only lowered his head once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr = Bootsrcool.tumblr.com


	14. The Gathering of the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens....Thangs.   
> (Sorry, only the first 5 seasons of the Walking Dead were good.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early post! YAY!

When Bilbo stepped out of the tunnel, he was immediately surrounded by the company, everyone making sure he was okay and not burnt to a crisp. Sometimes you need to touch something to believe it, Bilbo understood that. After Sherlock had returned from his two year ‘trip’, John had made sure to make skin to skin contact at least once a day with the man whenever he got the chance to.

 

“What happened?” Balin asked.

 

“Is the dragon dead?”

 

“Did you kill it?”

 

“Was there gold down there?

 

“Are you okay?” Nori asked, arms wrapped around the small hobbit. Bilbo smiled up at him and nodded.

 

“I am okay.” Bilbo said, eyes drifting over to Thorin who was staring at him with eyes that had a gleam in them that honestly scared Bilbo. “The dragon is alive and-”

 

“Was there a weakness?”

 

“Can we kill it?”

 

“How big is it?”

 

“WE,” Bilbo started loudly, raising his voice to be heard over the cacophony of questions. “We are going to go inside and all of you will keep your mouths shut while I explain what has happened.” Bilbo looked to Thorin again. “You will not be happy about what will be said, but I have made a promise to you, Thorin Oakenshield and I will do whatever I can to keep it.”

 

Thorin's eyes widened for a brief moment, the madness lurking behind the blue spheres clearing away for the shortest of times before slowly creeping back over like thunderclouds across a clear sky.

 

The king didn't say anything, his face blank with a hint of a scowl, so Bilbo led them just inside the mountain before stopping them all again. “I want you to trust me. Do you?” Everyone muttered or nodded in confirmation, so Bilbo continued. “I want you to leave all of your weapons here.”

 

“What!?”

 

Some of the company outright refused, but Nori and, after a moment, Dori, started unloading their weapons and setting them on the cave floor. Kili and Fili followed behind. Ori just set his slingshot on top of Dori’s mace and knife. Thorin didn't move to do anything but stand there and Dwalin looked thunderous to be asked to leave a weapon behind, danger or no. He slept with his battle axes under his head. Why would he leave them behind now? But Bilbo had his reasons, so he oh so slowly put them down, leaning them up against the wall closest to the hall they were about to walk down. Bofur, Bombur and Bifur also slowly set their weapons down, though not as slowly as Dwalin had. Gloin held onto his axe stubbornly but Oin just shook his head and put his sword down next to Bofur's mattock. Gloin reluctantly followed his brothers actions.

 

Not so surprisingly, Thorin did not remove Orcrist. More surprisingly, Balin still held tight to sword.

 

“What have you planned, laddie?” Balin asked, looking at Bilbo seriously. Bilbo let a small smile flash across his face for a second, only motioning for the old warrior come advisor to lay his weapon down. Balin hesitated for a few more moments before setting his sword next to Dwalins axes.

 

Then it was just Thorin.

 

“Oakenshield,” Legolas said quietly. “I suggest we all follow the hobbit’s instructions as he has already _seen_ the dragon.”

 

“Thorin, please,” Bilbo said.

 

The king under the mountain, with jerky limbs, slowly bid the two non-dwarrow a look as he lowered all his weapons to the floor. Bilbo smiled a little at the dwarf and Legolas came up to stand next to him.

 

“Thank you, all of you. Now,” Bilbo giggled nervously for a moment before sobering up as Nori laid a hand on the smaller beings shoulder. “please just stay quiet. Nothing bad will happen as long as we all keep our wits about us. What I’m going to show you will shock you.”

 

“Lead on,” Dwalin rumbled, fist clenching. Bilbo took a deep breath and nodded to himself, moving down the hall with thirteen dwarrow and an elf following behind.

 

The walk back down went by quicker than last time, Bilbo swore. As the massive piles of gold coins and jewels came into view, most of the company gasped at the sight. Bilbo could hear Thorin make a quiet but rough sound and Bilbo looked back to see the king staring hungrily at his fortune. Bilbo sighed and took a glance with Nori who looked at the treasure with interest but not an all consuming lust for the fine metals and gems.

 

Bilbo walked forward, further into the treasure and the others followed behind slowly. Bilbo could just make out Smaug from between columns ahead and the hobbit determinedly made for the dragon, Nori, Dori and Ori on his heels. When he was a few yards away, Smaug lifted his head to watch the company approach. When the rest of the dwarrow saw the dragon, predictably, they all started yelling and screaming threats.

 

Smaug snorted a little, looking at Bilbo as if to say, ‘Told you this would end badly.’ Bilbo just huffed right back and took a deep breath. 

 

“Now if everybody could SHUT UP!” Bilbo screamed over the noise. As one, everyone stopped talking and turned to look at Bilbo who was standing near the dragon.

 

“Bilbo,” Bofur said gently, taking a step closer to the hobbit and the fire drake. “Bilbo, slowly walk towards us, but don't make any sudden movements, nice and careful now.”

 

Nori rolled his eyes and Dori let out a long suffering sigh, neither of them taking their eyes off the dragon.

 

“Right. Stop talking. All of you,” Bilbo added as half the company went to open their mouths. “This is Smaug. Smaug, Thorin Oakenshield and Company.” Thorin glared at the two non dwarrow and Bilbo only glared back. “Now, we are going to do this the hobbit way, which means we are all going to sit down and  _ talk _ !” Bilbo stared at Thorin, the two of them nonverbally butting heads for a few tense moments when Thorin finally nodded his head. “Good! Now we need to work something out that is not going to end with either a dead dragon, or a dead Company. Anyone have any suggestions?”

 

Nobody said anything for a while. After a little bit, Bilbo sat down near Smaug's head, Nori stepping closer and sitting down next to him. Bilbo reached out and took his thief's hand, entwining their fingers. Slowly, the rest of the dwarrow plus one elf sat down on the piles of gold. Unsurprisingly, Kili was the first one to speak.

 

“Can he not go find another hoard?”

 

Smaug snorted again, smoke curling out of his nostrils and drifting up towards the ceiling of the chamber. Bilbo shook his head. “No. Smaug is staying here. How are we going to make this work?”

 

“What about using him for transportation?” Fili suggested. Smaug growled and Bilbo layed a small hand on the scales of his snout.

 

“We are not using him for anything demeaning to a dragon.”

 

“How can we know to trust him?” Balin finally spoke up.

 

“I am vouching for him.” Bilbo said.

 

“And if he turns on us and burns us all to a pile of ash?”

 

Bilbo squeezed Nori’s hand and only shook his head. “He will not.”

 

“You were not down here very long,” Dori commented. “How have you come to have so much faith in this?”

 

Bilbo smirked without humor and tapped his nose with a finger. “Trade secret. ‘Fraid if I tell you, I’d have to kill you.”

 

Nori burst out laughing at the disgruntled look on his brothers face. Ori was smiling too.

 

“What about-”

 

“We are not using him to deliver messages.”

 

“What if-”

 

“And not as a source of fire!”

 

“Then what do you propose we do, Master Baggins?” Thorin asked acidity. 

 

“I was thinking of a guard, or even a protector. Security for the gold? He could still have his hoard and keep track of goldflow, both in and out.”

 

Gloin hummed. “I could work with him with that.”

 

“Gloin is our banker, so to speak,” Nori whispered to Bilbo. The hobbit nodded in understanding.

 

“Do you agree to that?” Bilbo asked Smaug. The dragon only hummed, looking at everyone’s faces carefully. After a long few minutes, Smaug rumbled out a noise that could have passed as a purr.

 

“We must work out details,” the dragon said but nodded slightly. Thorin did not say anything, just shot angry looks at Bilbo and Smaug so Bilbo took charge of the negotiations.

 

While they were discussing what exactly Smaug was to do and what he wanted, Bombur stood up and started up a fire so he could make a late supper for everyone. Bofur slowly meandered after him to help. When they started trying to light what the two dwarrow had made for a pit using broken bits of wood around the room as firewood, Smaug stopped talking in the middle of a sentence to blow out a small fireball to the pit and lit the fire before Bofur could use his tinderbox.

 

Kili and Fili’s mouths dropped open at the display and Bilbo snorted out a laugh at the looks the company were giving the dragon. Smaug only grumbled.

 

“Do not expect me to light all your fires.”

 

Kili and Fili didn't move for a moment and when they did, it was to walk closer to Smaug. 

 

Bilbo smiled as they went from terrified to in awe of the greatest calamity of their age. This might work out. Bilbo took a glance at Thorin and noticed his cloudy eyes as he gazed at the gold around them.

 

Hopefully for everyone.

 

*****

 

After food was consumed and everyone had their sleeping arrangements sorted out, Bilbo and Nori cuddled up against a pillar on the far side of the chamber. Thorin, in a brief moment of clarity after Bilbo pulled him aside and scolded the king when he started spouting off plans to look for the Arkenstone before anyone had a chance to sleep, announced that they would all split up the next day to scope out the mountain the next day.

 

Smaug was sleeping curled up in one end of the massive room with the rest of the company all spread out wherever they fancied to rest their heads for the night. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Bilbo asked Nori when all he could hear was the heavy breathing of the company as they slept.

 

“The future,” Nori responded. “What happens next? What are we going to do? What are you going to do?”

 

Bilbo hummed a bit, curling his hands around Nori. “We will get Erebor resettled first. We will try to help Thorin, because he needs it. After that, I guess we will have to play it by ear.”

 

Bilbo felt Nori nod his head but he still felt tense in the hobbits arms.

 

“Hey now. We will work it out. Let’s get everything settled here first. Did you want to become a detective again?”

 

Nori stayed silent for a while and the two smaller folk laid in silence. After a few minutes Nori sighed, frustrated.

 

“I don't know what I want.”

 

“That's fine,” Bilbo said, “we will figure it out together.”

 

Nori twisted around so he could kiss Bilbo, a chaste thing.

 

“I love you.”

 

Bilbo smiled into the kiss. “I love you too.

 

*****

 

The next day was full of negotiations and exploring. Those dwarrow who could sense the stones went through first, making sure everything was stable and wasn't going to collapse over their heads. Bifur, Bofur and Bombur were best at stone-sense. So was Thorin, but he was going to stick close to Bilbo and Balin as they discussed a contract for the dragon.

 

Smaug had agreed to the terms of being a guard of the treasury if he gets to hunt animals that are not in an enclosed area such as a pen, he gets to sleep on the gold and he has someone to talk to regularly. At this term, he looked pointedly at Bilbo who tilted his head to the side, considering the dragons words. In return, Smaug would keep track of the flow of gold in and out of Erebor, as well as help the dwarrow should they need it.

 

Soon after, Kili and Fili came running into the treasury, covered in jewels and gold armour, chasing each other as if they were boys that still clung to their mothers skirts. Bilbo outright laughed at the sight of the two boys wearing oversized armour and even Balin, who was making an appearance of looking disappointed, was grinning a little out of the corner of his mouth.

 

Unfortunately,Thorin did not find the sight quite as amusing as the others did.

 

“Fili! Kili!”

 

Both young dwarrow instantly stopped what they were doing and straightened out at the bark of their king and uncle.

 

“We are no longer at the Blue Mountains. Now you must act as crown princes. Behave like it!”

 

“Yes uncle!” Fili and Kili said, all traces of a smile wiped from their boyish faces.

 

Thorin glared at them, making Kili flinch and move slightly towards his big brother. “I want you to start searching for the Arkenstone. We need to be prepared to defend our mountain. Assumptions that we killed the dragon will spread and those with greed on their minds will seek to destroy us to get to the gold.”

 

“Yes uncle,” the boys repeated before running off. Thorin turned to the sea of gold and started muttering to himself. Bilbo watched him walk away, worry gleaming in his eyes.

 

“Has he had anything to eat today?” the hobbit asked to those around him. Dwalin shrugged but shook his head. Balin shook his head in the negative as well.

 

“He hasn't had anything to eat since the door was found,” Legolas stated. The elf’s eyes followed the king under the mountain as he rounded a large pile of gold. “I fear he will not eat until the stone is found.”

 

Bilbo thrust his hands in his pockets, one hand brushing the glimmering jewel that was the focus of the king under the mountain. Should he give it to Thorin? A glance in the direction of where the royal dwarf went had the hobbit second guessing himself.  _  What if the king becomes upset that Bilbo had it, even for a short time? What about the company? What if everything Bilbo has worked for becomes futile? What if the stone is the thing that’s causing the sickness in Durin’s line? What if Bilbo ends up giving Thorin the stone, and it sends him toppling over the edge of insanity? _

 

The hobbit took in the expressions of those around him. All of the company were worried for the dwarf who has led them across Middle Earth to take back their home. Bilbo felt that he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. He was between a rock and a hard place, choosing between two evils, and he didn’t know which was the lesser.

 

Bilbo muttered quietly to himself as he walked away. He just needed to sit and think for a bit. He needed to focus on a game plan. 

 

*****

 

Bard sighed as he closed the door to Tilda’s room. He had just tucked his youngest in bed for the night, having barely managing to quiet her seemingly endless questions and stories of ‘good fortune’ that the dwarves had brought, which, while endearing, were taking a turn into the fantastical. His house was cluttered and small, but it was home, and one that he cherished. Things might have changed since his wife had passed, since the memories had returned, but he was still Bard. Thinking of his past, his eyes wandered out the window and towards the mountain of Erebor; it had been over a week since the man watched his past lover head towards the wasteland no other being had dared to venture and he wondered. There had been no sign of whether the company of Thorin Oakenshield was successful, or if they perished as their ancestors had, one hundred and seventy one years ago.

 

Bard shook his head, moving down the steps to the sitting room. He could not allow himself to think like that! If he lost hope everytime things became rough, he would not be the man he was today and many of the townsfolk would not be here. Hell, he wouldn't have been able to do his job in his past life if he was so pessimistic!

 

He poked at the fireplace, spreading out the coals so they could burn off by themselves. Bard tried to focus on the hear and now, but his mind had other ideas, thinking back when Sherlock and John would run all over London after criminals or clues for a case. Mycroft always watching over a camera here or there. The man couldn't help but smile to himself at the good and even frustrating times they all had.

 

Bard was thrown out of his musings and memories by distant screaming outside the house. The past detective inspector shot to his feet and grabbed for his longbow and a quiver. Was it the dragon? Had the company or thirteen dwarrow, an elf and a hobbit fail? Bard sent a quick prayer to the Valor for their safety before rushing to the window, popping his head out and surveyed first the skies, then the walkways. There, half a league out, a crowd of people were running around. A few buildings had caught fire and it took Bard a minute to realize what he was seeing.

 

_ Orcs _ .

 

There were orcs in Laketown!

 

Bard ran upstairs and woke his children, shoving a large dagger into Bain’s hands and another, shorter knife into Sigrid’s. “Come now, quietly and quickly. Sigrid, watch Tilda. Bain, I want you to take your sisters and any children you find, get them on a boat and go towards the mountain, do you understand? I will find you there.”

 

“Da!” Tilda clutched at his sides in fear, the close to silent cry she let out having Bard drop to his knees.

 

“I want you to find those dwarrow when you get to the mountain. Can you do that for me?” Bard asked softly, running his fingers through his youngests hair. She nodded tearfully and he leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. “That's my girl.” He stood up and repeated the action on his other children. “Now, go swiftly. Watch over each other.”

 

“Yes da,” Sigrid said and Bain nodded, eyes hard and grip like steel on the dagger. Bard patted his son on the shoulder and pushed him towards the door. He watched them go around the corner and then took off in the other direction.

 

*****

 

Bilbo hummed tunelessly, his large feet moving back and forth in the air where his toes barely brushed the ground from the bench he was sitting on. He was in an empty corridor that was overlooking the main cavern, thinking, pondering.

 

_ Should he give Thorin the Arkenstone? _

 

Bilbo had spent the last hour here, rolling that question around in his head. The hobbit sighed and reached into his pocket to pull out the accursed rock, but instead his fingers bumped into a smaller, wooden shape.

 

Bilbo pulled out an acorn, looking it over with an inscrutable look that slowly slid into a small smile. He remembered picking this up, back at Beorn's garden. Nori and he were walking around, the thief poking around the giant bee hives that hung from large branches in the trees. He was lucky that the bees were semi anthropomorphic and understood that they were not threatening them or their home. At that moment, they had been standing under a giant oak tree and when Nori grabbed into a low hanging branch, an acorn dropped and bounced off of the former detectives head. Bilbo couldn't help but laugh at Nori’s stunned expression which morphed into a soft grin at Bilbo’s laughter. The dwarf had picked it up and handed the seed over to the hobbit, proclaiming it as a ‘courting gift’.

 

Now, Bilbo turned it around in his hands, thinking back on the journey so far; from one end of Middle Earth to the other. Bilbo was, quite possibly, the first hobbit in an age, maybe even two, to leave the Shire further than Bree. He made a family on this quest and he would be damned if he willingly pt any of his new found family in danger or, in this case, insanity.

 

“What is that?”

 

Bilbo’s head shot up and he twisted around to see Thorin storming over to him.

 

“In your hand. What is that!”

 

“It’s nothing!” Bilbo said quickly. For just a moment, he had the irrational, or possibly rational, fear that Thorin would mock him for carrying a silly thing such as an acorn so far across Arda. Maybe the king would even take it from him, or destroy it.

 

“Show me,” Thorin demanded, eyes cloudy in madness still, as they have been since they arrived at the door to the mountain.

 

Bilbo only stared hard at the dwarf, a hint of disbelief in his face before he quickly shook his head and the corners of his lips lifted a bit embarrassingly. He held out his hand and unfurled his fingers where they had wrapped protectively around the small seed when Thorin first spoke.

 

Thorin glanced down at it and then Bilbo witnessed his eyes clear up a bit. The royal dwarf shot a swift look to Bilbo’s face before going back to the acorn, then to the ground, as if chastised. Bilbo waited a moment before speaking, not wanting to ruin whatever had his friend, the sane Thorin, back in the present. “I- Nori gave it to me, in Beorn’s garden, before we left for Mirkwood.”

 

“And you carried it all this way?” Thorin’s voice was filled in awe. Bilbo flashed a quick smile up at him.

 

“I plan on planting it...wherever I settle down, be it the Shire, or here if I am welcomed.”

 

“Of course you are welcome to stay here,” Thorin murmured. 

 

“Thorin,” Bilbo paused to clear his throat. “why don't we go grab a bite to eat? I am absolutely famished, aren't you?”

 

Thorin looked surprised for a moment before nodding his head. “It's been nearly…”

 

“At least two, since I saw you eat anything,” Bilbo finished for him. “Let’s see what Bombur made for lunch, yes?”

 

Bilbo led Thorin down the steps into the spacious room the company were staying at. Smaug was still in the main room with the gold, but it wasn't very comfortable for even dwarrow to sleep on coins. As they walked by other members of the company, Bilbo shook his head to any of them approaching. “Let him eat,” the hobbit mouthed. Bilbo got him a plate of lunch and distracted him by talking about nonsensical things. John would do this with Sherlock all the time, placing a plate of food near and just holding a conversation with the genius. He would start eating without realizing it.

 

Thorin had drank a full waterskin and eaten a plateful and then some of Bilbo’s before Dwalin came in, calling for his king.

 

“There are hundreds of men streaming into Dale from Laketown,” the guard reported. “Many of them are injured.”

 

Bilbo had the displeasure of watching Thorin’s previously bright eyes go dark behind murky clouds once again. “Everyone, to the gate!”

 

*****

 

“Dori!” Bard called out from the entrance of Erebor. 

 

“What happened?” Dori yelled from the top of the wall covering where the gate used to stand before Smaug.

 

“Orcs, an army of them!”

 

“Please help us! We have injured woman and children!”

 

“Master dwarf! Please have mercy on us!”

 

Bilbo watched, eyes tight at the sight of so many injured people. His army doctor instincts were taking over and he rooted around the packs for a length of rope so he could go down and help. Instead, Thorin put a hand out, halting him.

 

“We need to help them!” Bilbo said, staring at the dwarf king pleadingly.

 

Thorin shook his head, slowly. “They are here to steal from us.” The king drew out the word ‘steal’, as though a taboo word.

 

“What? No, Thorin, they have been attacked! Their homes destroyed and… and you are acting as Thranduil had when you had to flee your own home!”

 

Besides the crying of the people of Laketown from below, there was absolute silence. Thorin didn't even look at Bilbo, though everyone else was, either in surprise or concern. Half the dwarrow stepped forwards to stand between Thorin and the hobbit. The other half seemed to be too shocked to do anything.

 

Thorin took a deep breath before releasing it. “We,” he ground out between clenched teeth, “shall not let a single man enter my mountain. If you have a problem with that, you may leave, but do not expect to be welcomed back.” Thorin turned his head slightly, eyes meeting Bilbo’s, lit with determination. Both of their eyes burned with it. Finally, Bilbo took a step back and Thorin moved, walking in the direction of the treasure room. “Back to searching for the Arkenstone! We will have it ready for when Dain comes with reinforcement.”

 

“Reinforcement for what?” Kili asked.

 

“War,” the word echoed through all of their heads as the king under the mountain vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr = Bootsrcool.tumblr.com
> 
> Come scream at me!


	15. A Thief in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo goes to help the men of Laketown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I only need to flesh out the next chapter and then write the epilogue, then this story is DONE! So pumped!!!
> 
> Beta and Britpicked by the lovely HarryLee!! Thanks!!!

The men of Laketown camped out in the Ruins of Dale, from what Bilbo and Nori could see where lit fires were scattered about. All evening, after Bard had given up begging for mercy, were the sounds of crying and screaming as loved ones succumbed to their wounds and mourned the dead. It was too cold now to bury people in proper graves, so a cremation was held. Before midnight was upon them, Bilbo was readying the rope once more as Nori and Dori stood guard.

 

“I will be back before dawn,” Bilbo promised, tying himself off. Nori nodded, leaned down and placed a quick, chaste kiss on his hobbit. Dori gave him a comforting nod. “I will let Bard know that you wished to be with him.” The older dwarfs face softened.

 

“Thank you,” he murmured.

 

Bilbo climbed over the ledge but paused. He glanced around swiftly and seeing no one else about, pulled out the Arkenstone. “Er, Smaug may have given me this when I first went inside the mountain.”

 

Nori couldn't stop the bark of laughter escaping and Dori only face palmed. “Only you, Bilbo Baggins.”

 

“I was thinking that if I handed it over to Bard, he could use it as a bartering chip? Be allowed entry for the winter, Thorin could hire him for helping rebuild Erebor?”

 

“It might work, but are you willing to destroy the friendship you have with Thorin?” Dori asked. Bilbo’s face fell, his expression becoming very sad. His eyes gleamed with tears and anguish of the strain he was going to purposely put on their bond.

 

“I made a promise to Thorin that I would do everything in my power to not let him become like his grandfather. He told me to do whatever is necessary and this seems very necessary.”

 

Dori nodded tightly, resting a hand on the hobbit’s shoulder for a moment before stepping back. Nori moved forwards and pulled Bilbo into an awkward hug with Bilbo over the ledge already. The dwarf pulled back and Bilbo nodded once more before descending, scaling the wall. He made quick work of rushing to Dale, collecting lingering plants of healing and sturdy sticks to be used as splints as he went. When he arrived to the main camp he was immediately surrounded by men.

 

“No! Stop! I am here to heal!” Bilbo cried out as the men circled him with makeshift weapons such as fire pokers and large fishing hooks.

 

“Stand back!” Bard said loudly as he pushed himself through the crowd. “Bilbo, you couldn't have had better timing,” he said, joking lightly.

 

“Not early enough,” Bilbo said sadly, seeing the worn and weary expressions of those around him.

 

Bard shook his head. “At least you are here now.”

 

“Show me where the most severely wounded are.”

 

*****

 

Bilbo spent much time healing. He spent almost an almost equal amount of time making others comfortable as they slipped into the night, either from their wounds or from the cold. Even though he didn't know any of them, he still mourned them. When dawn was only a little more than an hour away, the small being was shocked.

 

“Gandalf!”

 

The Grey wizard smiled sadly at Bilbo. “It seemed I was too late to be of use.”

 

“A wizard is never late, nor is he early,” Bilbo reminded him. Gandalf chuckled slightly at that. “I-”

 

“Gandalf,” an unfamiliar voice said from behind the tall wizard.

 

“Ah, this is Totha, from Mirkwood. He has come in place of Thranduil.”

 

“I am looking for my Prince Legolas,” the elf stated, looking not unkindly down at the hobbit. “Have you seen him?”

 

“Uh…I have…” Bilbo said slowly.

 

After a few moments pause the elf prodded, “Do you know where he is now?”

 

“Erm, yes?” Bilbo was at a loss.

 

Gandalf sighed seeing Bilbo’s unwillingness to speak. “Perhaps we should sit down so Bilbo may catch us up on events.”

 

When everyone was seated by a fire with Bard joining them, Bilbo tried to cram six months of adventure, fighting and pure terror into thirty minutes before he remembered to pull out the arkenstone. 

 

“I thought you could use it as a bargaining chip,” Bilbo concluded.

 

Bard took the stone and looked it over before placing it in his pocket. “You are a brave hobbit, Bilbo.”

 

“I’m not,” Bilbo protested. “really. I just…”

 

“You have a strong soul,” Gandalf finished. “It has been strengthened by past battles, though not all of those battles were physical.”

 

Bilbo looked down and shrugged. “Just, please don't start an unnecessary war? I will try to talk Thorin into helping, but I can only….”

 

Bard placed his hand on the hobbits shoulder, the same one where Dori had touched. “I think we have all seen too much death recently, though I fear more is to come.” Bilbo nodded sadly. He looked to the east and stood up. 

 

“I need to be getting back before dawn,” he said, backing away. “I will see you later.”

 

“Take care, Bilbo,” Bard said. Gandalf pulled him into a quick but strong side hug before Bilbo took off towards Erebor.

 

Nori was waiting for him when he climbed back up and after he filled the dwarf in on what was going on, Bilbo and his love went to try and catch a few minutes of sleep.

 

The air was tense and crackled with electricity. War was coming, whether they wanted it or not.


	16. The Clouds Burst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Five Armies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so much for posting this every week. Compleeetely forgot! But I got a new, full time job, so i think i have a bit of an excuse. Also it wasnt ready yet XD. 
> 
> Last Chapter will be posted Saturday!!!

Bilbo and Nori were woken by Thorin bellowing for everyone to go to the gates. When Bilbo glanced to the sky once they were outside, by how high the Sun was, it could only have been maybe an hour since he and Nori laid down. 

 

Thorin was standing tall on top of the gate, looking down with contempt in his eyes. Bilbo peeked over and didn't even know how to react.

 

There stood Bard and Gandalf, along with Totha and another elf with long red hair. Behind them was an army of elves and a smaller group of men. It was then that Bilbo knew how he wanted to react; facepalming. Too bad he couldn't do that here without giving himself away.

 

“You dare come here with an army?!” Thorin yells down. Legolas stepped up next to the king under the mountain and spoke to Totha in Sindarin. After he responded, Legolas took a step back so that he was a step behind and to the right of Thorin.

 

“Thorin Oakenshield!” Bard hollered. “I beg you grant us entrance into your mountain! An army of Orcs surround Dale and Erebor and if they don't decimate us, the cold surely will. Please, grant us entrance and we will work for you. Surely the mountain is in disarray after being inhabited by a dragon for the past few decades! We can work to an agreement!”

 

“Thorin,” Bilbo said, seeing not even a glimpse of his friend in the stone cold face.

 

“I will not! You have come here, threatening me and my kingdom with an army!”

 

Totha once again stepped forward. “The elves of Greenwood came to make sure our prince, Legolas, was safe, after it was found that orcs had passed by our forest. When we discovered the army had attacked Laketown, it was decided that we would help where we could. We have no reason or motive to attack you and your kingdom.”

 

“LIES!” Thorin bellowed.

 

“Thorin!” Bilbo said sharply, but he was ignored.

 

Bard then pulled out the rock that Bilbo had begun to hate with a passion and held it in the weak winter sunlight. “How about a trade?”

 

Thorin roared in anger and hatred and many other malicious emotions that Bilbo couldn't stop himself from taking a step back. The dwarf king whipped around to glare at the hobbit. When he took a step towards the smaller being, Nori stepped forward so he was partially blocking his view.

 

“You had it? And gave it away!?” Thorin screamed. Bilbo flinched but held his ground.

 

“I promised you!”

 

“You betrayed me!”

 

The rest of the company started yelling and went to hold Thorin back as he took a few more steps closer to the hobbit. Bilbo still didn't back down and Nori, Dori and Ori all managed to stand in front of Thorin, Bilbo at their backs.

 

“LEAVE!” Thorin screamed at Bilbo. “GET OFF MY MOUNTAIN!”

 

Bilbo recoiled at that. He knew that there would be consequences to giving away the Arkenstone, but to kick Bilbo out entirely? To send him away at such a crucial moment in their journey?

 

“You are hereby banished from Erebor! Your contract shall be burned and you will be treated as an enemy of the kingdom if seen.”

 

Everyone went silent at that. Thorin shoved himself out of the grips of the company and stalked back over so that he could look down at the elves and men.

 

“You want a war? You shall receive one!”

 

*****

 

Bilbo watched silently as Thorin marched off, towards the throne room, presumably. The rest of the company stood still, frozen in shock. Their king, someone they had followed across the world for, had just done what they considered unthinkable. Yes, Bilbo should have given the stone to Thorin as soon as he had it in his possession, but they saw how he did it with the best intentions. Still, to banish a friend…

 

“He needs help,” Ori whispered. Almost everyone nodded in agreement.

 

“What are we to do?” Bombur asked aloud.

 

Bilbo took a deep, shuddering breath. “You are all going to sharpen your weapons and find armor that will fit you. I trust you will find only the best quality. I expect you to do what you must to stay alive.”

 

“And yourself, Master Baggins?” Dwalin asked gruffly.

 

“I will do as Thorin wishes.” he said. He help a hand up when they all started speaking at once. “I will only anger Thorin even more if I don't and in his condition, I don't….I don't trust him enough that he wouldn't do something he would only come to regret, greatly, when he is of sound mind.”

 

“You mean he would kill you,” Legolas stated dully. Bilbo nodded. 

 

“I will go down and join the men. I refuse to leave if war is on the horizon.”

 

“Bilbo…” Kili made a keening sound and stumbled forwards to press against the hobbit, Fili right behind him. Suddenly, Bilbo found himself in the middle of a group hug as all the company -bar the leader- embraced him.

 

“Now now,” Bilbo tried to console them. “please. You must make sure Thorin doesn't do anything rash, like-”

 

“Try and kill Smaug?” Fili finished.

 

“Bury himself in gold?” Gloin added.

 

“Starve himself?” Balin put in.

 

Bilbo laughed a bit wetly. “Yes, I would say all those and many more apply.”

 

“We will watch over him,” Kili promised.

 

“I will see you all later,” Bilbo said as he once more readied the rope to descend down the gate. 

 

“I am coming with you,” Nori stated as he help Bilbo secure the line.

 

“What-”

 

“I did you a disservice, leaving you when I had to dismantle Moriarty. I shall never do that again.”

 

“Oh, Sherlock,” Bilbo murmured, pressing his face into the side of Nori’s neck for a moment of reprieve from all the havoc around them, before pulling back and nodding to the rest of the company. “Good luck.”

 

“Good luck to you,” Dwalin returned with a bow. The rest of the company followed suit and Bilbo smiled widely, though tearfully as he bowed back before grabbing onto the rope and making his way down, Nori close behind him.

 

*****

 

Thorin paced around his throne, mumbling to himself about gold and thieves. Legolas, Balin and Dwalin watched on with concern sketched over their faces. 

 

“We need to prepare,” Thorin said loudly, making the three spectators focus more intently on the king. “Dain will be here soon, possibly by the small hours of the morning. We need to get fitted for armour, find all the sharp weaponry we can.”

 

“It is already at hand,” Dwalin mumbled. He stood there for a moment, hesitated, staring into Thorin's face, searching for his old friend and king. All that he found, though, was a cold face with colder eyes, only able to see gold, instead of friend's and family. With a bow that had the brave, fierce warrior feeling lower than he ever felt, Dwalin backed away and left the throne room to do as Bilbo had bid them.

 

Balin stepped forwards, mouth open to say something but Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder. The elf shook his head and so they waited.

 

*****

 

Bilbo and Nori were helping the men of Dale prepare for war. They barely had anything and what they did have was everyday tools like fire pokers and walking sticks. Some had their fishing hooks, large and scary looking, but not something you would typically want to take into battle with. They sharpened what they could before someone found an armoury that was mostly bare but had a few swords and shields with some suits of armour. They all geared up and then waited as night fell. Everyone could hear the sounds of the orcs shuffling around the edges of the city. Bilbo sighed and leaned against Nori as they sat by a fire with Bard and a few other men. Gandalf came over and laid an aged hand over Bilbo’s shoulder before it withdrew as the Grey Wizard went to help others. Nori leaned his head against Bilbo's and pressed a light kiss into his messy and most probably dirty curls.

 

“We are going to survive this,” the dwarf murmured. 

 

“I know we will, but the others….”

 

“We know what to do if anything happens. We will live on.”

 

Bilbo turned his head into Nori’s neck and just breathed. Breathed in his scent and the warmth, familiar tones on the skin. If Bilbo concentrated hard enough, he could almost smell Sherlock’s shampoo and all the hair products he used.

 

“As long as I have you,” Bilbo muttered into Nori’s neck and the dwarf wrapped his arms around him, tightly hugging the smaller creature to him.

 

“As long as we have each other.”

 

They caught a few hours of sleep, curled into each other like that. There were no thoughts of making memories. They both knew that if one of them died, the other would find a way to follow. Bard came over with a scant breakfast that they ate together before Bard ushered all those who would fight, to the center of the camp.

 

“We can't leave the woman and children alone here, even with guards. There must be somewhere we can hide them, closer to the mountain.”

 

“I will see of any of my men can see a crevice or hole in the mountainside,” the elf said, waving his hands and a few of the other elves broke away from the main group. Within the hour, they came back with news that there was cave that looked to be deep enough to put those who could not fight inside with a few men to spare to protect them. They were given a few weapons to defend themselves, just in case, and as they all started to move towards the mountain for a better battlefield, they were grouped in the middle, serving as the treasure of the faction. 

 

They were able to get them into the cave before Dain’s men arrived. An army, about the same size as the elves own, running down the hills from the east. Bilbo heard cheering and looked up towards the rapports to see the company and Thorin watching. He could hear Kili and Fili screaming “Uncle Dain!” 

 

“Dain?” Bilbo asked Gandalf.

 

“Thorin’s cousin. Ever a hard head, those Durin folk. I always found Thorin to be more sensible.”

 

“Oh, shit,” Bilbo muttered. Nori echoed the sentiment.

 

Dain came to a halt, his troops not far behind. “Good morning! What a beautiful day it is turning out to be. I only have one complaint though. Would you mind, pretty please, just SODDING THE FUCK OFF!!”

 

There was silence while the elves stayed still, before they, as one, turned towards the east. A moment of stillness ran through the awaiting armies before there was a great rumble, the ground shaking beneath their feet. The stillness ended abruptly when giant worms burst from the ground towards the south, retreating, only to be replaced by orcs. Bilbo had the brief thought that his life was a dramedy before turning to Gandalf.

 

“Were-worms,” the wizard said. 

 

And then everything exploded around them.

 

*****

 

Legolas watched as his kin joined those from the Iron Hills as the orcs attacked. The rest of the company started yelling and cheering but Thorin simply turned away and left. The rest of the dwarfs soon noticed and watched with horror as their king and leader walked away.

 

“Is- is he not going to fight?” Oin, questioned. Dori shook his head and Balin looked more old than ever before. 

 

“No, laddie. I don't think he will.”

 

Legolas shook his head in disbelief. “Go and wait by the gate. I will talk to him.”

 

They were hesitant, understandably, but did as he asked and Legolas tracked after Thorin. He found him in a room with a solid gold floor and stacks of coins lining the edges. Thorin was gazing at a reflection of himself in the pristine floor and Legolas couldn't help the look of pity that crawled over his face. “Thorin.”

 

The king under the mountain looked up, eyes clouded over with a mix of lust and greed. “Is it not beautiful? All this yellow, glimmering riches. The other kingdoms of dwarrow will be terribly jealous, won't they?”

 

“Your kin are out there, dying. You would rather squander their lives, as well as the lives of your friend's and family,  _ when _ the orcs break through, not if, just to spare giving a single coin, or even help, to those who helped you before?”

 

“Once they had one coin, they would want for another.”

 

“No! They would be grateful, because they grew up and survived on nothing!”

 

“And they shall do so once more!” Thorin called out angrily.

 

“No, they won't!” Legolas informed him. “They will die today, the woman and children as well. The line of Dale will perish, then so will the line of Durin! You will be slaughtered in a heartbeat and not know of it, too consumed in your precious gold!” Legolas then pulled his bow and released an arrow into a pile of said treasure to the right of Thorin.

 

Thorin looked murderous and stomped over to the elf. “My sister-sons will live on.”

 

“They will die protecting you!” Legolas screamed. “As will Dwalin and Balin. Gloin and Oin! The brothers Ur and most possibly Dori and Ori, though I can't see why they would. Nori will be dead long before they would, though, because he will most likely die saving Bilbo, or die after Bilbo dies saving him! They love each other that much; they would not live in the same world without the other. Worst of all is me!”

 

“You?”

 

“Yes!” Legolas snarled, coming to stand not even a foot away from the king. “I would be the last thing standing between you and those murderers! I would take as many as I could down, before any of them could lay a finger on you!”

 

Thorin’s face, which was either a mask of fury or a blank space, was now filled with emotion other than those of malicious intent. A look of lost covered him and his shoulders, which a few moments before were stiff with pride, were now slumped. Those were the shoulders of someone who realized he had everything he wanted but tossed it -them- away. Then a look of determination crossed over. Thorin stood tall once more, the cloud over his eyes being lifted and closed the few inches between himself and the elf. A strong hand reached up to hold Legolas’s face, blue eyes tender and full of wonderment

 

“You have, you have lifted the blindness that had overcome me,” Thorin whispered in awe.

 

“Are you back?” Legolas asked quietly.

 

Thorin could only nod and went onto his toes to brush his lips against Legolas’ jaw. “I am,  _ ghivashel. _ ” Legolas bent over a bit so he was on eye level with Thorin before kissing him properly.

 

“Then let us protect our friend's.”

 

*****

 

Bilbo panted as he ducked the crudly made hammer that was less than a second from bashing his head in and stabbed Sting into the orcs side, slicing away with a wet noise and Bilbo didn't even flinch as parts of the beasts guts covered his arm. He was already covered in the cooling slickness of blood and other bodily fluids as he cut down every orc he could reach. He wasn't going to start cringing now. 

 

He turned and sliced the arm off of someone attacking Nori, giving them a brief pause in the bloodshed, when a loud crash rumbled throughout the battlefield. Everyone turned to look at the gate of Erebor, where a large, red dragon had just disassembled the intricate carvings. Smaug immediately took out dozens of orcs attempting to get in, leaving enough room for a small group of twelve dwarrow and one elf to join in the fighting with a battlecry.

 

“Baruk Khazad!” Thorin screamed as he and his nephews ran out and started hacking away at the nearest orcs.

 

Nori and Bilbo traded grins before jumping back into the battle with renewed energy. 

 

Time wore on and while they continued to defeat a seemingly innumerable number of orcs, the orcs were still overwhelming them. Bilbo looked around him and saw Bombur and Bifur fighting their way towards where the children and a few of the woman were hiding away. Not far from them were Balin and Dori, their backs to each other as they took down any orc that came within striking distance. Bard, the hobbit could see, was slowly fighting his way towards them, using a sword. Bilbo watched in awe as the mace Dori was using snapped away from the chain, then the older dwarf dropped the handle and  _ lifted  _ the orc he was fighting, who was twice his size and threw him against a rock a few feet away. The orc screamed and then fell silent as it struck it's head. The former British Government didn't pause, only pulled another weapon, a large knife, out of its sheath and continued fighting.

 

Nori nudged Bilbo towards where Gloin, Oin and Bofur could be seen fighting in the middle of the battle. Bofur was manic like with his maddock, taking out every orc with only one or two blows, Gloin was decapitating anything that had blue skin and Oin, bless him, Oin was bashing at the orcs with his ear trumpet. Successfully.

 

And then there was Ori. Cute, shy and domestic little Ori. Who was stabbing orcs. In the eyes.  _ With knitting needles _ . The young dwarf also had a large hammer in his other hand, but it didn’t seem to be getting much use. His ever present slingshot moved with him as he spun around, where it was strapped to his side.

 

Bilbo surveyed the scene with a sense of hope that they could all make it our if here, mostly unscathed, but he was careful not to let that hope overwhelm him. He was a soldier, he knew that everything could go wrong in a matter of seconds. Speaking of Queen and Country…

 

“Where is Thorin?”

 

Nori dispatched a few orcs that wandered closer to them, then looked around quickly. “Possibly where the dragon is, giving his heirs a lift.”

 

Bilbo shook the orc attacking him off with a slice to its femoral artery and a massive shove that sent it falling arse over tea kettle, before looking up. Southeast of the mountain was what looked to be an outpost on top of a waterfall. A tower sat at the top, the waterfall having frozen over in the colder weather, even though it was early in the winter. On top of the tower was some kind of windmill…? No, it was a signal! The orcs were using it as a means of communication! In the sky was Smaug and Bilbo could just barely see the two young princes sitting on the back of Smaug's neck. Below them, slowly climbing up a set of invisible stairs that Thorin seemed to know only by memory, were Legolas, Thorin and Dwalin, fighting off any orcs that dared to attack them.

 

“Are they insane?” Bilbo spluttered in horror. He looked up at where the tower was and noticed a figure that looked to be Azog. The lack of arm helped identify him. “This has to be a trap!”

 

“Most probably,” Nori said, seeing what Bilbo had.

 

“They are going to get themselves killed up there!” Bilbo cried out.

 

Nori flashed him a grin. “Then we better get up there before that happens.”

 

They made surprisingly quick work getting up to the outpost, as the dwarrow and elf made good work of clearing the path, leaving bodies that helped Bilbo and Nori climb up the side of the frozen waterfall. Once they arrived, Dwalin and the elf with red hair were just finishing off a small horde of orcs. Bilbo quickly scanned the sky, but couldn't see Smaug.

 

“Where is Thorin, Kili and Fili?” Bilbo asked, breathing hard.

 

“Thorin and Fili are in the tower. They hope to chase Azog out. Kili is with Smaug.” Dwalin informed them. A roar had them all looking up to see Smaug circling the outpost, Kili atop him and picking off orcs here and there with his bow.

 

The red haired elf brushed herself off and nodded to the tower. “I’ll make sure no one escapes from there.”

 

Legolas grabbed a few of his arrows out of the orcs and slung his quiver over his shoulder. “I’ll make sure his highness hasn't gotten himself killed,” the blonde said, nodding to them before running off faster than any two legged being ran as far as Bilbo could tell. They watched as he grabbed onto a flying beast and perched himself at the top of the other smaller towers.

 

“We should follow them.”

 

Bilbo nodded and they quickly ran towards the large tower. 

 

Orcs were everywhere up here. They all fought and killed what they could, helping each other out. It was inevitable that they would get separated. 

 

Bilbo was still with Nori, only because there was no way in hell that they would allow themselves to be parted once more. Bilbo didn't even realize that the she-elf was gone until he heard her screaming. A moment later, there was a cry of “Tauriel!” and Smaug roaring right on the tail-end. Nori and Bilbo fought their way outside and watched in horror as the elf was pummeled by a large orc. Kili screamed again from overhead and then Smaug was there, swiping at the orc and those nearby while Kili helped her climb the dragon.

 

“Be careful!” Bilbo called to them. Smaug let out a rumbling noise of assent and flapped his wings, taking off into the skies once more. “We need to find Fili and Thorin.”

 

“I believe Legolas has found Thorin,” Nori said, pointing Legolas out as he ran out of arrows, then threw his sword like a knife and Bilbo watched as an orc that was only moments away from taking Thorin out was pierced through. Thorin grabbed the sword and smiled up to the elf before facing the last orc...Azog.

 

“Let’s help them. Kili will find Fili. They always find each other.”

 

There were few orcs about by then, thought they had to still fight their way to the frozen waterfall. At one point, they heard Azog roar when Legolas gloated about killing Azog's second in command. At another, Fili and Kili were whooping as Smaug flew by over their heads, easily taking out a dozen orcs in one blow. Nori and Bilbo got to the waterfall in time to see Thorin stab Azog at the same time Azog got his bladed left arm through Thorin.

 

Bilbo heard Legolas scream in rage and agony.

 

Then, with a roar from above, there was fire. Bilbo shouted as the ice melted in an instant, his feet getting wet from the surge of previously frozen ice before he was caught into Smaug's talons. The hobbit watched as a torrent of water broke though the rest of the ice before the reality of the battle set in and then there was nothing.

 

*****

 

Bilbo woke suddenly and abruptly. There was not easing into it, slowly going from asleep to partially asleep to sort of awake. Bilbo went from a deep, possible unconscious kind of sleep to wide awake and ready to take on anything that would attack him. Then he flinched away at the sharp pain in his ribs.

 

“Shh,” a deep, familiar voice rumbled next to him, a large, warm hand accompanied it, pressing gently down on Bilbo’s right shoulder. Bilbo whipped his head over and saw Nori sitting in a chair close to his head. “We’re fine. You're okay.”

 

“Wha, Thorin? What happened?” Bilbo glanced around him and realized he was in a cot inside a tent, an oil lamp on his other side lighting the place. There were a few other cots with elves and dwarrow and a man, either sleeping or talking softly with friend's and kin.

 

“Thorin is...in bad condition. The healers said that his chances of survival will increase largely if he makes it through the night.” Nori said. Anticipating Bilbo’s next question, the dwarf continued. “Fili and Kili are alright too. Fili ended up getting stabbed and pushed off the tower but Smaug and Kili grabbed him before he could hit the ground and the sword that stabbed him didn't hit anything lethal. He’s in the same tent as Thorin, resting. The red headed elf is a bit bruised with a broken nose and a concussion, but she’s fine. The rest of the company escaped the battle with a few scratches and bruises, but they are all fine. I have a deep cut on my back that I wasn't able to block and I only need to watch for infection.” Here, Nori paused for breath and poured Bilbo a cup of water. He carefully fed it to the hobbit before sitting back again.

 

“You, on the other hand, have many cuts and a few cracked ribs. You’ll live, but you're on bed rest for a week, maybe two.” Bilbo stared up at Nori and cracked a smile.

 

“But we won. We all survived.”

 

“So far,” Nori murmured lightly, but smiled back. “You can go visit Thorin and Fili in a bit. I want to see you eat some food first.”

 

“Only if you eat too,” Bilbo bargained. Nori rolled his eyes but nodded. A few minutes later, a few elf healers came by and distributed food for everyone. As they ate, Nori went into more detail of what happened after Bilbo passed out.

 

“Smaug grabbed us and Thorin, Legolas managed to grab hold of the end of his tail and took us down to where they started setting up healer tents. The Eagles appeared not long after. Whatever orcs weren't dead were chased off and a few eagles and others who weren't hurt much went after them. They should be back later, around dawn. You have been unconscious for a few hours; it's a bit past suppertime now.”

 

“But everyone else is alright.”

 

“Everyone is alright,” Nori reassured. “Thorin is the worst off. You can examine him when we see him.”

 

They ate the rest of their food in silence, then Nori helped Bilbo out of bed and walked him over to the tent Thorin and Fili were in. As they approached, Bilbo slowed down before stopping altogether a few feet from the entrance. At Nori’s questioning look, Bilbo glanced up wearily. 

 

“What if I’m still banished?”

 

“Bilbo?” Kili’s voice rang out from inside the tent. “Get your arse in here!”

 

“I don't think the crown prince cares,” Nori chuckled. He helped Bilbo the rest of the way inside and was greeted with Kili bouncing over and pulling the hobbit into a gentle hug. The young dwarf pulled him over to where Fili and Thorin were resting on large cots. Fili reached a hand over and gripped Bilbo’s tightly for a moment before patting it lightly, smiling painfully to the smaller creature before releasing him. Then Bilbo looked over to Thorin and winced.

 

Thorin was not conscious, he had cuts all over him and half his face was a giant bruise. His nose was obviously broken at one point and he was covered in wrapped bandages. Most alarming was the blood soaking through the wrap over his abdominal. Bilbo crept over and gently lifted the wrap a bit to peer at the wound. Bilbo grimaced at the seeping cut. It looked to be very deep, and Bilbo thought back to how the blade at the end of Azog's arm pierced the smaller dwarf. The hobbit pressed around the wound a bit, watching Thorin’s face for pain reactions before reaching behind him and pressing there. Even unconscious, Thorin winced sharply and Bilbo sighed. “He needs surgery. His spleen is damaged, possibly his appendix too.”

 

Nori smiled crookedly at his Bilbo. “I’m guessing you are the only one in this world to know how to do the procedure.” 

 

Bilbo smiled. “How would you like to be a real nurse for a few hours?


	17. The Last Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied. Here is the last chapter!!
> 
> So this is it!! Even though it wasn't completed in a month, I did reach my word goal of 45k and then surpassed it by almost another 10k! Longest fic I have ever written, trophy earned!!!
> 
> First and foremost, I want to thank HarryLee94 for beta reading and giving me ideas and quite a bit of inspiration! Thank you so much!!!!! <3 <3 This story would have been a mess and I probably wouldn't have finished it. Also, I learned that there should never be a capital letter, barring names and places, after quotation marks and not to place a comma before the word 'and'. I notice that all over the place now!! Also the fact that London police do not carry guns unless they are part of a special unit
> 
> Second, I know the beginning chapters are full of errors and I will be looking over the whole story at some point and, most probably, add in more content. That will be....not soon. Wayy too much on my plate at the time. maybe in a year or two. i dont know.
> 
> Now, I've a few unfinished fics i plan on finishing, one of them a hobbit bagginsheild, the other a harry potter/sherlock xover. Also a very much failed nanowrimo attempt. I have the outline and the first 10 pages written out, just gotta, ya know, write it. After that, I have, literally, an 8 page google doc full of sherlock prompts. Some are oneshots, others have the making of a giant monster, potentially even bigger than this one. So there's that!
> 
> So, if you enjoy my words and how i string them, please come check out my other stories! Subscrbe! Hit me up on tumblr or insta! I'll put my handle at the bottom.
> 
> Have a great holiday and happy new year!!!
> 
> Catch ya on the flipside!!! <3

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

 

Frodo ran into the throne room with a giggle, a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. He climbed up onto uncle Thorin’s lap and then further up, onto the stalagmite. The small fauntling managed to climb around so he was facing the back of the throne. A few moments later two pair of booted feet raced into the room.

 

“...saw him run in here!” Kili said to Fili. Thorin smirked as his younger nephew looked around the room in confusion. Spotting Thorin, Kili and Fili came over to him. “Uncle! Have you see Frodo?”

 

“Now why would I have seen him?” the king under the mountain asked. “Aren't you two babysitting tonight?”

 

“Of course!” Fili said quickly. “We are only playing hide and seek and Frodo is...winning. Spectacularly.”

 

A small giggle sounded and a wave of warm air crept over to the three dwarrow. Kili and Fili walked around the throne, with Thorin twisting his body around so he could watch the proceedings. Fili made a small choking sound before yelling.

 

“Frodo Baggins, get down from there!”

 

Frodo giggled again as Smaug blew more warm air over them from where he was laying at the back of the room, the gusts tickling the little hobbit. The small being looked down behind him and grinned at the two worried faces of his sitters. He pushed away from the rock, trusting one of them to catch him and was surprised when a scaled tail struck out and caught him around the waist. Frodo made a yelp of surprise at the feeling of his freefall being stopped as well as the shock of heat coming from the scales before bursting into laughter.

 

Thorin smiled, twisted back around and closed his eyes as he relaxed fully. The last eight months had been hectic and full of adventure.

 

Thorin had been cut open by Bilbo and he, Nori and a few healer elves helped fix him. He was unconscious for a week after the battle before waking up with a few new scars and a part of his insides missing, according to Bilbo. After the initial panic had subdued, Thorin quickly out out a statement saying that Bilbo was a dwarf-friend and should always be treated like one of Durin’s kin. He was then offered a home in Erebor, which he accepted after a few days of convincing. Once they were healed, Nori, Ori and Bilbo, along with Gandalf and a few dwarow of the Iron Hills made the trip back to the west to pick up a few of Bilbo’s belongings. While there, they also picked up a baby hobbit.

 

Bilbo sent a raven, explaining how the boy’s parents had died the week prior to them returning to the Shire and how everyone was fighting over where the boy would go and not in the good way. Bilbo offered and Frodo was more than happy to escape his rude and, in some cases, greedy relatives. The trip back to Erebor went smoothly, the small group meeting up with the first caravan of dwarrow from the Blue Mountains. Dwarrow that were Erebor born and in some cases raised. In that group, Bilbo had met Dis, Thorin’s little sister, whom clicked well together, judging by the letters he received.

 

That journey took about seven months. The rest of the scattered Erebor dwarrow would be returning that summer. A week had passed after their return when Bilbo, being the unpredictable hobbit he was, pulled out a gold ring that he confessed made him feel queasy. Smaug recognized it immediately, being a fire drake from the first age and swept Bilbo and Nori up onto his back and took to the skies with a comment of being back in under a fortnight. Only six days and passed before they returned, smelling of sulfur and ash. When asked, a pale Nori and Bilbo said that he had the One Ring for over half of their journey. The response to that was usually a scoff of disbelief, but the original company took it at face value and believed that it was the truth.

 

So now here they were, Bilbo and Nori have been back for two weeks since their little trip to Mordor and were currently out on a date on the other side of the mountain, with Kili and Fili in charge of the little fauntling.

 

Thorin grinned brightly as he listened to the sounds of Fili attempting to scold Frodo and Kili asking if he could sit on Smaug’s back again.

 

“What are you smiling so broadly about, love?”

 

Thorin couldn't help that his mouth smiled even more at the sound of his beloved’s voice. “Only thinking about the last few months,” the royal dwarf replied. 

 

A pair of lips pressed down against the corner of his smile and Thorin opened his eyes to Legolas’ own smile, bright and relaxed. “Only the last few months, or the last few nights?”

 

Thorin’s smile turned mischievous and and grabbed at the elf prince. “I am sure that we can make even better memories.”

 

“Oh I am certain,” Legolas murmured against his dwarf’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr = Bootsrcool.tumblr.com  
> IG = @bootsrcool1
> 
> My fic recommendation pages
> 
> Tumblr = ao3ficrec.tumblr.com  
> IG = @ao3ficrec


End file.
